La casa del bosque
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Itachi está a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, Sakura; no obstante, en el último momento, ésta deja plantado al joven haciendo algo que nunca nadie imaginó. ¿Qué pasará con ellos de ahora en adelante? U/A FIN
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. En realidad soy muy nueva en FF. ¿Se nota? De cualquier manera, quiero dejarles este fic que, en realidad no es mío, es de mi mamá pero tengo toda su autorización para publicarlo aquí, espero les guste ^^. Sin más les dejo el capi uno.**

**LA CASA DEL BOSQUE**

**Capítulo 1**

El jardín estaba quedando espléndidamente arreglado para la boda.

Las hileras de sillas acojinadas evidenciaban que habría muchos invitados, los cuales no tardarían en llegar, por ello, el correr de la servidumbre y la familia tratando de coordinar hasta el último detalle podría enloquecer a cualquiera. Por supuesto, Itachi Uchiha no era cualquiera. Era el novio y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con todos.

Parado en medio de todo este ir y venir, observó la confusión que generaba el estrés del momento. Él también estaba estresándose. No logró descansar la noche anterior por la emoción de saber que muy pronto, la mujer que amaba, sería parte de él. Llevaba anhelando este momento desde el primer momento que la conoció un año atrás, pero ella, Sakura, lo había postergado hasta el término de sus estudios en la universidad.

Trató de calmarse cuando pensó en Sakura. De seguro ella ya estaba vestida con el blanco vestido de novia, a la cual por cierto no lo habían dejado ver, por aquello de la tradición de que un novio no puede ver a la prometida vestida de novia hasta el último momento.

Siempre pensó que eso era una tontería y la quería ver antes del gran momento. Se encaminó para entrar adentro de la casa saludando de paso a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar, deseando llegar a donde Sakura se encontraba arreglando.

— ¡Itachi!

La voz de su madre lo detuvo. Se volvió para ver a su progenitora, que por un ancho pasillo adornado a ambos lados con pedestales de flores, venía hacía él.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿A dónde vas? Ya llegó el juez y compañía. Todos te esperan. Los invitados están tomando su lugar. El padre de Sakura ya fue por ella ¿quieres ir a tomar tu lugar y esperar allí a tu prometida?

Itachi sonrío y su rostro se iluminó y sus facciones se volvieron mucho más atractivas. Sus ojos negros brillaron de una manera encantadora, siendo lucidos por un par de largas pestañas, sin contar que se veía muy bien dentro del elegante smoking. Su madre lo vio y suspirando, lo abrazo y le dijo quedo:

—Sakura se lleva al hombre más guapo de la tierra.

Al escucharla, Itachi no solo volvió a sonreír, sino que se carcajeó por lo bajo y respondió:

—Mamá, no importa si no soy el más guapo de los hombres, lo que importa es que soy el hombre más feliz que existe sobre el planeta y soy yo quien se lleva a la mujer más hermosa que existe, por supuesto, después de ti.

Fue el turno de su madre sonreír. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso lo apremió para que fuera a esperar a la novia junto al juez.

Itachi se dejó acompañar por su madre, quien lo acompañó a través del arreglado jardín hasta dejarlo en el lugar correspondiente del novio. Pronto, la melodía de la marcha nupcial se escuchó invitando a la novia a aparecer.

Todos, Itachi, familia, invitados, juez y compañía se volvieron a mirar la ancha puerta de madera por donde aparecería la novia acompañada de su padre mientras la orquesta contratada seguía tocando la marcha nupcial, sin embargo, quien apareció por la puerta fue el padre, pero sin la novia.

Un vuelco en el corazón de Itachi le advirtió que algo no andaba bien. Por un instante, miró con ansiedad a su futuro suegro, luego, dejó su lugar para ir a encontrarse con el padre de su prometida mientras la melodía de la marcha nupcial dejaba de tocarse y un pesado silencio se hizo en el hermoso jardín.

—Hiroshi, ¿qué sucede?

La preocupación en la voz de Itachi fue evidente, sin embargo, la preocupación en el rostro de Hiroshi, el padre de Sakura, casi desfiguro sus regías facciones. Hiroshi miró al público, que permanecía en completo silencio. Tomó por el brazo a Itachi y lo alejó de los invitados. Al momento, las murmuraciones entre el público se comenzaron a escuchar, elevándose entre sí. Todos querían saber que sucedía.

—Por favor, Hiroshi— pidió Itachi ya alejados de los invitados— dime que sucede.

Hiroshi miró con tristeza a Itachi y con voz quebrada por la angustia, le informó:

—Mi hija no quiere casarse contigo.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

No podía sonar más incrédulo. En una fracción de segundos recordó lo mucho que él y Sakura se amaban. ¿Cómo de pronto cambiaba ella de opinión?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Hiroshi movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, en su rostro podía verse, ya no la preocupación, sino el sufrimiento. Dijo avergonzado:

—Lo siento Itachi, Sakura dice que no se casa contigo, ni ahora, ni en un futuro, que todo ha terminado entre ustedes.

El volumen de las murmuraciones entre los invitados se elevó. Itachi miró en torno dándose cuenta que conocidos, amigos y familiares se habían acercado lo suficiente para escuchar las última palabras de Hiroshi. Sintió arder su corazón.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", se dijo angustiado.

No obstante, las murmuraciones de compasión llegaron hasta el fondo de su ser, lastimándolo. La angustia dio paso a la humillación. Con el rostro enrojecido, crispo las manos en un puño. Necesitaba una explicación de la propia Sakura e iría por ella. Ignorando al público en general, se dirigió a la puerta por donde supuestamente saldría la novia mientras otras emociones se sumaban a la humillación. Dolor, rabia y desilusión. Al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó un sonoro disparo que heló su corazón para luego derretirlo de angustia.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó corriendo por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la habitación donde sabía que Sakura se arreglaba de novia.

Temblando, se detuvo ante la puerta. Movió desesperado la perilla pero la puerta no se abrió. Sakura había puesto el seguro por dentro.

— ¡Sakura!— volvió a gritar moviendo la perilla con desesperación— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sakura!

— ¡Itachi!— Hiroshi llegó a su lado— ¿escuchaste el disparo? ¿Está bien mi hija?

Detrás de Hiroshi llegó la familia de ambos, los padres, un par de tías solteronas de él, las dos hermanas de Sakura y Sasuke el hermano de Itachi. Además de algunos invitados, como el juez, que era amigo de Itachi, Shisui, el mejor amigo de Itachi y otros. Todos se apretujaron ante la puerta.

— ¡Atrás!— ordeno el juez con voz elevada— Todos despejen la puerta. ¿Dónde está la llave de esta puerta?

El mayordomo de la familia Uchiha se abrió paso entre la multitud. Con las llaves en su poder se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

El juez fue el primero en entrar. Detrás de él Itachi, Hiroshi y Fugaku. Atrás de ellos las madres y hermanas.

— ¡Dios mío!— gritaron a la vez las mujeres, aterradas.

Itachi, ya de por sí pálido, palideció más ante la imagen de su prometida. La histeria en las mujeres no se hizo esperar quedando fuera de control. Los padres tuvieron que sacarlas de la habitación quedando adentro Itachi y el juez.

—Lo siento, Itachi…

Itachi ignoró la voz del juez. Con ojos desorbitados, aunque en aparente calma, observo a la joven vestida con un hermoso y fino vestido blanco de novia que yacía en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Con pasos inseguros, se acercó a ella temblando por el esfuerzo de controlar el grito de angustia que atorado en su garganta, lo sofocaba a tal grado que comprimía su pecho haciendo que le faltara el aire. Itachi se inclinó y cerca de Sakura, miró el arma de fuego que le había abierto una gran herida en el costado derecho de la cabeza. El vestido blanco salpicado de sangre se extendía sobre ella haciendo más macabra la imagen.

Con manos temblorosas, tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de ella. La abrazó con fuerza y sin poder ya contener ese grito angustioso, lleno de dolor miró hacía arriba con ojos llenos de lágrimas y grito desgarradoramente:

— ¡Sakuraaaaa!

Enseguida, enterró el rostro en el cuello de ella y dejó que el llanto se desbordara, confundiéndose sus lágrimas con la sangre de ella.

— ¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué?

Repitió una y otra vez, luego, en medio de su confusión, se dio cuenta que Sakura aún seguía con vida. Gritó a todo pulmón, aunque con la voz quebrada por el llanto:

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¡Sakura sigue con vida!

Pero a la ambulancia ya la habían llamado antes de que él la pidiera, por lo tanto, no tardó en llegar. Con permiso del juez, pues él había sido testigo de que se trataba de un intento de suicidio, los paramédicos se hicieron rápidamente cargo de la situación y pronto, Sakura fue trasladada al hospital donde se lucharía por su vida.

Itachi y familia se fueron tras la ambulancia. En el hospital, Itachi, ya más sereno, apartó de los demás a Hiroshi.

—Necesito saber, Hiroshi…

Realmente acongojado, Hiroshi lo miró suplicante. Aclarándose la voz, pidió:

—Ahora no, Itachi. Este no es el lugar ni el momento…

El dolor en la mirada de Itachi cedió paso a la dureza. Al hablar, su ronca voz se escucho fría:

—Tu hija rompió el compromiso en el último momento y trato de suicidarse y ¿te atreves a decir que no es el lugar ni el momento? ¿Por quién me tomas?

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Itachi? ¡Ni yo mismo… sé que sucedió!

La pausa en la voz de Hiroshi le dijo a Itachi que mentía. Con mirada hostil, Itachi lo examinó. Hiroshi se turbó ante la mirada. Volvió a aclararse la voz para decir triste:

—No… no sé porque Sakura hizo esto… yo…lo que si sé es que necesito estar a su lado ¿no comprendes que puede morir y…es mi hija y la amo?

Itachi no se compadeció de él. Con un tono de voz aún más frío, dijo:

—Yo también la amo y por eso necesito saber la verdad ¡No soy un imbécil! ¡Sé que me ocultas algo y exijo saber! ¿Por qué tu hija me humilló delante de todos? Si dejo de amarme, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes de que hiciera el ridículo? ¿Por qué?

**NA: Espero les haya gustado y a ver si puedo subir el capi dos sin demorarme tanto u.u**


	2. Capítulo 2

** Hola a todos. Veo que tengo lectores, al parecer ya había leído la historia y se toman la molestia de volver a hacerlo, gracias, es animador. No digo más para no aburrirlos, sólo que lamento la tardanza, soy nueva en la página y aún no sé cómo usarla de manera correcta. Ya aprenderé, sin más la conti**

**Capítulo 2**

—Yo también la amo y por eso necesito saber la verdad ¡No soy un imbécil! ¡Sé que me ocultas algo y exijo saber! ¿Por qué tu hija me humilló delante de todos? Si dejo de amarme, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes de que hiciera el ridículo? ¿Por qué?

— ¡No sé!— gritó Hiroshi— ¿por qué insistes ahora con esto? Ahora lo principal es que mi hija se salve… ¡Está entre la vida y la muerte!

La mirada de Itachi brilló de furia. Estaba seguro que Hiroshi sabía la verdad. Su voz, su actitud y su mirada se lo decían.

—Muy bien Hiroshi— dijo entre dientes, como si masticara la ira que lo invadía— será como quiere ella. De aquí en adelante, no me importa lo que suceda con tu hija. Si muere, se cumplirá lo que ella quería, pero si vive, dile que es mejor que no vuelva a atravesarse en mi camino, porque si lo hace, se va a arrepentir. Esto que me hizo, ¡jamás voy a olvidarlo! ¡Ruega mejor que muera! En cuanto a nosotros, no tenemos más que decir. En este momento acaba todo entre tu familia y la mía. Nos hemos convertido en enemigos.

Hiroshi se llevó una mano al pecho cuando un repentino dolor lo atravesó. Con voz apenas perceptible, dijo:

—Itachi, no… por favor...

Itachi le lanzó una última mirada venenosa, luego, se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. En ese momento, Hiroshi se dobló sobre sí con su rostro transformado por completo por el terrible dolor en su pecho. Cayó al suelo. Un infarto fulminante detuvo su corazón, cegándole la vida al instante. Las emociones del día, (la emoción de llevar a su hija al altar, luego la desilusión que le causo que la boda no se llevara a cabo, después el gran impacto de ver a su hija en ese charco de sangre, haber perdido a un buen amigo, Itachi, pero sobre todo, el secreto. Ese tortuoso secreto que venía cargando junto con Sakura), todo esto habían cobrado un precio demasiado alto. Su vida.

Itachi se detuvo al escuchar la caída de Hiroshi. Se volvió mientras unas enfermeras corrían a auxiliar a Hiroshi, luego una de ellas gritó:

— ¡Está muerto! ¡Este hombre está muerto!

La expresión de Itachi continuó sin inmutarse. Lanzó una última mirada a Hiroshi sin sentir compasión y emprendió su recorrido por el pasillo buscando la puerta que lo llevaría a la calle, de allí al estacionamiento y finalmente a su casa.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la sala de su casa, fue el adornado jardín que podía apreciarse pro unos grandes ventanales. La noche había caído, pero a alguien de la servidumbre se le había ocurrido la genial idea de encender de las luces de los arreglos del jardín que habían comprado para iluminar la pista de baile que se había fabricado para la boda.

Su boda.

Un amargo sabor de boca lo invadió mientras la cólera subía a su corazón otra vez. Salió al jardín hecho una furia y comenzó a romper todos los arreglos. Tomó los regalos que les habían llevado los invitados y los arrojó con violencia. Volcó las mesas y las sillas que continuaban en su lugar. Arrancó arreglos florales, quebró jarrones y pisoteó plantas compradas especialmente para el arreglo del jardín. Respirando gran furia, entró a la casa y le gritó a la servidumbre:

— ¡Vengan todos!

Cuando se hubieron reunido todos, tres en total y el mayordomo, les dijo:

—Quiero que se deshagan de toda la basura que esta en el jardín y quiero que lo hagan en silencio. Si alguien habla o murmura de lo que pasó hoy en esta casa, ¡será despedido!

La servidumbre asintió y salió presurosa al jardín bajo la amenazadora mirada de él. No hablaron y trabajaron en silencio. Itachi fue a su habitación y desde allí observó satisfecho como los empleados ponían todo en bolsas, lo cual sorprendió a su familia cuando ésta regresó más tarde del hospital.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó su padre entrando directamente a su habitación— ¿por qué están los empleados trabajando tan tarde?

—Solo están tirando la basura, papá. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Su padre lo miró con seriedad, luego con calma, dijo:

—Mira hijo, sé que lo que sucedió este día, te dolió mucho, pero tienes que tomártelo con calma.

Itachi miró a su padre con frialdad. Su voz sonó desafiante cuando preguntó:

— ¿Tomármelo con calma dices?

—Sí, hijo. Más ahora que el padre de Sakura ha muerto y esas pobres mujeres se han quedado solas.

—Ahora me dirás que por eso debo perdonarla— Masculló Itachi furioso.

—Sakura se debate entre la vida y la muerte, Itachi— razonó su padre— eso es lo único que importa ahora.

—En realidad, papá, no me importa ya nada de esa mujer ni su familia y a ella deberían agradecer que no me tengan más aquí.

Mikoto y Sasuke abrieron mucho los ojos y la primera peguntó angustiada:

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Piensas… irte?

— ¡No Itachi!— pidió Sasuke— nunca nos hemos separado. Te necesitamos aquí ¿a dónde irías? ¿Dejaras a papá solo al frente de la compañía?

—A donde sea— respondió Itachi iracundo— ¿pero por qué se preocupan? Ya me di cuenta que ustedes la prefieren a ella, hasta pueden darle mi puesto.

—Itachi— dijo su padre, tratando de no perder la paciencia— no digas tonterías. Mañana continuamos con esta conversación. Ahora no estás… bien.

Itachi los miró rabioso. Con voz helada dijo:

—Tú llámame loco si quieres, papá. Pero no fui yo el que se dio un balazo. La loca es esa por la que ustedes se preocupan demasiado.

Su familia salió y él le dio un puñetazo a la puerta. Lo había enfurecido el que sus padres se preocuparan por esa loca que lo había ridiculizado en público. De sólo pensar lo que los periódicos dirían por la mañana lo llenaba de cólera.

"El compositor Itachi Uchiha fue plantado en el altar cuando la novia, Sakura Haruno, se negó a cumplir con el compromiso al no presentarse para llevar a cabo los votos sagrados"

O algo parecido a:

"Itachi Uchiha sufrió la mayor humillación pública al quedarse plantado ante el altar".

O algo peor sería:

"Tanto le asusto el matrimonio a la universitaria Sakura Haruno que prefirió darse un tiro en la cabeza a pasar toda su vida atada a un compositor mediocre, conocido por sus malas composiciones"

Era horrible estar tan preocupado por lo que dirían los periódicos al día siguiente. Para tranquilizarse, Itachi decidió darse una larga ducha. El agua lo ayudó a relajarse. Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de una de las paredes del cuarto de baño. Miró lo que todos los días veía. Un hombre joven. Veintisiete años. Cabello negro como la noche, largo, que en este momento goteaba agua. Rostro ovalado. Aunque notó algo diferente en sus facciones. Su mirada estaba opaca, triste. Sus labios sonrientes normalmente, no deseaban sonreír y notar esto estuvo a punto de volverlo a enfurecer, por ello, centró su atención en el resto del cuerpo. Era alto, o al menos, era alto para la estatura promedio. Su cuerpo poseía unos bien definidos músculos, que sí bien, no eran exagerados, sí se notaban.

Para él, no estaba tan mal.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Sakura lo humilló de esa manera?

Y la ira comenzó a invadirlo. Murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, salió del cuarto de baño y fue al closet para tomar un pijama. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que su mirada vio, fue el par de enormes maletas que reconoció enseguida.

Las maletas de Sakura.

Esa mañana habían traído su equipaje a su habitación porque esta noche dormirían aquí y a primera hora de la mañana saldrían al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a París, Francia, dónde pasarían un mes de luna de miel.

Maldita luna de miel.

¿Quién necesitaba pasar su luna de miel con una mujer como esa loca? ¡Gracias que se había librado a tiempo de semejante lunática!

¡Y no quería saber más de ella!

Así que sin contener más la ira, sacó las maletas de Sakura del closet y las lanzó contra la pared. Luego, arremetió contra ellas a patadas hasta que se cansó. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas, abrió una de las maletas y tomando las prendas de Sakura, se las llevó al rostro y una vez más, fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Pero se dijo que lloraba de rabia y de humillación. De vergüenza por haber hecho el ridículo.

Entre las prendas, encontró una gran fotografía de él y Sakura enmarcada en un fino marco de plata. La fotografía le había hecho justicia a ella. La cámara había logrado captar la singular belleza de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes, jade, y su rostro sonriente lo miraron enamorada. Hacía dos mese que se habían tomado esa fotografía y amos lucían felices, muy enamorados. ¿Qué cosa la había hecho cambiar a ella? ¿Dónde estaba ese amor que aún desde la fotografía se podía percibir? ¿Cómo de pronto había desaparecido?

Abrazó la fotografía.

Después de unos minutos así, se levantó y se vistió. Preparó una pequeña maleta. Junto con algo de ropa, metió la fotografía, después, salió con sigilo de la casa para ir a la cochera en donde se metió dentro de su auto. Manejó por las ya solitarias calles de la ciudad. No sabía a donde iba, así que permitió que su traicionero corazón lo llevara al lugar al que menos quería ir.

Entró al estacionamiento del hospital pero no bajo del auto. En el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba verla. Estar con ella en este momento que luchaba por su vida, pero su mente fría y orgullosa, se sobrepuso a su corazón. La odiaba y no quería verla más. Y no tenía que sentir ese agudo dolor cuando pensaba que ella podía morir.

Azotado por los sentimientos contradictorios, dio un golpe en el volante. Encendió el motor del auto que había apagado al entrar al estacionamiento y salió de éste. Volvió a transitar por las calles hasta que rayó el alba. Se dirigió entonces al aeropuerto. Desde allí, llamó a sus padres para que no se preocuparan por él. Debía irse. Lejos. Poner tierra de por medio entre su pasado y su futuro. Sus padres trataron de razonar con él para que no se fuera, pero Itachi ya había tomado su decisión.

Nadie supo a donde fue.

**Nos vemos en la actualización siguiente que espero no demore tanto.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Creo que esta vez no tardé tanto. Realmente no tengo nada bueno que decir, así que sólo les dejaré el capítulo que sigue.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3**

Los toques en la puerta la hicieron abrir los ojos. No estaba dormida, ni dormiría ya, pero tampoco deseaba levantarse.

No deseaba hacer nada, sólo quería que la dejaran en paz, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que las gemelas no se irían hasta que las dejara pasar e hicieran lo que hacían todas la mañanas antes de marcharse al colegio.

Sakura suspiró y se levantó un poco para recargar su espalda sobre la almohada la cual a su vez descansaba en la cabecera de la cama. Con esta acción quedó medio sentada. Con un tono de voz que desde los últimos meses sonaba triste, dijo:

—Pasen.

Las gemelas entraron llenas de júbilo como era propio a su edad, unos doce años y fueron a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Sakura se dejó abrazar más el regocijo de sus hermanas no se le contagió. Permaneció quieta mientras las gemelas retiraban la sábana que la cubría y tocaban su vientre abultado preguntando:

— ¿Y cómo esta nuestro sobrinito hoy?

Como si el sobrinito les fuera a responder, siguieron acariciando su vientre hablándole con ternura. El bebé se movió dentro de ella como si supiera que le hablaban a él.

—Vamos, se les hace tarde niñas…

Kumiko, la madre, entró como torbellino al cuarto. El vestido negro que lucía le daba un aspecto muy triste. Su pobre madre sufría mucho la pérdida de su padre.

La desgracia comenzó a ocurrirle a esta familia desde aquella nefasta noche en que sus amigas le hicieron su despedida de soltera, tres semanas antes de la boda. Esa noche, comenzó toda su desdicha.

El dolor que no quería dejarla desde entonces, se acrecentó al recordar es noche ¿Cuántas veces intentó no recordar lo que sucedió después de esa fiesta de despedida de soltara?

—Vamos hijas— escuchó decir a su madre a la gemelas— dejemos descansar a Sakura. Todavía es temprano para que se levante.

Sumida en sus recuerdos, Sakura apenas notó que se quedó sola otra vez. Lo que sí notó con angustia, fue el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Ese nudo de impotencia por no poder ahogar los terribles sentimientos de vergüenza y humillación por los doloroso recuerdos de aquella horrible noche que cambió toda su vida.

Una vida que hasta aquella noche pintaba buena y feliz. Estaba comprometida con un hombre que la amaba con locura. Un hombre bueno que le había prometido darle toda la felicidad del mundo. Un hombre honrado, responsable y trabajador que le había prometido que mientras él viviera, a ella no le iba a faltar nada, porque él la trataría como a una reina.

Su reina.

Un hombre que la sometía de amor tan sólo con una de sus miradas. Miradas de adoración dirigidas sólo a ellas.

Itachi.

El nombre se repitió en su mente a la vez que los sollozos brotaron desde el fondo de su corazón. Incluso consideró que sus labios no eran indignos de pronunciar el amado nombre, por eso no lo dijo con sus labios mancillados por otro. Ese otro hombre que la tomó por la fuerza cuando, inocente, aceptó la invitación de él.

Todo estaba tan bien grabado en su mente que era como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez.

_Se vio feliz, rodeada de sus amigas, festejando en grande su despedida de soltera. Por supuesto, Mikoto la madre de Itachi, estaba también presente, así como su propia madre._

_A sus amigas se les había ocurrido la gran idea de contratar los servicios de un par de hombres jóvenes, guapos y musculosos para que les hicieran un streeptees, pero ella se había negado a participar. Amaba tanto a Itachi que no empezaría su casi vida matrimonial mirando a otros hombres, y menos que esos hombres bailarán para desnudarse._

_— ¡No seas anticuada!— se habían quejado sus amigas, decepcionadas— ¡Todavía ni te casas con Itachi! Además, sólo vas a ver, no tocarás nada._

_—Tampoco quiero ver— dijo ella muy firme._

_No se había hecho el streeptees, pero sus amigas habían aprovechado el servicio de los apuestos hombres de otra manera, bailando con ellos hasta que los pies les dolieron y ellos por supuesto, se veían encantados de pasar de unos brazos a otros._

_Como la fiesta se había organizado en un salón de renta, al término de ésta, todas las mujeres debían marcharse a sus casas en los vehículos propios estacionados en el estacionamiento del salón de fiesta. Las damas que no traían vehículo propio, se acomodaron con las que lo traína y así, poco a poco, en medio de una gran algarabía, comenzaron a marcharse._

_Mikoto le dijo:_

_—Sakura, querida, ¿me prestas a tu mamá una hora a lo mucho? Quiero llevarla a casa para que vea unos arreglos de jardín que llegaron esta tarde. Te prometo no entretenerla de ese tiempo._

_Se había acordado que la boda fuera en la casa de Itachi por ser la más grande, ya que, entre los dos, habían considerado que tenían muchos invitados y tal vez la casa de ella no daría abasto. Los arreglos para la decoración que ella misma había escogido, estaban llegando con tiempo y uno de esos quería presumirle Mikoto a Kumiko, quien no las había podido acompañar el día que fueron a escogerlos._

_—Ya es muy tarde— dijo Sakura— ¿no puede ir a verlo mañana?_

_—No querida. Ya sabes que este arreglo de luces solo se aprecia de noche. El baile tu boda será de noche. Ya quiero que llegue ese día._

_Sakura la miró y su entusiasmo la hizo ceder._

_—Está bien, pero no la regreses tan tarde, papá se pone de nervios cuando no tiene a su mujer a su lado. A ver que le invento ahora._

_— ¡Sí lo sabré yo!— exclamó Mikoto— has de cuenta que describes a mi esposo y me temo que mis hijos son iguales._

_—Todos los hombres son iguales— escuchó decir a su madre mientras las veía subir al auto de Mikoto._

_Con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura observó el auto hasta que se confundió entre unos pocos autos que circulaban por la solitaria avenida. Se dio cuenta entonces que en el estacionamiento sólo quedaba su auto y otro. Miró a su alrededor y notó inquieta que ninguna otra persona se veía por allí. Estremeciéndose de pronto por el repentino viento que sopló, subió a su vehículo y encendió el motor. Al principio, el motor respondió bien, pero al momento de poner la marcha, se detuvo haciendo un ruido extraño._

_—Ahora no, por favor— rogó Sakura entre dientes— arranca por favor._

_No importó cuantas veces intentó encender el motor, éste no volvió a cobrar vida._

_Sakura suspiró dándose por vencida. Derrotada, recargó su frente en el volante pensado qué podía hacer. En eso, saltó de susto cuando una alta silueta se recortó contra la ventanilla de su lado y unos toques en el vidrio que mantenía arriba, atrajeron su atención. Sakura bajó el vidrio y miró al sujeto que muy sonriente se inclinó hasta meter la cabeza por la ventanilla y le preguntó amable:_

_— ¿No arranca tu auto?_

_Temiendo que su rostro pegara con el del hombre, Sakura se echó para atrás respondiendo:_

_—No sé qué le pasa._

_Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Dándose cuenta de la desconfianza, él dijo aún sonriendo:_

_—Vamos, no me tendrás desconfianza, ¿verdad? No después de haber bailado con tus amigas toda la noche._

_La sonrisa de él era franca y abierta. Su voz era agradable y no se veía peligroso. Sakura sonrió un poco para disipar la absurda desconfianza que le había inspirado. Él tenía razón. En la fiesta se había portado bien, ni siquiera había bebido mucho vino. Sus amigas habían bebido más, algunas de ellas hasta perder el sentido._

_—Lo siento— se disculpó ella amable— te voy a agradecer si intentas encenderlo._

_Se movió al asiento contiguo permitiendo que él tomara su lugar para que intentara encender el auto._

_Ocurrió lo mismo._

_El motor continuó sin responder._

_—Creo que es la batería— informó él— ¿notas que ni las luces prenden?_

_— ¡Oh!— murmuró la joven preocupada— ¿qué hago ahora?_

_— ¿No tienes cables? Yo podría pasarte carga de mi auto._

_—No, no traigo ¿tú no traes?_

_El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego, con voz triunfante dijo:_

_— ¡Ya sé! Te doy aventón a tu casa y ya mañana verás que haces con tu auto._

_—No quiero causarte molestias— dijo ella un tanto insegura de querer irse con él— ¿no venías con tu compañero de trabajo?_

_— ¡Ah sí! Pero, ¿no lo viste? Se fue con una de tus amigas. Así es él, siempre conquista a alguien. Además, no es una molestia, al contrario, es un placer._

_—Yo… creo que mejor le hablo a mi prometido o a papá para que vengan por mí._

_Él se encogió de hombros. Bajó del auto y dijo con aparente preocupación:_

_—Bueno, como quieras. Sólo que al irme, te quedaras sola y este lugar a esta hora de la noche, se ve peligroso. ¿Crees que tu novio o tu papá vengan pronto? Porque si no…_

_No concluyó la frase, más bien miró a su alrededor. Sakura también miró entorno y se estremeció. La soledad era evidente así que sintió miedo de quedarse sola. Miró su reloj. La hora también estaba en su contra. Eran pasadas la una._

_—Está bien— dijo tomando su bolso y las llaves del auto— acepto ese aventón._

Ese fue su error.

No un error cualquiera, sino uno que la obligó a darse un balazo para olvidarlo para siempre, porque viva, no podía olvidarlo y día y noche la torturaba, robándole todo. Le robaba el deseo de sonreír, el deseo de ser feliz, el deseo de vivir, el de sentir, el de ser la esposa de un hombre bueno.

Todo.

Aún el deseo de tener a ese bebé, producto de esa violación que la había manchado para siempre.

Itachi. Itachi.

¿Cómo decirle que un hombre le había robado lo que le pertenecía a él?

Su pureza y su inocencia.

¿Cómo decirle que ese malvado la tomo por la fuerza, con furia y maldad?

Lastimándola, ultrajándola. Sin importar lo que luchó por defenderé. Él había sido más fuerte que ella.

Nada pudo hacer.

Sus manos se habían convertido en garras. Sus dientes en armas, pero todo fue en vano.

_El la había llevado afuera de la ciudad, por la carretera, manipulado los seguros de las puertas para que ella no pudiera escapar, sin embargo, en cuanto el auto se detuvo y cedió el seguro, ella abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Tratando de escapar de él se interno en el bosque, pero también resulto ser más veloz y le dio alcance. Ella gritó cuando la hizo caer a tierra. Nadie la escuchó. Se colocó sobre ella tapando con una mano su boca para que ya no gritara. Ella lo mordió. Él maldijo y la golpeó en pleno rostro, luego, tomando sus manos que lo arañaban con las crecidas uñas, la maniató al subirle los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sakura pataleó, pero él era muy fuerte y se las ingenió para inmovilizarla. Cuando terminó de saciar su salvaje apetito, la dejó semidesmayada por tanta violencia. Allí quedó, acostada entre las ramas y piedras que lastimaban su carne. Lloró aterrada. Al ir recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas que había perdido por lo mucho que luchó, trató de levantarse. Temblaba y un frío de horror la sacudía, titiritaba tanto que sus dientes pegaban entre si. Sin dejar de llorar y temblar, trató de arreglar su ropa. No pudo hacer mucho. Toda su ropa estaba desgarrada. Sintiendo que su cuerpo se partía en pedazos, caminó dando tumbos, como si estuviera ebria. Así llegó hasta la carretera al mismo lugar donde se había detenido el auto del malvado sujeto. A la luz de la luna logró ver en el suelo su bolso, el cual había perdido al salir huyendo del auto. Se inclinó para tomarlo. Con manos temblorosas buscó en su interior. Sacó su celular y apretándolo contra su pecho, lamentó no haberlo usado antes de aceptar el aventón. Clamó en silencio que hubiera señal al marcar unos dígitos y suspiró entrecortadamente al escuchar el timbrazo del otro lado de la línea._

_— ¿Sí?_

_—Pa…pá._

_— ¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? Tu madre ya está aquí desde hace mucho y está muy preocupada. ¡Está a punto de llamar a Itachi!_

_— ¡No! ¡Por favor!... Papá… no lo llamen… ¡Por favor!... ¡No lo llamen!_

_— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás llorando?_

_Sí, estaba llorando y no podía dejar de llorar. Tratando de aclarar su voz, dijo:_

_—Papá, ven por mí… estoy… creo que estoy en la carretera al sur, tal vez en el kilómetro veinte, no sé… ven pronto por favor… papá… ven pronto… por favor, por favor…_

_Cuando su padre la encontró más tarde, ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Él, dolido e indignado como un padre puede estar al ver a su hija así, la llevó a casa y la hizo entrar con mucho sigilo a su habitación, para que Kumiko no la viera. Hiroshi también se sentía muy avergonzado. Su honor había sido manchado._

_Adentro de la habitación, Hiroshi le preguntó furioso:_

_— ¿Quién te hizo esto, Sakura? ¿Quién fue?_

_Sin dejar de llorar, ella respondió con voz entrecortada:_

_—No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto hasta esta noche, en la fiesta._

_— ¡Mal nacido! Sabes que tenemos que denunciarlo._

_Sakura tembló. El miedo y la humillación eran terribles. De sólo imaginar que pudiera saberlo Itachi la llenaba de mucha vergüenza. Habló histérica:_

_—No papá. Itachi no debe saberlo ¡Nadie debe saberlo, papá! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni mamá! ¡Ni mis hermanas! ¡Nadie! ¡Prométemelo papá! ¡Prométeme que no lo sabrá nadie!_

_La histeria de Sakura creció y Hiroshi tuvo que silenciarla cubriendo su boca con la mano, para ello, tuvo que ponerse detrás de ella. Si era su deseo que nadie debía saber lo que le había sucedido, entonces guardaría su secreto._

_—Está bien Sakura. Nadie lo sabrá. Cálmate. Te prometo que nadie sabrá tu secreto, pero entiendes con esto que tendrás que continuar con lo de tu boda._

_Como su padre aún le tapaba la boca, la joven movió de un lado para otro la cabeza. Sus ojos muy abiertos, parecían salir de sus cuencas._

_—Sakura… Sakura— le dijo su padre con voz un tanto dura— no puedes romper el compromiso. Te preguntará por qué ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué dejaste de amarlo? No lo creerá. No hay otra solución más que continúes con el compromiso._

_Y Sakura siguió moviendo la cabeza._

_—Voy a soltarte hijita, pero cuando lo haga, no grites. Si no te dominas, atraerás a tu madre._

_Al soltarla, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama. Enterrando su rostro entre las manos que pronto empapó con sus lágrimas, dijo con voz desgarradora:_

_— ¡No puedo casarme ya con él, padre! ¡Ya no soy digna! ¡Ya no valgo nada!_

_— ¡Oh, hija mía!— exclamó Hiroshi sufriendo junto con ella. Se sentó a su lado y tratando de no soltar las lágrimas, la consoló diciendo— No digas eso. No eres indigna. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió._

_—Sí, papá. Tengo la culpa por ingenua. Ya no merezco a Itachi. ¡Estoy sucia!_

_— ¡Claro que no estás sucia!— dijo su padre entre dientes, rabioso por no poder hacer más por su hija— Escúchame, Sakura. Te casarás con Itachi y serás muy feliz, te lo prometo._

_Una promesa que no pudo cumplir. A partir de esa noche, la desdicha de Sakura fue en aumento. Sufrió en silencio y fue para ella muy agotador tener que fingir delante de Itachi. Pudo ocultar los golpes físicos con ayuda del maquillaje, pero a su estado de ánimo afligido, no pudo someterlo con nada, porque su corazón se desgarraba por engañar a Itachi. Sin embargo, descubrió que podía ser muy buena actriz y siguió sosteniendo la actuación sin caer en el pánico hasta que veinte días después, confirmó algo que la llevó a otra crisis nerviosa, superior a la de esa noche terrible._

_La confirmación la dejó helada primero, luego, caminado de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación, halándose el cabello rosa, gritó:_

_— ¡No! ¡No puede ser!_

_Su padre pudo escuchar el alarido de angustia. Afortunadamente, Kumiko había llevado a las gemelas a la fiesta de una de sus compañeras de colegio y estaban solos en la casa. Acudió presuroso en ayuda de su joven y sufrida hija. La encontró dándose golpes en la cabeza contra la pared y con un largo mechó de cabello entre las manos. Con una rápida mirada, descubrió cual había sido la causa del estallido de nervios de Sakura. El empaque de la prueba de embarazo yacía sobre la cama._

_La abrazó para tranquilizarla. Cuando ella sintió sus brazos protectores, se aferró a ellos y entre largos sollozos, balbuceó:_

_—Estoy embarazada, papá. Ahora menos que nunca puedo casarme con Itachi. No puedo hacerle esto…_

_—Lo sé hija…_

_—No puedo continuar con esto, padre… ¡Ayúdame!_

_—Sí, hija. Sí. Te ayudaré, pero para poder ayudarte, tienes que continuar con el plan. Todo saldrá bien. Ese bebé será de Itachi. Nadie sabe nada. Nadie dudará que sea de Itachi, mañana es tu boda. Hay bebés que nacen prematuramente y hay médicos que pueden cooperar._

**Oh, ahora se sabe con más detalle lo que ha sucedido con Sakura. En el siguiente capítulo el recuerdo continúa. Nos vemos hasta entonces**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La actualización del día de hoy. No tengo nada que decir, realmente.**

**Capítulo 4**

_— ¡No puedo continuar con esto, padre! ¿No entiendes que no puedo engañarlo más? ¡Lo amo!_

—Por eso mi niña, porque lo amas tienes que continuar con esto. Él será un padre para tu hijo y será un excelente esposo para ti. Porque entre ustedes hay verdadero amor, Sakura, esto va a funcionar. Créelo.

No lo creyó. Ella sabía que no podía continuar engañando a Itachi. Su corazón y su conciencia no se lo permitían más, por ello, cuando su padre la dejó sola, ya tranquila aparentemente, fue al despacho de Hiroshi y tomó el arma de fuego que guardaba en un gabinete de poco uso. Revisó el arma y después colocó dentro de la cámara las balas que encontró en una caja a un lado del arma. Regresó a su habitación. Allí, se colocó sobre la sien derecha la punta del arma. Su mano tembló. Cerró los ojos y pensó:

"Jala el gatillo y acaba con esto".

El terror la paralizó. Sintió como un sudor frío comenzó a empaparla mientras se obligaba a buscar valor.

"No seas cobarde. ¡Jala el gatillo! ¡Muere como lo que eres! ¡Una basura!".

Jadeó con fuerza y sin dejar de temblar, abrió los ojos y retiró el arma.

— ¡Cobarde!— se dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa— ¡Cobarde!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y pidió clemencia:

— ¡Dios, por favor! ¡No quiero vivir! ¡Quítame la vida, por favor!

Así pasó la noche. Pidiendo clemencia. Pidiendo la muerte.

Muy temprano, por la mañana, su padre fue por ella. Preparó sus maletas y con la ayuda de Kumiko, quien estaba muy emocionada por la boda de su hija, lo que le recordaba su propia boda, transportaron todas sus cosas a la casa de Itachi. Sakura se dejó llevar, sin voluntad propia, como un títere en manos del titiritero.

En un dado momento, Kumiko le preguntó a su esposo:

— ¿Notas algo raro en Sakura?

Hiroshi sonrió con aparente despreocupación y respondió:

—Ten compasión de ella, mujer. Este es un día muy especial y es normal que ande en las nubes ¿te acuerdas de tu boda?

Kumiko sonrió suspirando por los recuerdos, a continuación exclamó con voz soñadora:

— ¡Cómo olvidarla! ¡Es un día inolvidable!

—Entonces, no te preocupes por tu hija. Ella será muy feliz, ya lo verás…

Y el preocupado padre dijo eso más para convencerse él mismo que a su esposa.

Así, entre una de sus amigas y Kumiko, arreglaron a la novia. Mientras la arreglaban, su madre dijo:

—Hey, hija. Pon una cara feliz, vas a tu boda, no a tu funeral.

Sakura estaba ya en una situación en la cual no podía fingir más, pero se esforzó por dar una ligera sonrisa. Al mirarse en el espejo, descubrió a alguien que aún cuando se parecía a ella, no se sentía ella. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo se veía maravillosamente hermosa dentro del glamoroso y costoso vestido de novia que fue hecho para realzar su hermosa figura. Al mirar el vestido blanco, un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas amenazando con arruinar el maquillaje perfecto que acentuaban sus bellos rasgos, unos ojos verdes sombreados de espesas y risadas pestañas, una nariz de forma clásica que lucho por respirar el aire que de pronto se negó a entrar sofocándola por un momento.

"¿Por qué llevo este vestido blanco?" se preguntó sin dejar de mirarse. "Es una burla el que yo lo lleve, dicen que el blanco es pureza".

Hizo una mueca de asco contra ella misma.

"Yo ya no soy pura, estoy manchada"

Deseó salir corriendo de allí, pero su madre y su amiga no le dieron la oportunidad, reacias a dejar de admirarla haciendo comentarios como:

— ¡Te ves hermosa!

— ¡Eres la novia más bella!

— ¡Serás la envidia de todas las invitadas!

Sakura no quería escucharlas más. Estaba a punto de estallar, por eso, con voz impersonal, dijo:

—Creo que ya es la hora. Papá no tarda en venir por mí para entregarme al novio. ¿Por qué no van a tomar su lugar?

Las dos mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y suspirando de emoción salieron dejándola sola.

Sakura volvió al espejo. Se miró aún tratando de contener las lágrimas. Con voz afligida se dijo:

—No lo mereces. Itachi se merece a alguien mejor…

Sin poder contener más el llanto, Sakura pegó su rostro al espejo y lloró.

—Perdóname, Itachi, por lo que voy a hacer. Necesito que me odies. Necesito que dejes de amarme y si para conseguir tu odio tengo que hacer esto, lo haré, por eso, perdóname.

Su voz ronca por el llanto retumbó en la habitación amueblada con lujo.

—Sakura, es hora…

Sakura se volvió a mirar a su padre, vestido en un elegante traje de etiqueta. Al verla él sólo logró decir:

— ¡No!

Era tanto el dolor de su hija que no pudo decir nada más.

—Lo siento, papá, pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa. Por favor, ve y dile que no me casaré con él. No puedo engañarlo más y tampoco puedo decirle la verdad. Lo único que puedo hacer, es que su amor se convierta en odio. Dile que no me casaré con él, ni ahora ni en el futuro…

Un repentino dolor atravesó el pecho de Hiroshi, pero no le dio importancia por que ahora estaba pensando qué decir para convencer a Sakura para que saliera al jardín, donde ya podía escucharse la marcha nupcial.

—No me convencerás de salir, padre. Si me obligas a hacerlo lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida.

Y supo que ella tenía razón. El había educado a Sakura, le había dado principios que él mismo tenía. Quiso pasar por alto esos principios y en ese momento, se avergonzó por ello. Con voz profunda por el arrepentimiento, habló:

—Bien, no voy a obligarte si no quieres…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sakura tomó su bolso, lo abrió y sacó el arma de su padre. La contempló unos segundos con fija atención.

"No puedo vivir sin él" Se dijo. "Tampoco quiero este bebé, tiene que morir"

Colocó el arma en su cabeza, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, pero en esta ocasión no tembló. Su cabello rosa peinado en un moño, estaba adornado con la tiara que sostenía el velo. Afuera había dejado de tocarse la marcha nupcial. Tarareando la melodía, se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que le devolvió su imagen.

—No mereces vivir…

Se sonrió muy triste y… Disparó.

Y el resultado fue… No el que quería. Hasta eso le salió mal. La herida de bala había sido grave, pero no mortal. Ahora se encontraba aquí, con siete meses de embarazo, tratando de aceptar un bebé que no quería. Tratando de superar el dolor de haber perdido a Itachi, pero no podía. Deseando borrar de su mente el pasado que la perseguía, convirtiéndose éste en sus pesadillas.

Por esta razón, las noches que pasaba eran malas, porque apenas cerraba los ojos y lograba dormir, no tardaba en sumirse en un mundo poblado de manos que la atacaban y la humillaban. Era aterrador cuando esas manos, muchas manos, la sujetaban dejándola inmóvil. No podía correr, no podía gritar. Esas manos la sepultaban sin dejarla siquiera respirar.

Entonces despertaba. Asustada. Bañada en sudor y temblando de miedo. Gritando a pulmón abierto. Gritando todo lo que en la pesadilla no podía gritar. Luego, con sus gritos, despertaba a su madre que dormía en la habitación contigua y acudía presurosa a consolarla, pero Sakura pasaba el resto de la noche llorando con la horrible sensación de que todas esas manos la acechaban en la oscuridad y que le saltarían en cualquier momento para atormentarla. Era un horrible sueño que se repetía con frecuencia, pero no era eso lo que más atormentaba a su madre, sino el hecho de que ella se hubiera negado a recibir ayuda médica, tanto psicológica como obstetra. La tristeza de la futura madre preocupaba sobremanera a su madre y sobre todo, que por su desánimo y el escaso deseo de vivir de la joven, podían afectar al bebé que llevaba en su vientre.  
Y la realidad era que a Sakura no le importaba lo que sucediera con el bebé. No lo quería. Pero su madre sí. Así que esta mañana, en cuanto mandó a las gemelas al colegio, Kumiko regresó a su lado para levantarla.

—Levántate— Le dijo corriendo las sábanas que la cubrían— Te llevaré con el doctor. Lo quieras o no. Ya no sé que hacer contigo. Mis cuidados ya no son suficientes. No comes, no duermes…

Su voz se quebró por la angustia de ver a su hija en ese lamentable estado.

—No quiero levantarme— Dijo la joven volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas— No quiero ver a nadie.

Kumiko se tragó las lágrimas y con firmeza la tomó de un brazo y la haló con fuerza para levantarla, diciéndole:

—Se hará lo que yo diga. Ya estoy harta de tu actitud rebelde. No es sólo tu vida, sino la de esa criatura inocente. Si no aceptas la ayuda médica, entonces me veré en la obligación de llamar una ambulancia para que vengan por ti y te internen, pero no en un hospital, sino en un manicomio. ¿Quieres eso?

Con la mirada verde llena de lágrimas y amargura, Sakura miró a su madre con reproche.

—Lo haré, Sakura, te lo prometo…

La amarga mirada cambió a una de irritación.

—Ve a ducharte— Le ordenó Kumiko— Aquí te espero.

Taciturna, Sakura entró en el baño y tomó la ducha. Cuando salió, encontró que efectivamente, su madre la esperaba, pacientemente sentada en un sillón. La mirada de cariño que le lanzó no disfrazó la gran preocupación que la atormentaba. Con voz triste, su madre le dijo:

—Cada vez te veo más delgada, que digo delgada, más flaca. Mírate hija. Vas de mal en peor.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Su apariencia no le importaba. Hacía días que no se miraba en un espejo, pero por lo que recordaba de la última vez que se vio en uno, su aspecto era deprimente. Su larga cabellera rosa ya no existía. Habían tenido que raparla para atenderle la herida causada por la bala. Ahora lo tenía corto y sin forma alguna, además de opaco. Había perdido muchos kilos y las curvas atractivas de una mujer hermosa, habían desaparecido. Ahora parecía un jovencito embarazado. Su mirada, antes llena de vida, era ahora el reflejo puro de su sufrimiento. Incluso sus labios, antes llenos y carnosos, se curvaban ahora en un delgado rictus amargo, símbolo perfecto de su pesar.

Sí, había perdido todo su atractivo.

Pero, ¡qué le importaba eso a ella!

Itachi, de quien no sabía nada, no podía verla en el presente. Y no la vería, por que las dos familias, la de ella y la de Itachi, habían quedado distanciadas desde aquella noche de la fallida boda. Cuando ella salió del hospital, se encerró en su casa y no volvió a salir. Tampoco recibió a nadie, aunque sabía por su madre que jamás recibió visitas de la familia Uchiha. Ella no podía culparlos. La humillación que hizo pasar a Itachi y su familia no tenía perdón y para ella, era muy vergonzoso que se supiera lo que le había sucedido.

Por eso, guardó silencio cuando Kumiko concluyó que el bebé era de Itachi. Su padre, el único que sabía su secreto, se lo había llevado a la tumba y nadie lo sabría, excepto ella.

En su dolor, pensó que no dañaba a nadie con dejar creer a su madre que el bebé era de Itachi. Jamás volvería a verlo, ni a él, ni a su familia. Y cada vez que pensaba que no volvería a verlo, se estrujaba su corazón. ¿Cómo continuaba viva sin él? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta manera?

Cada vez que esta pregunta saltaba a su mente, ella terminaba diciéndose que tenía que sufrir para pagar sus pecados, por que fue un pecado haber confiado en un desconocido que la despojó de su honor y dignidad. Fue también un pecado engañar a su prometido llevándolo al altar para luego dejarlo humillado y señalado. Un pecado más fue el de haber atentado contra su vida y la de un inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada y este pecado crecía al por mayor por que seguía deseando su muerte, entonces, ¿merecía el castigo del sufrimiento?

Sí.

Y se había convencido de que no tenía derecho de volver a ser feliz.

Nunca más.

No obstante, su madre estaba convencida de lo contrario.

— Además de flaca, tienes un horrible color…

Sakura escuchó con irritación la crítica de su madre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

—Estoy lista. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

La joven salió del cuarto para escapar de las irritantes palabras de su madre. Consiguió estar libre de ellas solo unos momentos, porque una vez tras el volante del auto que su padre le había regalado tres años atrás, su madre continuó:

— ¿No es mejor irnos en taxi? Me disgusta que manejes en tu estado…

— ¿Cuál estado, mamá?— La interrumpió molesta— muchas mujeres manejan estando embarazadas.

— No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que estás muy débil y no deberías manejar. Si te alimentaras como es debido, no estarías así, pero te empeñas en dejarte morir. Pobre criatura. Va a nacer enferma…

Sakura apretó el volante para dominar su enojo. No podía soportar a su madre cuando hablaba del bebé. Encendió el motor y salió de la cochera incorporándose al tráfico mientras su madre seguía hablando:

—Además, no entiendo como es que si sabías que estabas embarazada, te atreviste a dejar a Itachi. Dímelo Sakura, ¿por qué le hiciste eso? ¿Qué te hizo él?

Sakura aspiró con fuerza y entre dientes para no gritar de la frustración que su madre le causaba, dijo:

—Ya te lo dije, mamá, no sabía que estaba embarazada.

—Pues no entiendo, Sakura. Tú estabas muy enamorada de Itachi…

Crispando las manos sobre el volante, ella no logró controlarse más y le gritó a su madre:

— ¡Estaba enamorada, mamá! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Estaba enamorada de él! ¡No más!

Al finalizar, su voz se quebró y sintió cómo las traicioneras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sin tomar en cuenta el frágil ánimo emocional de su hija, Kumiko insistió:

—Sigo sin entender. Sufres mucho y si no es por amor, entonces, ¿por qué?

Sakura desvió un momento su mirada llena de lágrimas para ver a su madre y completamente abatida, respondió:

—Sufro porque no quiero a este bebé. ¡Lo odio!

Era la primera vez que se lo confesaba abiertamente a su madre. Kumiko saltó en el asiento por la impresión de escucharla decir eso y además con ese profundo odio en la voz. Sin dar credibilidad a sus oídos, habló con voz escandalizada:

— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

El rostro de Sakura estaba completamente transformado por el odio. Gritó con ira:

— ¡Lo odio! ¡Sí! ¡Lo odio! ¡Si por mí fuera, lo abortaba! ¡Pero tú no me dejas!

Frenética, una de sus manos dejó el volante y se golpeó con ella el vientre sintiendo el dolor que los manotazos le provocaron. Al parecer, el bebé también sintió dolor porque comenzó a moverse, como si tratara de huir de la lluvia de golpes que caían sobre él.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó Kumiko deteniendo la mano de su hija para que no siguiera lastimándose— ¡Ya basta! ¡Por atención al camino! ¡Nos vamos a matar!

Sakura pudo percibir el miedo de su madre. Regresó la mano al volante y lo apretó temblorosamente. Derramando lágrimas, Kumiko preguntó muy triste:

— ¿Qué te hizo Itachi para que odies así a su bebé?

Sakura centró su atención en el tráfico. Con voz apagada, pidió:

—Basta, mamá. Si no quieres que vuelva a intentar hacerle daño a este bebé, no vuelvas a tocar el tema de Itachi, es más, ni siquiera lo menciones. No vuelvas a provocarme…

Mordiéndose los labios para no replicar, Kumiko guardó silencio. Había conseguido llevarla con el médico, lo cual era un gran paso. Por el momento, debía conformarse con eso. Así que en silencio, llegaron al edificio donde el médico que la vería tenía su consultorio.

Aquí sucedería algo que volvería a cambiar la vida de Sakura.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Ah, más explicaciones con respecto al estado de Sakura y las consecuencias. Espero les haya gustado. Traeré el próximo cuando pueda.**

**Bye.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Ah, mil perdones! Sé que me pasé con el tiempo. Lo siento, lo siento, se suponía que este fic sería rápido de publicar, es más, ya debí haberlo acabado... Ay, perdón. Prometo que no volverá a pasar, ahora sí seré responsable. Sin más, el capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El edificio era un moderno y grande conjunto de consultorios, con un hospital anexado donde los mejores médicos de la ciudad daban costosas consultas. Aquí se encontraban médicos de todas las especialidades. Por esta razón, era un lugar muy concurrido.

—No me gustaría encontrarme aquí con alguien conocido, mamá— Se quejó Sakura mientras permitía que su madre la condujera a los elevadores—. Por eso mi renuencia a salir de casa. Sabes que no quiero ver a nadie… Ni que me vean.

—Descuida— murmuró Kumiko mientras entraban al elevador—. No creo que veamos a nadie que nos conozca.

Sin embargo, Kumiko no tomó en cuenta que suelen darse sucesos imprevistos, llamados así porque jamás piensas que pueden suceder.

—Señorita— Dijo Kumiko a la asistente del doctor que vería a Sakura una vez llegadas al piso correcto—, mi hija tiene cita a las diez con el doctor Takeda.

La asistente revisó su cuaderno de citas. Asintió diciendo con voz amable:

—Sí, señora. El doctor Takeda está ahora con un paciente. ¿Quieren tomar asiento, por favor?

Kumiko tomó a Sakura del brazo para conducirla a la fila de asientos de la sala de espera, pero no logró mover a la joven.

—Vamos, Sakura. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kumiko miró la trayectoria de la mirada de su hija y palideció incrédula.

Acercándose por el pasillo, venían Mikoto y Sasuke.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?— Escuchó preguntar a Sakura en un tembloroso murmullo mientras la palidez se incrementaba en el rostro de su hija.

Sakura estaba congelada. Deseando que la tierra se la tragara, buscó una ruta de escape, pero no la encontró.

Con una gran hostilidad reflejada en las miradas de Mikoto y Sasuke, llegaron hasta detenerse frente a ellas. Kumiko se ruborizó y Sakura sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, sin embargo, débil y temblorosa, se quedó como plantada, sin mover siquiera un músculo de su rostro.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamó Mikoto— ¡Mírate! ¡Estás embarazada!

"Como si no lo supiera", pensó Sakura amargada.

— ¿Y por qué estás embarazada?— Preguntó ahora Mikoto— Quiero decir… ¿Es de Itachi?

Así. No se anduvo con rodeos. Desde aquella noche que se hirió con el arma, no volvieron a verla. Tampoco se interesaron por visitarla después. La culpaban del escándalo que les había hecho sufrir. La culpaban de que su familia se hubiera desunido y que por ello, Mikoto sufriera mucho por no saber nada de su hijo. Desde que Itachi se fuera de casa, los nervios alterados afectaban la salud de la sufrida madre. Eso, y el que el médico familiar de la familia Uchiha se hubiese cambiado a este edificio, llevó a este momento.

— ¿Es de Itachi?— Insistió Mikoto.

Sakura parpadeó para alejar las súbitas lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. ¿Qué podía decir? No podía decir que no, por que su madre pensaba que sí. Tampoco podía decir que sí, por que no era cierto. Lo único que pudo balbucear fue:

—Vámonos, mamá…

—No, no te vas— La detuvo Mikoto— ¡Contesta! ¿Es de Itachi esa criatura? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¡Exijo que me respondas si esa criatura es de mi hijo!

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura.

— ¡Claro que es de tu hijo!— Gritó Kumiko sin poder callar más— ¿De quien más puede ser?

— ¡Calla mamá!— Pidió Sakura a punto de desmayarse por la presión del momento— ¡No digas más! ¡Vámonos, por favor!

Una vez más, Mikoto la detuvo cuando Sakura dio un par de pasos, esta vez la tomó por el brazo y se horrorizó al sentir el hueso a través de la piel. Dándose cuenta hasta entonces del deprimente aspecto de la joven, exclamó:

— ¡Por Dios, muchacha! ¡Eres un esqueleto andando!

—Por favor, déjame ir— Pidió Sakura con voz estrangulada, sintiendo cómo todo a su alrededor, daba vueltas— ¡Por favor!

Fue tal la súplica en su mirada y voz que Mikoto no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado. Sakura la miró agradecida y Mikoto pudo notar el gran sufrimiento de la joven. La interrogante no se hizo esperar. Si ese bebé era de Itachi, entonces, ¿por qué había salido todo tan mal el día de la boda?

—Quiero saberlo todo— Les dijo Mikoto cuando comenzaron a alejarse— Quiero saber que sucedió entre tú y mi hijo, por qué rompieron si estás embarazada de él. Iré a visitarte más tarde.

Sakura no se volvió ni se detuvo al escucharla. Fue su madre la que se detuvo. Se volvió a mirar a Mikoto y con amargura le dijo:

—No interrogues a mi hija, mejor pregúntale a tu hijo qué le hizo a Sakura. Porque algo muy grave debió hacerle para que ella intentara quitarse la vida.

"No, madre, no digas eso", gritó Sakura en silencio, deteniéndose, pero sin volverse a mirar a las mujeres.

— ¿Insinúas que Itachi tiene la culpa de todo?— Inquirió Mikoto irritada, elevando la voz.

—Yo no insinúo nada— Contestó Kumiko en el mismo tono de voz— Son los hechos los que hablan.

Ya para entonces, las miradas de las demás personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, estaban sobre ellas.

— ¡Mi hijo no tiene la culpa de que tu hija esté desquiciada!— Gritó Mikoto evidentemente furiosa.

— ¡Mamá!— Habló Sasuke, avergonzado de ser el centro de atención de los curiosos pacientes— Ya cálmate mamá. Todos nos observan.

Mikoto ignoró a su hijo. Como madre herida, siguió en defensa de su ausente hijo mayor:

—No fue tu hija la que quedó plantada el día de su boda. ¡Fue mi hijo! Por la humillación que sintió tuvo que irse de casa, de la misma ciudad. ¡Por culpa de tu hija! ¡Por culpa de ella!

Enfurecida, apuntó a Sakura, quien luchaba con la sensación del acrecentado mareo que amenazaba con hacerla perder el sentido.

— ¡Por culpa de tu hija no sé nada de mi hijo! ¡No sé si está vivo o muerto! ¡No sé nada de él!

El terminar la última frase, su voz se quebró y el llanto le impidió continuar hablando. Sasuke posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla. A continuación, un murmullo de preocupación brotó de los espectadores cuando Sakura cayó al suelo desmayada.

Cuando Sakura regresó del desmayo, se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Estaba conectada a un suero y confusa pensó que eras esos días en los que luchaba por su vida después de atentar contra ella. Estaba sola. Al sentir el movimiento en su vientre, cobró plena conciencia de donde estaba y por qué no pudo continuar dominando el mareo. La confesión de Mikoto de no saber nada de Itachi había acrecentado más su angustia y eso fue el acabose de sus fuerzas.

"Itachi, ¿dónde estás?"

Su ansiedad creció mientras la muda pregunta se repitió una y otra vez. Su madre la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas. No podía detenerlas.

—Ya deja de llorar— Le pidió irritada Kumiko— Con llorar no solucionas nada. Hay que pensar qué haremos con la familia Uchiha. Ya saben que esperas un hijo de Itachi. Lo querrán con ellos.

—Eso nunca— Murmuró Sakura con voz trémula, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manta de la cama— No tienen derecho.

— ¡Claro que tienen derecho! ¡Es el hijo de Itachi!

"Pero no es de Itachi", deseó gritar Sakura, pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados, mudos, guardando su secreto.

—Me iré de aquí, mamá— fue lo que dijo— Me iré lejos, a donde nadie me conozca.

Kumiko la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca… más loca.

— ¿A donde irías en tu estado?— Inquirió molesta— Deja de decir tonterías. Ya es hora de que recobres el juicio.

—Me iré— Reafirmó la joven, evidentemente sin deseos de recobrar el juicio que hacía meses había perdido.

— ¡Necia!— Bufó su madre airada por su terquedad— Tengo miedo de que cometas otra tontería si te vas de mi lado. No, no te dejaré ir. ¡Así que desiste de esa idea!

Pero no quiso desistir de esa idea. No importó qué le dijo su madre. Estaba decidida a marcharse de esa ciudad. Lejos. Al fin del mundo de ser necesario. Lo más pronto posible. En cuanto pudiera escapar de la vigilancia de su madre y la del personal de este hospital que se negaron a dejarla marchar en vista de su lastimoso aspecto.

Si Itachi se había marchado para aliviar su dolor, ¿por qué ella no?

¿Le ayudó a Itachi huir?

¿Había conseguido olvidar todo el daño que le causó?

¿La había olvidado a ella?

Si ella pudiera verlo ahora, hubiera encontrado la repuesta a esa pregunta.

No.

Itachi había vagado de ciudad en ciudad, de hotel en hotel, de posada en posada. Tratando de dejar en cada lugar al que llegaba, un recuerdo de ella. Una porción de su desengaño y dolor. Una fracción de ese amor que iba con él. Sobre todo, deseaba deshacerse de la horrible visión de Sakura, vestida con el elegante vestido de novia manchado de sangre. Esa espantosa visión que noche tras noche lo perseguía.

Y esta noche, no fue la excepción.

En su sueño intranquilo, Itachi se movió en la cama, bañado en su propio sudor. Su respiración acelerada indicó que la pesadilla era terrible.

Despertó gritando:

— ¡No, Sakura! ¡Basta!

Como todas las noches pasadas, hizo lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a refrescarse. Lavó su rostro y mirándose en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos, le preguntó a su reflejo:

— ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla?

De su interior brotó la respuesta silenciosa:

"Por que deseas saber que sucedió con ella. ¿Murió? ¿Vive?"

— ¡No!— Le gritó a su reflejo en voz alta— ¡No me interesa que sucedió con ella! ¡No me importa si murió!

Nuevamente, la voz interior:

"Mentiroso"

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡La odio! ¡Y te odio a ti por no olvidarla!

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo. Con impaciencia arrastró la silla para sentarse frente a la mesa. Tomó el lápiz y como si entrara en trance, comenzó a poner las notas de música que sonaban en su cabeza en una hoja de papel. Las notas musicales para piano se sucedían una tras otra en la mente. No dejó de escribir hasta que puso la nota final. La melodía sonó hermosa en su mente.

Miró meditativo todas las hojas que yacían desparramadas en la mesa. Eran más de veinte composiciones que en los últimos tres meses había compuesto. Sabía que esas composiciones eran lo más bello que había hecho y que se merecían ser escuchadas.

El contrato con su disquera no había caducado, así que una idea se había fijado en su mente. Debía volver a la odiada ciudad donde sufrió su mayor desilusión.

O podía mandarlas por correo. Su primo, amigo y representante, Shisui Uchiha, podía encargarse de todo.

La idea de mandarlas por correo no le agradó. Podían extraviarse…

La molesta voz interior se escuchó:

"No es que se extravíen. Quieres volver por ella"

— ¡No es eso!— Dijo entre dientes, como si tratara de justificarse con alguien— ¡Déjame en paz!

Al decir la última frase, su voz se elevó y su propio grito lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Estás perdiendo la razón!— Se dijo airado.

Así pareció. De pronto, sin pensárselo más, sacó la fiel maleta que lo siguió a todos lados y empacó las pocas pertenencias que tenía. En el fondo de la maleta había quedado la fotografía donde Sakura lo miraba sonriente y amorosa. Desde aquella noche en que huyó de casa, no volvió a verla.

* * *

**Muy bien, es todo por ahora, les agradezco en gran manera el que se tomen la molestía de leer. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en la actualización.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno, no me dilaté tanto con la actualización de este fic. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que como ya estoy de vacaciones ya se me verá por aquí más seguido. Sin más, la conti.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Salió del hotel sin pensar que había pagado un mes por adelantado y que de ese mes, solo habían pasado dos días. Tampoco pensó que eran después de las dos de la madrugada y por ello, el servicio de taxis era muy escaso. Estuvo impaciente, afuera del hotel, totalmente solo en la calle, esperando que pasara un taxi. Si no es por el recepcionista del hotel que lo vio allí afuera y se ofreció a llamar por teléfono para solicitar un taxi, la espera hubiera sido muy, pero muy larga.

—Venga a la recepción— Le pidió el recepcionista—. Acá afuera hace frío…

Itachi lo siguió al interior del hotel.

—Es poco probable que por aquí pase un taxi a estas horas, señor, a menos que se pida— Le informó con voz amable el hombre después de solicitar el taxi— Es por el lugar, ¿sabe? Casi nadie se aventura por estos lares.

Itachi lo miró sin expresión.

— ¿Piensa regresar?— Inquirió el buen hombre examinando el libro de registros.

—Ajá— Fue todo lo que respondió Itachi.

El recepcionista miró su maleta con las cejas arqueadas. Itachi no se inmutó.

—Pagó un mes por adelantado…

Itachi le lanzó ahora una mirada de… ¿Y qué?

El buen hombre se encogió de hombros. Con voz amable y servicial, dijo:

—No se enfade. Sólo estoy tratando de entretenerlo mientras llega su taxi, así la espera no se le hace larga.

—Ajá— Volvió a decir Itachi sin interés de conversar con el hombre.

— ¡Ah, mire! ¡Ya llegó su taxi!

—Ajá— Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi despidiéndose así del buen hombre.

En el aeropuerto, esperó como cinco horas para encontrar un vuelo que lo llevara de regreso a la casa de sus padres. Fue hasta que estuvo en el aire que se arrepintió de estar en este avión. No quería en realidad regresar. No por ella y trató de convencerse diciéndose en silencio:

_"No regreso por ella" "Es por necesidad"_

—Señor, ¿Se siente usted bien?

Itachi miró a la azafata que preocupada, le ofrecía una bebida. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que estaba firmemente sujetado al asiento de adelante y la expresión de su rostro era de angustia. Se soltó del asiento y relajó los músculos del rostro, luego, para tranquilizar a la azafata y de paso a los otros pasajeros que lo miraban extrañados, sonrió diciendo:

— Estoy bien, gracias. No, no quiero tomar nada, quizás más tarde.

La azafata asintió. Ella era muy atractiva y se alejó contoneando sus bien dotadas caderas. Itachi y los otros pasajeros la observaron hasta que ella desapareció tras la cortina que separaba al personal de los pasajeros.

Uno de los pasajeros de la fila de al lado, le dijo a su compañero de asiento:

—Tengo que buscar a esa hermosura cuando baje de este avión. Cupido me ha flechado…

_"Pobre", _pensó Itachi compasivo. _"No sabe lo que dice. Si supiera que la flecha de Cupido es una maldición"._

— ¡Si lo sabré yo!— Murmuró abatido

—Perdón, ¿Dijo algo?— Le preguntó su compañera de asiento, una mujer mayor que lo miró con gentileza.

—No, no dije nada.

Itachi se recargó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y le ordenó a su mente no pensar más en tonterías, lo cual logró gracias a que no tardaron en llegar a su destino. Una vez más en tierra, se subió a un taxi y dando la dirección de su primo, amigo y representante, Shisui Uchiha, se dirigió a verlo.

— ¡Itachi!— Lo saludó su primo con entusiasmo, dándole un afectuoso abrazo— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Desde aquella tarde…

Shisui guardó silencio dándose cuenta que era una imprudencia mencionar el día de su fracasada boda.

—Como sea, me da mucho gusto verte. ¿Traes algo?

Itachi, con todo y equipaje, se sentó ante una mesa, colocó la maleta sobre esta, la abrió y sacó las composiciones.

—He compuesto algunas melodías que me gustaría escucharas.

—Perfecto. Vamos al piano.

Itachi se sentó ahora ante el piano. Colocó las partituras en su lugar, se dio masaje en los dedos y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía invadió toda la casa. Poco a poco, todo el personal doméstico comenzó a reunirse alrededor de Itachi. Cuando terminó de tocar la primera pieza, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso Shisui, que nunca le había aplaudido y es que la verdad, sus composiciones anteriores no eran muy buenas. De hecho, ningún intérprete quería tocarlas. Le admiró ver como Shisui le aplaudía entusiasmado. Se turbó al mirar a los que se habían congregado a causa de su melodía y le sorprendió darse cuenta que su música los había tocado hasta las lágrimas.

— ¡Es muy hermosa!— Dijo una joven sirvienta que luchaba por contener las lágrimas— ¡Es muy hermosa!

—Estoy de acuerdo— Afirmó Shisui— Vaya, hombre, me has dejado… ¡Sin palabras! ¡Vamos! ¡Toca las otras!

Itachi tocó algunas más y cada melodía superó a la anterior. Al final, el público no invitado, terminó sin poder contener las lágrimas y comentarios como:

— ¡No sé cuál es la más hermosa!

— ¡Todas son sublimes!

— ¡Son obras maestras!

— ¡Son maravillosas!

Se dejaron escuchar a medida que los domésticos regresaban a sus labores.

—Itachi, Itachi— Dijo Shisui más que satisfecho— Aquí hay material para producir dos discos. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en los arreglos. Me gustaría que tú mismo las tocaras. ¿Qué dices? Tocaste maravillosamente.

—No, no quiero tocarlas yo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por que eso implicaría hacer presentaciones ante el público. Después del escándalo aquel… ya sabes cual… No, Shisui. No quiero presentarme ante el público. Es más, quiero usar un seudónimo como compositor, no quiero que nadie sepa que yo soy el compositor. Itachi Uchiha ha muerto como compositor para el público. De ahora en adelante seré… ¡No sé! ¡Cualquier nombre!

—Pero Itachi, piensa en la fama, las giras, las mujeres…

Itachi arqueó las cejas y con voz amarga, dijo:

—No quiero fama, ni giras, mucho menos mujeres.

— ¡Oh, Itachi! ¡Amigo mío!— Se lamentó Shisui triste— ¡Cuánto daño te hizo Sakura!

Itachi le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. A continuación, se encogió de hombros y con voz tranquila, dijo:

—Tampoco necesito que me compadezcas. Además, ella ya no puede hacerme daño. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que la odio! ¡La odio como jamás pensé odiar a alguien!

—Sí, claro— Dijo Shisui tomando una partitura— La odias tanto que le pusiste su nombre a esta melodía.

Itachi enrojeció. Tomó la partitura de las manos de Shisui y la miró con ojos tormentosos.

—Podemos cambiarle el nombre, si quieres— sugirió su amigo en voz baja— Pero no podemos dejar de incluirla, es la mejor de todas.

Itachi movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Inclúyela en el disco, pero no le cambies el nombre…

—Es tu trabajo, hombre. Sólo cambiaré lo que quieras. Y hablando de trabajo, menudo trabajo me dejaste tú a mí con tu familia.

— ¿A que te refieres?— Inquirió Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

—Que tu madre me habla casi todos los días preguntándome por ti. No ha tenido informes de ti durante meses y ya me vuelven loco sus llamadas. Ya que te has dignado regresar, ve a casa y tranquiliza a esa pobre mujer que te dio la vida antes de que le dé un infarto, porque me doy cuenta por tu equipaje que no has pisado tu casa ¿Verdad? Anoche me llamó angustiada. Me pidió, no, me exigió que le dijera dónde estabas. Sospecho que siempre dudó de mí y que todo este tiempo ha pensado que yo te estoy ocultando. Por la llamada que me hizo anoche, amigo mío, creo que algo muy serio ocurre en tu casa, así que ve para allá inmediatamente.

—Bueno, bueno— murmuró Itachi al verse empujado por Shisui a la puerta— No es necesario que me eches así, ya me voy para allá. Nos vemos luego.

En la puerta, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Inesperadamente, Shisui le murmuró al oído:

— ¿Sabes que no murió?

Itachi se separó del abrazo y sin dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro, a pesar de que su corazón golpeó con agitación dentro de su pecho, dijo con frialdad:

—Nos vemos después…

Se marchó apresurado para que Shisui no viera la agitación que lo envolvió, además de que diferentes emociones plagaron de sentimientos encontrados su alma. De entre todas esas emociones, pudo identificar una:

¡Alivio!

¡Estaba viva!

Por un segundo, se permitió sentir esa emoción, después, la amargura y el odio la sepultaron. Mientras se dirigía, una vez más en taxi a su casa, otro sentimiento se sumó a la lista:

Venganza.

Al llegar a su casa, tuvo un recibimiento inesperado. Después de los abrazos y lágrimas por su regreso, las recriminaciones no se hicieron esperar. Sus padres y Sasuke lo atacaron sin tregua:

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarla en ese estado?— Lo acusó su madre y el enojo fue evidente en su mirada— ¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo semejante!

— ¡Eso que hiciste no es de un verdadero hombre, Itachi!— Le dijo su padre con voz molesta— El hombre que es un caballero responde por sus errores y no huye.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo tratara a alguien así, Itachi? Se supone que eras mi ejemplo a seguir— habló Sasuke con gran molestia— ¡Te desconozco como hermano!

—Yo, que te di la mejor educación— Lloró su madre— Y mira lo que has hecho.

—Pero esto tiene que arreglarse enseguida— Gritó su padre— ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu deber!

Boquiabierto, Itachi miraba a uno y a otro, escuchando sin entender de qué diantres hablaban todos.

— ¡Con un demonio!— Vociferó con ira— ¿De qué rayos me están acusando?

— ¡Cómo!— Vociferó también su padre— ¿Y te atreves a hacerte el inocente? ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

La poca vergüenza era de ellos, se dijo furioso Itachi. Jamás pensó que su propia familia lo difamara de esta manera. Aspirando profundo para tranquilizarse, dijo con frialdad:

—Necesito que me expliquen. ¿Ustedes creen que yo lastimé de alguna manera a alguien?

— ¡Pero que cinismo!— Bufó su madre, enseguida, mirando a su marido, continuó— Necesita verlo con sus propios ojos para que deje de hacerse el inocente. Vamos, llevémosle allá.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, Mikoto y Sasuke lo tomaron del brazo, uno a cada lado y guiados por su padre, lo condujeron fuera de la casa, lo animaron a subir al auto de su padre que se encontraba aparcado enfrente de la mansión y su padre dio marcha al auto hacia… Donde tenían que llevarlo.

De haberlo deseado, se hubiera negado a seguirlos, pero estaba confundido, intrigado y furioso por las absurdas acusaciones. Necesitaba saber de qué se le acusaba.

—Menos mal que no la dejaron salir ayer— Escuchó decir a su madre— La vieron tan mal que tendrá que quedarse unos días más.

Itachi consideró que no le interesaba preguntar de quien hablaba su madre. Y menos si ese alguien era a quien supuestamente había dañado, u ofendido o cualquier otra cosa que según ellos le había hecho.

El camino se le antojó interminable por el abundante tráfico, así que suspiró aliviado cuando su padre entró al estacionamiento de un elevado edificio. Dejaron el auto y los cuatro entraron al edificio donde tomaron el elevador. Su padre pulsó el botón para el cuarto piso.

Bien, ya lo tenían donde querían. ¿Qué seguía a continuación?

Subieron en silencio. Al Llegar al cuarto piso, caminaron por un largo corredor que lucía varias puertas enumeradas a un lado y al otro. Se detuvieron ante una puerta que rotulaba el número cuatrocientos veintiuno.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Itachi se estremeció, reacio a traspasar esa puerta. En el fondo de su corazón, supo que detrás de esa puerta, lo aguardaba algo que terminaría por arruinarlo emocionalmente.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy. Mil gracias a los que leen y más aún a los que dejan sus lindos comentarios. Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Vaya, cumplí el plazo que me dictaminé a mí misma, no lo creo; pero lo prometí y lo cumplo. Aquí está la continuación. Gracias a lo que leeron y claro, gracias por sus reviews, son invaluables, y recibí más esta vez. ¡Ah, qué emoción! Ya no hablo más y dejo el capi.**

**Recuerden: Nada de esto me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—Ya quisiera irme de aquí, madre. Entre más pronto me vaya, mejor.

Sakura se movió inquieta sobre la cama. Se encontraba recostada apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Una rara inquietud oprimía su pecho y la mantuvo nerviosa. Esta sensación era nueva, diferente a las que llevaba sintiendo en los últimos meses.

—Ya te dijo el doctor que debes pasar algunos días aquí. Como te has negado a alimentarte bien tú misma durante el embarazo, se te está administrando un suplemento vitamínico con el suero. Dice el doctor que estás muy débil. Puedes perder al bebé.

La extraña inquietud de la joven, le impidió sentir el conocido deseo de que ella prefiriera perder al bebé. Por primera vez no la invadió ese sentimiento.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, mamá, por favor.

—Hija, permanece en reposo.

La inquietud de Sakura creció, lo que la hizo intentar levantarse ella sola. Estaba tan débil que cualquier esfuerzo la cansaba con facilidad. Kumiko no tuvo otra opción que ayudarle.

Al ponerse de pie, Sakura se mareó por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder luchar contra el mareo. Maldijo entre dientes. Si el día de ayer no se hubiera desmayado, no estaría aquí, retenida e imposibilitada para marcharse, lejos, como lo había planeado. Temía que Mikoto regresara para seguir atormentándola con su interrogatorio. Quizás a eso se debiera esta terrible inquietud. Ese raro deseo de salir corriendo.

Se sobresaltó con angustia cuando vio abrirse la puerta.

"Oh, Dios, pensó, no hay escapatoria".

El malestar físico aumentó. Palideció cuando una figura se recortó contra la puerta. No podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos miraron. Tal vez esto era parte de sus sueños, porque era allí solamente donde podía convertir en realidad este loco anhelo de verlo. Cerró los ojos pensando que al abrirlos, la visión desaparecería.

No vio como Itachi dio un paso más al interior del cuarto, mirándola pasmado. La reconoció enseguida. Por sus ojos. Esos ojos jade que lo miraron muy abiertos por la sorpresa, sorpresa que él compartió. No salió corriendo porque detrás de él, sus padres se lo impidieron empujándolo más hacia adentro.

No quería verla y sin embargo, aquí estaba, frente a ella, preguntándose dónde había quedado la mujer que había amado.

"Que amas", lo corrigió la molesta voz interior.

Recorrió su rostro con mirada ávida, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, sus pensamientos y lo que vio en ese rostro antes lozano, no le gustó. Ahora estaba pálido y marchito. Los pómulos resaltaban en el delgado rostro que mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si con esa acción, ella pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

Su mirada bajó y se detuvo en el abultado vientre. Lo que vio allí le gustó menos. La bata de hospital no podía ocultar su estado. Nada podía ocultarlo, ni siquiera el hecho de que ella permanecía sentada sobre la cama, inmóvil, como si tuviera miedo de moverse, como si temiera que él fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella para cobrar su venganza.

Una venganza que realmente deseaba tomar. Apretó las manos en un puño para contener el súbito deseo de gritar. De reprochar. De insultar. De preguntar. ¿De quien era el bebé? ¿Con quien lo había traicionado? ¿Un compañero de la universidad? ¿Un profesor? ¿Quién? ¿Con quien se había burlado de él?

Con el corazón acelerado, Sakura pudo sentir la aguda mirada de Itachi. Aún sin verla, tembló al percibir el odio.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, encontrándose sus miradas. La de él, como la había percibido, era fría, iluminada por el odio. La de ella, triste, avergonzada, asustada.

Sakura se puso de pie con lentitud. Con voz temblorosa, dijo:

—Ita… chi.

— ¡Tú! ¡Cállate!

Fue tajante y frío, tanto así, que ella se estremeció. En ese momento, todo dejó de existir, excepto ellos dos y sus sentimientos. No soportando más la mirada de odio, Sakura desvió la suya y susurró con temor:

—Lo siento… Lo siento… mucho.

Itachi, lleno de rabia incontrolada, se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero sus padres se lo impidieron.

—No puedes irte hasta que arreglemos este asunto— Ordenó su padre.

Itachi deseaba golpear a alguien para descargar su furia y su decepción. Cruelmente había comprendido por qué ella lo había dejado el día de su boda.

— ¿Qué asunto?— Preguntó él sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

— ¿Cómo qué asunto?— habló Mikoto enfadada— ¡Un nieto mío no puede andar por allí rodando! ¡Tienes que casarte con ella!

Itachi lanzó una maldición. Con furia acrecentada, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sakura, después, dirigió su atención a sus padres y habló con dureza:

—No. No voy a casarme con ella. Ahora menos que nunca.

—Tendrás que hacerlo— Ordenó su padre— Tu madre tiene razón. Un nieto nuestro debe llevar tu nombre.

Itachi volvió a maldecir. Miró a Sakura otra vez y ella sintió el golpe de su creciente odio. Con voz helada, le preguntó:

— ¿Que le has dicho a mis padres?

Caminó hacia ella, amenazador. Kumiko, sorprendida y un tanto asustada por la actitud de él, se colocó entre Itachi y su hija, temerosa de que él pudiera golpearla ya que era evidente que eso deseaba hacer.

— ¡Cálmate, Itachi!— Susurró con voz pacífica— No tienes que ponerte así.

Con una fuerza increíble, tal vez la que le daba la furia, Itachi tomó a Kumiko por los hombros y la movió con facilidad haciéndola a un lado. Sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, ordenó con aparente calma, pero algo en su voz no permitió objeción:

—Quiero que salgan todos del cuarto. Necesito hablar con… ésta.

El "ésta", sonó a insulto en los oídos de Sakura.

—Si te atreves a hacerle daño— Advirtió Kumiko antes de salir— Te las verás conmigo…

Si Sakura hubiera podido moverse, hubiera seguido a su madre, pero ni siquiera pudo retroceder porque la cama detrás de ella le bloqueó cualquier ruta de escape, además de estar conectada al suero.

Itachi se acercó tanto a ella que sus alientos se mezclaron. Ella pudo ver más de cerca la negra y brillante mirada que parecía taladrarla. Con voz muy baja y amenazante, él volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué le has dicho a mis padres?

Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, reflejado en estos el miedo, respondió con voz temblorosa:

—Nada. No les he dicho nada.

La mirada de él brilló todavía más. Entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo es entonces que hayan concluido que este bastardo es mío?

Sakura se estremeció cuando él acercó más el rostro al suyo. En ese momento, sintió la terrible necesidad de que la abrazara como meses atrás, cuando él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Lejos de abrazarla, Itachi la tomó por los hombros apretándolos con fuerza, dañándola. El dolor le arrancó lágrimas y cerró los ojos para detenerlas. Lo escuchó decir con voz amarga:

—Nunca fui más allá de unos besos y abrazos contigo. Te mantenía pura para nuestra noche de bodas, entonces ¿cómo es que mis padres dicen que esta criatura es mía? ¿De quién es?

Sakura mantuvo el silencio. Primero muerta que confesarle su vergonzoso secreto.

— ¡Dime, mujerzuela inmunda!— La insultó herido— ¿Gozaste cuando me traicionaste con él? ¿Se rieron juntos de mí? ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! ¿Se rieron cuando me consideraron un pobre tonto e iluso?

Lo único que salió de los labios de Sakura, fue una queja de dolor cuando él soltó sus hombros y la tomó ahora por el cabello corto jalándola hacia atrás. No obstante, el dolor en el cuero cabelludo no se pudo comparar con el dolor de su corazón cuando comprendió por las palabras de Itachi en que se había convertido a sus ojos. El mismo lo había dicho:

"Mujerzuela inmunda"

—Mírame— Ordenó Itachi— Dime. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El te dejó? ¿Por eso atentaste contra tu vida? ¿Qué planes fabricaron en mi contra? ¿Te casarías conmigo y tiempo después me pedirías el divorcio y así quedarte con la mitad de mi fortuna para disfrutarla con ese traidor? ¡Contesta! ¿Eran esos sus planes?

—No, ¡No!— Balbuceó Sakura sin poder contener más las lágrimas— Suéltame, por favor… Me estás lastimando

Itachi la arrojó con fuerza en la cama. Se irguió amenazante sobre ella. Con la mirada destilando furia y odio, continuó acosándola:

— ¿Cuando decidió que él no quería continuar con el plan? ¿Cuando supo que esperabas a su hijo? ¿Te dio a escoger entre el dinero, mi dinero o él? ¿Pensaste que no podías vivir sin él, pero tampoco sin mi dinero? ¿Por eso atentaste contra tu vida?

Muy dolida por las injustas acusaciones, Sakura sólo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando todo. Fue la llegada de la enfermera para aplicarle otra sustancia fortalecedora lo que impidió que Itachi continuara atormentándola y eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco. Así que para cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, con voz controlada, él dijo:

—Muy bien, Sakura. Les has hecho creer a mis padres que ese bastardo es mío. He notado que mamá está débil de salud, así que no quiero preocuparla más. El que mamá sepa que me engañaste con otro puede llegar a ser muy doloroso para ella, así que no me queda otra opción… Me casaré contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con incredulidad al escucharlo.

—No… No puedes…

La silenció con una mirada de ira. Con voz fría preguntó:

— ¿Que no puedo? Verás que sí puedo. No te emociones. No siento más por ti que odio y desprecio. Me caso contigo por que así cumplo dos cosas. Mantener la salud de mi madre en buen estado y… Vengarme.

La última palabra la dijo con cruel regocijo. Sakura lo pudo ver en su mirada. El estaba dispuesto a hacerla pagar por todo el daño que sentía le había hecho.

—Esta vez no podrás escapar. ¿Sabe tu madre que este bastardo no es mío? Tu padre sí lo sabía ¿Verdad? ¿Fue eso lo que lo mató? ¿La decepción de saber que tenía una hija… como tú? Te casarás conmigo Sakura, quieras o no.

Sakura sollozó. El tenía razón. Por causa de todo lo que había sucedido con ella, su padre había muerto y eso era algo más que no podía perdonarse. Su madre sufría mucho por la muerte de su padre y sus hermanas también. Las gemelas se habían quedado sin los cuidados de Hiroshi. Ahora, era su madre la que las cuidaba y no lo hacía muy bien porque siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades. Ahora se dio cuenta de como su propia agonía estaba consumiendo a su familia. Había sido cruel y egoísta con su madre y sus hermanas.

—Otra cosa— Escuchó decir a Itachi— Nos casaremos por bienes separados. Así, cuando considere que mi venganza está cumplida, podrás irte, pero de mi dinero no te llevarás ni un centavo.

Sakura pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas de dolor. De pronto deseó no llorar delante de él, para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaba con sus palabras. Se obligó a decir:

—Jamás me casaría por dinero…

Itachi la miró con dureza. Los ojos negros entrecerrados, ocultos casi por las largas pestañas. Sakura no pudo adivinar qué pensamientos hostiles rondaban por su mente al mirar esos ojos, pero al escucharlo supo cuáles eran y la sensación de opresión en la región torácica aumentó.

—No volverás a engañarme. Te amé como a nadie, pero ahora te desprecio. ¡Mírate! No eres más que un guiñapo humano. Ni siquiera eres digna de mi compasión, así que no la esperes. ¡Jamás volverás a hacerme daño!

En ese momento, Itachi tuvo la certeza de que no era necesario que ella lo dañara. Él mismo se estaba causando daño con cada palabra, con cada insulto que le decía. Eran como pequeñas bombas que estallaban en su interior abriendo cientos de heridas, por que todas esas palabras e insultos eran contrarios a lo que en verdad sentía. Su aspecto desvalido y su debilidad despertaban su deseo de protegerla. Ardía su corazón por abrazarla, por besarla, por sentirla temblar entre sus brazos. Pero no hacerla temblar de miedo, como lo hacía ahora, sino de amor. Por eso se había alejado de ella aquella noche, cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital, negándose a entrar para verla. Temió no tener el valor de rechazarla. Temió perder el poco orgullo que le había quedado después del ridículo que le hizo pasar. Temió llegar a suplicarle que no lo dejara, que no se muriera, porque lo más terrible de todo, era que no podía verla morir, porque entonces él también moriría con ella. No se creyó capaz de enfrentar su muerte.

Hoy, entendió una verdad fundamental mientras la miraba, sentada en la cama, frágil, a punto de desfallecer, pidiendo a gritos con la mirada nublada por la tristeza que la perdonara.

La amaba. No podía vivir sin ella, pero tampoco podía perdonarla. Así que disfrazó su amor con odio, porque el sentimiento del odio era el que le daba valía, honor, orgullo. Este odio sería el que le ayudaría a no perder su dignidad. Le ayudaría a recobrar el honor que ella había manchado con su infidelidad.

Algo más que entendió, fue que para lograr su propósito, el de odiarla, debía mantenerse a distancia de ella debido a que si la tenía cerca, ella tenía el poder de encender su ternura, su amor e incluso su pasión y se preguntó dolido por qué.

Ella había perdido su atractivo. Estaba horrible. El cabello corto, despeinado y sin forma no la favorecía. Las mejillas hundidas en el rostro, resaltaban de tal manera sus pómulos que a su vez marcaban las cuencas de sus ojos dándole una apariencia cadavérica.

Itachi se estremeció.

Solo faltaba el vestido de novia salpicado de sangre para que se pareciera a la Sakura de sus pesadillas.

¡Qué horror!

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Itachi desvió la mirada de ella para no seguir torturándose con la espantosa visión que ella representaba y Sakura contuvo la respiración al notar que él no quería ni siquiera mirarla. ¡Tanto así la odiaba! Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y agradeció en silencio que Itachi ya no la mirara.

—Le diré a mi padre que consiga un juez— Escuchó decir a Itachi de pronto, con voz impersonal— Nos casaremos aquí y ahora. Así. No quiero verte vestida de novia nunca más.

— ¿Un juez?— Repitió ella sobresaltada. No pensó que fueran reales las palabras de Itachi en cuanto a casarse hasta que lo escuchó— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora, antes de que prefiera olvidar mi venganza y me arrepienta de casarme contigo, porque francamente, mujer, ¡estás horrible! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tenerte a su lado?

El corazón de Sakura se hizo añicos cuando sus palabras la golpearon con crueldad.

—No puedo ni describir lo fea que estás— Continuó él— No me produces más que náuseas.

Sakura no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Tomando con manos temblorosas la sábana de la cama, se cubrió el rostro y lloró sin control.

Itachi se dignó verla y se estremeció de dolor al ver como los delgadísimos hombros de ella se sacudían por los afligidos sollozos que el llanto le arrancaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pestañeó para alejar unas lágrimas súbitas que humedecieron sus largas pestañas. Se recriminó por su debilidad. Ella no merecía sus lágrimas, nada de él. Como un hombre de orgullo, no tenía que compadecerse y mucho menos llorar.

¡Diantres! ¿Por qué entonces las lágrimas se empeñaban en humedecer sus ojos?

La odió más por ello.

Sakura mantuvo el rostro cubierto con la sábana mientras no pudo controlar el llanto, después, cuando hubo logrado controlarse un poco, se descubrió notando que estaba sola.

Itachi se había marchado.

* * *

**Personalmente, creo que Itachi se pasó. No sé, juzguen uestedes. Otra vez gracias por leer y comentar. Es todo por hoy. Nos estamos leyendo. Se cuidan.**

**Bye**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Y como dicen, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo el capítulo que sigue, espero les guste. Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic y más aún a aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews. ¡Mil gracias! Sin más, la conti.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sin dejar de lanzar suspiros provocados por la acción de llorar, se recostó sobre la cama. Se cubrió con la sábana que la había ocultado de la vergüenza humillante que le causaron las palabras de Itachi y se enroscó de lado cerrando los ojos. Sentíase muy cansada. Quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar más. Eso seguía siendo la única ruta de escape. No obstante, no le permitieron dormir mucho. Una hora escasa.

—Sakura, hija…

La voz de su madre penetró la oscuridad donde ella vagaba en su sueño.

—Ya está listo todo para el casamiento…

Sakura abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor descubriendo que aparte de la familia de Itachi y su madre, había un hombre de mediana edad. Por supuesto, no podía faltar el novio, quien le ordenó con voz áspera:

—Levántate. El juez no tiene todo el día.

La joven apartó la sábana para sentarse. Temblando, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kumiko. Como en un sueño, observó como el juez colocaba el enorme libro de registros sobre la mesa rodante que se utilizaba para servirle sus alimentos.

No era el mismo juez de la vez anterior. Aquél era amigo de Itachi.

Tampoco estaban en el bellamente arreglado jardín, donde la orquesta tocó la marcha nupcial, la cual tampoco sonó.

No había invitados, sólo los testigos. Fugaku y Sasuke para Itachi y su madre y Mikoto para ella.

No habría fiesta después de la boda, así como tampoco habría banquete, ni baile.

Muchos menos luna de miel.

No había amor mutuo.

Ni una bella novia.

Ni un feliz novio.

En vez de eso, había un cuarto de hospital.

Un juez desconocido.

Una novia cadavérica.

Un novio vengativo.

Pero sobre todo, había odio.

Mucho odio.

Sin olvidar a un asistente no invitado.

El bebé de ella.

Esa criatura que en ese momento se movió con energía dentro del vientre, tal vez en un intento de defenderse de los angustiosos sentimientos que su madre le transmitía.

Sakura se tocó el vientre. El movimiento del bebé se hizo más activo. Esto hizo que por primera vez, desde que supo que estaba embarazada, tomara conciencia de que dentro de ella llevaba una vida y de que ella era responsable por esa vida. Por primera vez también, ella se acarició el vientre sin tratar de hacerse daño. Comprendió entonces que lo quisiera o no, ella era su madre y esta criatura era su hijo.

Itachi la miró tocarse el vientre y un desagrado profundo lo invadió. Desde ese momento rechazó a la criatura, porque ese bebé debió ser de él, no de otro.

Al desagrado se le sumó la ira.

Una ira ciega que lo despojó de cualquier sentimiento humano. Así fue fácil que llegara a su mente una idea macabra que se quedó fija, reacia a salir de allí.

Ese bebé no viviría en su casa una vez que naciera.

De esta manera, sumidos ambos en sus propios pensamientos, escucharon el discurso del juez como si estuviera muy lejos, prestando poca atención a las frases:

—En las buenas y en las malas… En la salud y en la enfermedad… Hasta que la muerte los separe…

Sin dar marcha atrás, pusieron sus firmas en el gran libro de registros y un matrimonio nuevo se sumó a la lista.

Una vez puestas las firmas, Itachi mostró prisa por marcharse ignorando la invitación del juez:

—Puede besar a la novia.

Se fue. No dio razones. Sólo se fue.

Así que, tampoco hubo felicitaciones.

El ambiente quedó cargado de dudas y preguntas, pero como nadie quiso preguntar, ni decir, terminaron por marcharse, incluso Kumiko que debía ir a casa a atender a las gemelas.

En silencio, Sakura dio las gracias por quedarse sola. El nudo que sentía en la garganta estaba por ahogarla y sólo podía deshacerse de él llorando, por lo tanto, se hizo ovillo en la cama, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana y lloró.

Otra vez.

Lloró por una boda soñada que pudo tener y no tuvo.

Lloró por un amor que había perdido y que nunca recobraría.

Lloró por ese bebé que era inocente.

Lloró por que era muy desdichada y temía que esa desdicha creciera ante la venganza de Itachi.

¿Qué tenía él planeado para ella?

Se estremeció de miedo y se acurrucó más bajo la sábana. Así la encontró su madre por la tarde, cuando el sol caía ya.

—Ya basta, Sakura. ¡Deja de llorar!— Le pidió Kumiko desesperada— ¿Qué más quieres? Finalmente, Itachi respondió y te dio su nombre. ¡Deberías estar feliz! Tu hijo no nacerá sin padre…

El llanto de Sakura aumentó. Qué rápido se habían distorsionado las cosas. Su madre pareció olvidar que fue ella la que dejó plantado a Itachi y no al revés. ¿Cómo fue que se habían invertido los papeles? ¡Con razón Itachi la odiaba!

Lo demostró así al no ir a visitarla ni una sola vez mientras estuvo internada. Hizo acto de presencia muy temprano el día que le dieron el alta.

Al verlo, Sakura se mordió los labios por la angustia. El no tenía buen aspecto. Las ojeras alrededor de los ojos manifestaron que, al igual que ella, había pasado malas noches. La barba crecida y descuidada le daba un aspecto desaliñado. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan mal cuidado. Sintió ternura por él y no pudo resistir el impulso de alargar su mano para tocar el rostro. Al instante, Itachi se hizo para atrás, como si huyera de una serpiente venenosa.

—No hagas eso— Le pidió él con voz ronca— ¿Acaso crees que estoy deseoso de que me toques? Deja de perder el tiempo. Yo si tengo trabajo, no me la paso en cama haciéndome la víctima para provocar la lástima de todos.

_"Yo no hago eso", _replicó ella en silencio, herida.

— ¿Donde está mamá?— Preguntó en cambio.

—Fue a pagar la cuenta para acelerar tu salida. Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para perder, así que muévete y arréglate para poder irnos.

Como la miró muy impaciente, Sakura tomó su ropa de la maleta y fue al baño para cambiarse la bata de hospital. Se encontraba vestida con las pantaletas y el sostén cuando Itachi empujó la puerta del baño y entró. Ella no había puesto el seguro y dando un pequeño grito de vergüenza y sorpresa al verlo, trató de cubrirse con el vestido de que iba a ponerse.

La mirada de Itachi brilló con maldad. Sonrió más malévolo aún cuando dijo con sarcasmo:

—Solo tenía curiosidad de ver como se ve un esqueleto ventrudo. No es una visión muy agradable, créemelo.

Turbada y herida, Sakura se tragó las lágrimas. Bajo la intensa mirada de él, se puso el vestido sintiéndose la mujer más despreciada. Era verdad que no estaba en su mejor momento, pero él se complacía en hacérselo notar y se superaba por ser cada vez más hiriente.

Lo comprobó por las siguientes palabras que la hirieron todavía más:

—No comprendo como pude enamorarme de ti, no eres más que una basura. ¡Gracias a Dios que pude librarme de ese amor!

La joven futura madre no pudo retener las lágrimas. Era muy difícil hacerlo puesto que se encontraba muy sensible. Se había hecho a la idea de vivir sin Itachi, incluso, se había resignado a no volverlo a ver nunca más en la vida. El dolor y el sufrimiento fueron haciéndose soportables, pero ahora, ese sufrimiento y dolor, con él a su lado, humillándola, hiriéndola y despreciándola, se habían acrecentado haciéndose insoportables. Itachi se había convertido en un monstruo vengativo. Sus palabras eran como dagas que penetraban en su corazón, en su mente, en lo más recóndito de su ser, abriendo una fuente de angustia y dolor imparable, cosa que había incrementado su llanto.

Lo peor es que no lloraba sólo por eso.

Estaba librando angustiosas batallas contra sus propios deseos, como ese de tocarle el rostro, o como el de arrojarse a sus brazos, o el de esperar una mirada de amor de esos hermosos ojos negros. O el deseo de un beso compartido, de risas de conspiración, felices, confiadas y abiertas. Era muy difícil luchar contra tales deseos, pero debía hacerlo. Itachi le había dejado muy claro que no deseaba siquiera que lo tocara. ¿Cómo había dicho él?

_"No me produces más que náuseas"_

Al recuerdo de esas palabras, el llanto de Sakura aumentó. Irritado por sus lágrimas, Itachi le ordenó con frialdad:

— ¡Deja ya de hacerte la víctima!

Salió del baño. Limpiándose las lágrimas con un pedazo de papel higiénico, Sakura lo siguió al cuarto.

— ¿Eso es tuyo?— Señaló una pequeña maleta que yacía sobre la cama, cuyo contenido era otra muda de ropa completa, un peine, un espejo, un estuche de maquillaje y unas cremas que su madre le había llevado.

—Sí— Respondió ella sin poder hablar a causa del nudo en la garganta que insistía en sofocarla.

—Pues tómala y vámonos— Ordenó él y salió del cuarto sin esperarla.

Sakura tomó la maleta y salió al pasillo para seguirlo, pero ya Itachi tomaba el elevador para bajar a la planta baja, sin ella.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la planta baja, su madre la esperaba.

—Itachi nos espera en el estacionamiento— Le informó Kumiko tomando de su mano la maleta— Vamos

Kumiko la tomó del brazo para ayudarla y guiarla, pero muy irritada, Sakura se soltó del cariñoso apretón y dijo:

—Déjame, mamá. No soy una inválida. Sé donde queda el estacionamiento.

Al momento se sintió mal. Había sido muy injusta con su madre. Ella no tenía la culpa del trato que le estaba dando Itachi, así que no debía descargar su frustración con ella.

—Perdona, mamá.

Kumiko no dijo nada. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a que su hija mayor la tratara con insolencia. En silencio llegaron al estacionamiento. En el auto, Itachi las esperaba impaciente. En completo silencio, hicieron el recorrido hasta la casa de Kumiko, donde la dejaron. Kumiko casi pareció aliviada de poder dejar en manos de Itachi a su hija. Confió en que él sería la tabla salvadora de Sakura, por ello, lo único que dijo antes de que se marcharan, fue:

—Te haré llegar tus cosas, hija.

Sakura asintió. Un minuto después se habían incorporado al tráfico. Fue cuando Sakura se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿A donde vamos? ¿Viviremos con tus padres?

Itachi desvió la mirada del tráfico para verla un instante. Su dura mirada la taladró.

— ¿Estás loca?— Le preguntó furioso— ¡No dejaré que manches ese hogar santo permitiendo que pongas un pie allí!

Sakura pareció empequeñecer por el insulto. Se acurrucó en el asiento mirando con fijeza un punto adelante, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Ya no dijo nada. Si el mantenerse callada evitaba los insultos de él, entonces haría un voto de silencio.

El viaje le pareció interminable, pero setenta minutos después, llegaron a su destino. Se estiró en el asiento para ver como Itachi hizo rodar el auto para entrar a un sendero, entre el bosque. Este sendero los condujo a una cochera que era parte de una vieja y descuidada casa construida con material y madera.

Itachi detuvo el auto apagando el motor. Bajó y se estiró para desentumirse permitiendo que la playera que vestía con unos ajustados jean, se pegara a su pecho mostrando sus bien definidos músculos.

Sakura retuvo la respiración al verlo.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Itachi mirándola burlón— ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir en el auto? ¿No quieres conocer tu nueva casa?

La burla en su voz opacó el deseo de admirarlo. Sin la ayuda de él, bajó del auto. Recorrió el exterior de la casa con la mirada. No le gustó mucho lo que vio. Había basura por todos lados. Lo que había sido un jardín, yacía seco y polvoriento. La fachada de la casa necesitaba con urgencia una mano de pintura y mantenimiento. Algunos vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y los escalones de madera que subían al porche de la casa, también de madera, estaban viejos y podridos.

— ¿Te gusta?— Le preguntó Itachi mirándola de manera misteriosa.

Sakura enfrentó su mirada. La de él parecía lanzar destellos de satisfacción.

—Sí, me gusta— Mintió ella. Itachi sonrió irónico.

— ¡Qué bueno!— Exclamó él— ¡Es exactamente lo que mereces! ¡Un marco perfecto para ti! Ven, entremos para que admires también el interior.

Con un ágil movimiento, Itachi trepó al porche sin utilizar los escalones. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y entró, perdiéndose en el interior. Segundos después se asomó para decirle con exagerada jovialidad:

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra!

Nuevamente, se perdió en el interior de la casa. Sakura movió sus piernas y se dirigió a los escalones. En otro tiempo, hubiera saltado con agilidad al porche, como lo había hecho Itachi, pero en su estado avanzado, esto se le hizo difícil, por ello recurrió a los escalones, solo que al estar frente a ellos y examinarlos con más atención, descubrió que sería una locura subir por ellos.

Suspiró resignada y subió al primer escalón el cual crujió peligrosamente. Se movió hacia la orilla del escalón donde consideró que estaba en mejor estado y valiéndose del pasamanos, por desgracia también de madera, comenzó a subir los otros escalones mientras ocupaba su pensamiento en pensar que solamente a un estúpido se le antojaría poner un porche y unos escalones de madera a la intemperie, donde la lluvia y el sol corroen. ¡Qué poco práctico era esto! Pero de seguro esta casa había sido de algún rico que no se limitaba a gastar dinero cambiando lo que no servía con frecuencia.

Un dolor en la mano que sostenía el pasamano la distrajo de sus pensamientos también poco prácticos. ¡Qué le importaba a ella de quien había sido esta casa! Estaba horrible y en un muy lamentable estado. Se miró la mano y vio la astilla que se había clavado en su carne.

Desde una de las ventanas, oculto a la vista de Sakura, Itachi la observó con mirada sombría. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de acudir a brindarle ayuda.

Se complació en verla sufrir.

Quería hacerle daño, mucho daño. Tanto o más que el que ella le hizo. Por ello, se quedó allí, sin hacer nada.

* * *

**Y esto es todo. Un contraste completo con la boda del capítulo uno y el arribo a la casa del bosque, fundamental para la historia, el mismo título lo dice. Bien, es todo por ahora. Los dejo y se cuidan.**

**Bye**


	9. Capítulo  9

**¡Hola gente linda que lee y deja sus reviews! Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ayer iba a colgarlo, pero se me presntó algo y ya no pude y hoy ando un poco a la carrera, por lo que dejo el capi y ya. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Con mucha precaución, Sakura subió el último escalón para caminar sobre el porche, cuya madera, al igual que los escalones, crujió bajo sus pies, así que buscó pisar en lo más firme.

Entró a la casa.

Un desagradable olor invadió su olfato amenazando con provocarle náuseas. Observó que el abandono de la casa era total y cómo el salitre manchaba algunas paredes por causa de las pasadas lluvias. Caminó por un ancho pasillo que conducía a tres habitaciones, donde las ratas habían hecho sus nidos con todo tipo de basura. Sakura gritó cuando vio correr por todos lados a las ratas que, asustadas por su presencia, algunas desaparecieron por hoyos que habían fabricado en la parte baja de las paredes y otras corrieron sobre estas buscando otra ruta de escape. Temerosa de que alguna de ellas pasara por sus pies, retrocedió por el pasillo topando con Itachi quien detuvo su huída.

El la sintió temblar y el deseo de abrazarla para quitarle el absurdo miedo, no se hizo esperar. Se veía bastante asustada y muy desvalida… Venció el orgullo y la empujó alejándola de él.

—Solo son ratas— Dijo molesto— No seas tan melodramática.

Un intenso rubor tiñó las mejillas de ella dándoles un buen aspecto. Por un momento, Itachi se vio transportado al pasado, cuando él le robaba un beso y la dejaba así, ruborizada y sin respiración.

—Itachi…

El susurro de ella lo regresó a la realidad dándose cuenta que la tenía en sus brazos y estaba a punto de besarla. El orgullo y su lengua venenosa vinieron en su rescate. Le dijo con sarcasmo:

—Sólo estoy experimentando. Esto demuestra que si yo quiero, puedo tenerte rendida a mis pies, pero, no me apetece ser el segundo. Me conoces, siempre quiero ser el primero en todo…

Inmediatamente, la arrojó con fuerza de su lado y ella golpeó contra la pared. El golpe le provocó dolor de espalda, pero de sus labios no salió queja alguna. Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El azote de la puerta al salir de la casa, sobresaltó a Sakura, quien con respiración entrecortada, cedió a las lágrimas.  
En la cochera, Itachi aspiró profundo varias veces para calmarse. Sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas. Se dio a la tarea de andar de un lado para otro, nervioso, furioso. ¿Cómo es que ella todavía ejercía ese control sobre él? ¿Por qué, por Dios, podía atraerlo con esa fuerza insólita? ¿Qué mágico hechizo había lanzado contra él? Con ira aumentada por las preguntas sin respuesta, se detuvo frente al auto y golpeó el cofre con el puño. Estaba tan furioso que no sintió el dolor en su mano por el fuerte golpe. Abrió ahora la cajuela y sacó varios artículos de limpieza que a primera hora de esa mañana, había puesto allí. Todo lo había planeado muy bien y no permitiría que nadie, ni él mismo, echaran a perder sus planes.

La vieja casa había sido propiedad de su familia, pero por parte de Shisui. Sin embargo, la familia de su primo comenzó a ausentarse cada vez más de aquí hasta que poco a poco, el abandono fue tal que no volvieron a poner un pie en años, hasta el día en que Itachi se las compró como terreno, un día después de casarse. Cuando Shisui supo para qué quería la casa, se escandalizó sobremanera. Todavía podía escucharlo:

_— ¡No te atrevas a llevar a esa pobre mujer a vivir allí! ¡La casa se está cayendo en pedazos!_

Itachi se había irritado con su amigo por salir en defensa de la mala mujer.

— ¿No escuchaste la historia que te conté? ¡Ella me traicionó! ¡La peor traición que a un hombre se le puede hacer!

—Sí, Itachi, lo entiendo, pero…

—No, no entiendes— Lo había interrumpido Itachi— No entiendes porque a ti ninguna mujer te ha traicionado de esa manera. Estás felizmente casado. Tu esposa es ejemplar y tú no sabes lo que se siente cuando la mujer que amas más que a tu vida misma, te engaña con otro. ¡Quieres vengarte! ¡Quieres matarla, pero a la vez quieres que viva para que sufra! ¡Quieres tenerla lejos de ti, pero también quieres estar a su lado para hacerla sufrir! Buscas cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que la hiera. Utilizas medios, palabras, miradas. No importa qué. Lo único que quieres es venganza…

Al escucharlo, Shisui había movido la cabeza de un lado para otro. Con voz compasiva le había dicho:

—Pobre amigo mío. Ahora entiendo por que te casaste con ella. Todo es parte de un plan que has fabricado para cumplir con una horrible venganza que, espero, no se vuelva contra ti y te haga sufrir más de lo que ya sufres.

—Descuida— Había contestado él con seguridad fingida_ Si yo sufro, ella sufrirá más. Nada va a impedir que yo vea realizada mi venganza. Ella tendrá su castigo.

_"Ella tendrá su castigo", _se repitió ahora Itachi, caminando de vuelta a la casa, cargando con todos los artículos de limpieza.

Encontró a Sakura en donde la había dejado. Sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared, mantenía sus piernas dobladas con las rodillas sujetas con sus manos y el rostro enterrado sobre las piernas. Al observarla, supo que había estado llorando.

Sin importarle lo frágil y cansada que se veía, arrojó los artículos a su lado. Sakura se sobresaltó por el sonoro ruido de los productos al caer. Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo que vio en sus ojos, la hizo levantarse con rapidez, por supuesto, con la rapidez que su estado le permitió. Tener el vientre abultado hacía torpes sus movimientos.

—Limpia— Ordenó Itachi con sequedad— Aquí tienes todo lo necesario. La casa cuenta con un buen suministro de agua, así que no te hará falta.

Sakura miró los artículos regados por el suelo, después, lo miró a él con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor— Pidió con voz débil— ¿No podemos contratar quien limpie? Yo… no… me… siento…

— ¡Ja!— La interrumpió sin misericordia— ¡Eso quisieras! Limpia tú donde vas a vivir o vive así si quieres, después de todo, lo que te rodea va de acuerdo contigo.

Sakura parpadeó fijando su mirada en una de las paredes.

— ¿Y tú, que harás?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

Lanzándole una mirada malvada, él contestó:

—Es algo que no te importa, pero de cualquier manera te lo diré. Voy a salir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Sakura suprimió el súbito miedo de quedarse sola. Al llegar al lugar, se había dado cuenta que estaban muy apartados de la civilización y que esta casa, era la única en medio de un enorme bosque que se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda. A parte de un granero que pertenecía a la misma propiedad, no había nada más.

— ¿Volverás?— Se atrevió a preguntar otra vez, temerosa que la respuesta de él fuera negativa.

Itachi la examinó con seriedad. Por un momento, su corazón traicionero sintió compasión, pero sepultó el sentimiento deseoso de huir de allí. Así pues, sin contestarle, salió de la casa, subió al auto y arrancó sin prestar atención a los gritos de ella:

— ¡Itachi! ¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí sola!

Sus gritos se repitieron en su mente mientras conducía por la carretera, sumiendo el pie en el acelerador con imprudencia. Le importaba poco si en este momento ocurría un accidente y moría.

No obstante, el accidente no ocurrió y llegó sano y salvo a la casa de Shisui. Conociendo que Itachi deseaba permanecer en el anonimato, Shisui le había preparado un estudio aquí en su casa, para que pudiera continuar trabajando en sus composiciones. Los arreglos para el disco marchaban bien, lo que significaba que no tardaría en salir al público.

En el estudio, el piano de Cola dominaba la habitación. Aquí, Itachi había hecho su guarida donde podía desvincularse un poco de su amargura y sufrimiento. Bastaba ponerse a trabajar frente al piano o frente a la mesa de trabajo con un lápiz y unas partituras, para enterrar algo de su martirio.  
Era muy tarde cuando Shisui se asomó al estudio y preguntó:

— ¿Sigues aquí?

Itachi dejó de apuntar notas. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

—Se me ha pasado el tiempo— Dijo triste, regresando a su mundo cruel.

—Es noche ya, Itachi. ¿No crees qué ella ya estuvo mucho tiempo sola?

Itachi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Itachi— Insistió Shisui— Ve con ella. Llévale algo de comer ¿No dices que está embarazada?

Una punzada de remordimiento cruzó su corazón. Había olvidado que debía alimentarla. Con desgana, dejó el trabajo y se despidió de Shisui.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando llegó a la casa. El generador que proveía luz a la propiedad no funcionaba. Tendría que repararlo o cambiarlo. Iluminó el frente de la casa con los faros del auto. Buscó en la guantera una linterna. Salió del auto y no olvidando los escalones en mal estado, trepó directamente al porche con ágil movimiento. Entró a la casa iluminando el camino con la linterna. Por lo que pudo apreciar, Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo. El piso y las paredes lucían de limpios. Incluso las bombillas del techo había lavado. En ese momento no se preguntó en que se había trepado para bajarlas. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Sakura había logrado limpiar todo el interior de la casa sin ayuda de nadie. Un flechazo de remordimiento cruzó otra vez su corazón.

La encontró en la cocina, acostada en la larga barra de cemento con azulejo que brillaba también de limpia. Dormía, enroscada fetalmente. Los zapatos estaban junto a su cabeza. Iluminó su cuerpo deteniendo la luz en sus pies. Al observarlos, un traidor nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus pies estaban sucios, lo que era lógico después de limpiar, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino la hinchazón que los deformaba.

Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó a sus pies. Dejó la linterna en la barra con la luz hacia arriba, al techo y tomó con delicadeza uno de los pies para darle masaje.

Al sentirlo, Sakura despertó asustada. Confundida entre su pesadilla y la realidad, gritó y lanzó patadas luchando por deshacerse de esas manos que la tocaban. El terror la cegó y la voz de Itachi no penetró su mente, la cual estaba perdida en aquella noche en que fue atacada.

— ¡Por favor!— Sollozó horrorizada— ¡No más! ¡Déjeme!

Itachi notó el pánico de ella mientras trataba de sujetarla con sus brazos para que no cayera de la mesa y se lastimara, sin embargo, Sakura luchó con salvajismo, frenética por escapar de esas manos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Soy Itachi! ¡Soy Itachi!

Sakura continuó perdida. Gritó histérica:

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Ayúdenme!

Itachi comprendió que la mente de Sakura se encontraba en otro lugar. No tuvo otra opción más que soltarla por que con la lucha, se estaba lastimando. Al sentirse libre, Sakura bajó de la mesa con torpeza. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se arrastró hasta un rincón donde se enroscó temblando. Parecía un animal acorralado. Se veía desorientada, con el rostro desfigurado por el terror, sus ojos llorosos abiertos al máximo, mirando para todos lados. Fijó su mirada en la figura de Itachi, distorsionada por la débil luz de la linterna.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?— Gritó ella con voz entre cortada, temblorosa de miedo— ¡Déjeme en paz!

Muy sorprendido, Itachi dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida, invitándola a asirse de ella, pero Sakura se echó para atrás quedando bien pegada a la pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella o traspasarla para escapar.

— ¡No se acerque! ¡Déjeme!

* * *

**Es todo. Otra vez gracias por leer. Se cuidan.**

**Bye**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Recuerden, nada de esto me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—Sakura, Sakura. Soy yo, Itachi.

Su voz se abrió camino en la mente confundida.

—Itachi… ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Sakura, soy yo.

Entonces, enroscándose más, Sakura ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y lloró lastimosamente. Itachi fue hasta ella y se puso enfrente en cuclillas. Con manos firmes, descubrió el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y lo sujetó para mirarla sorprendido, sin embargo, no hubo emoción en su voz cuando le preguntó:

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ella intentó soltar el rostro de las grandes manos, pero él no la soltó. Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose muy avergonzada y humillada por su miedo y dolor. Sin poder sostener la negra mirada, levantó la suya sobre la cabeza de él, sin embargo, Itachi la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué este… terror?

Los labios de ella temblaron en una silenciosa plegaria y a la escasa luz de la linterna, Itachi pudo leer en su mirada esa plegaria. No quería preguntas.

—Sakura…

—Por… favor, Itachi— Musitó ella muy quedo— Estoy cansada… muy cansada…

Itachi la soltó reacio, pero insistió con voz suave. Era la primera vez que le hablaba con suavidad, casi con ternura, desde que se volvieron a ver.

— ¿Por qué ese terror, Sakura?

Fue para ella un bálsamo de alivio el notar la suavidad en la voz de él. Atesoró en su corazón esa ternura por que sabía que no volvería a repetirse.

—Yo… me asusté… Creí que eras… Que eras… Alguien más…

Se levantó tratando de huir de la aguda mirada de él. Era como si Itachi quisiera entrar dentro de su ser y conocer hasta el más recóndito pensamiento y sentimiento de ella. Itachi también se levantó irguiéndose a su lado. Sakura se negó a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. No podía enfrentarlo.

Itachi la miró unos segundos más antes de dirigirse a la barra para tomar la linterna. Iluminando los zapatos que habían caído al suelo por la pelea, le dijo:

—Póntelos para poder irnos.

Sakura se puso los zapatos con mucho sacrificio por que los pies estaban muy hinchados. Era la primera vez que se le ponían así, quizás por que anduvo muy activa la mayor parte del día.

— ¿Nos iremos?— Preguntó mientras soportaba el dolor al andar para seguirlo a la puerta— Yo creí…

—No seas tonta, Sakura— La silenció él irritado— Es obvio que aquí no podemos pasar la noche. No hay nada por si no lo notaste.

Sakura se estremeció. De tristeza. La ternura del momento anterior había pasado e Itachi volvía a litigarla con su desprecio.

—Ya sé que no hay muebles, pero tú…

— ¡Ya cállate!— Le ordenó, guiándola afuera por el porche. Al llegar a los escalones, él saltó a tierra. Tomándola por sorpresa, se acercó a ella desde abajo para tomarla en brazos y bajarla, impidiéndole así utilizar los escalones.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó con rapidez por la gentileza de él. Fue inesperada y ella se sintió como cuando le dan a alguien un regalo inesperado que le llena de alegría. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía que estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez! Esta emoción también fue atesorada y no terminó ni siquiera cuando él le susurró al oído:

—No te acostumbres. Te ayudé esta vez por que ya es muy tarde. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre. No puedo esperar a que bajes esos escalones, así que muévete, entra al auto o soy capaz de dejarte aquí.

Cansada como se sentía, con los pies palpitándole de dolor por los apretados zapatos, Sakura se movió lo más aprisa que pudo y subió al auto. No le preguntó a donde iban. Estaba en sus manos y él la llevaría a donde quisiera, le hablaría como quisiera y la trataría como quisiera y ella…

Ella no tenía derecho de reprocharle nada. No desde el momento que fue tan estúpida como para irse con aquel despreciable bailarín.

Mientras él manejaba, Sakura sintió como el cansancio amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron más de media hora en encontrar un hotel a la orilla de la carretera. Ella lo esperó en el automóvil mientras él iba a hacer la reservación.

—Vamos— Dijo cuando regresó— La habitación está en el segundo piso.

Itachi abrió la cajuela y sacó su maleta y la de ella. En esta ocasión, él se dignó ayudarle con la suya. En la habitación, él le dijo:

—Puedes darte una ducha mientras pido algo para comer, si quieres.

Sakura descubrió que quería. Deseaba darse un largo baño, lo cual le sorprendió. Hacía meses que no deseaba nada bueno. También le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaba hambrienta. Tal vez fuera por lo mucho que trabajó este día. Aunque en el fondo, una vocecita le dijo que era porque él la hacía sentirse viva. De hecho, comenzó a sentirse así desde el instante que él cruzó la puerta en el hospital, incluso antes de eso. Esa extraña inquietud antes de verlo era esa sensación por vivir. No importaba que sentimientos contradictorios despertara en ella al tratarla como la trataba. Lo importante era que vibraba con vida a su lado. Sin duda, era masoquista. Pero ese masoquismo le había dado una certeza confiable. No volvería a atentar nunca más contra su vida… Ni contra la vida de esa criatura.

Estaba en la ducha cuando llegaron los alimentos. Itachi no la esperó y comió sólo. Después, ella comió sola mientras él tomaba su ducha.

Sakura disfrutó la comida. Hacía meses que no comía así de bien y con gran apetito. Se avergonzó bastante cuando Itachi salió del baño envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Sakura no supo si el rubor que la cubrió fue porque había devorado todos los alimentos que él había dejado o por verlo únicamente con la toalla, o quizás por las dos cosas, aunque pretextó lo primero.

—Lo siento— Dijo turbada, desviando su mirada de él— Me terminé todo. Ya no te dejé nada.

Itachi arqueó las cejas un tanto sorprendido al notar su rubor. Supo que esa turbación se debió a él. No comprendió cómo si ella ya había estado en la intimidad con otro hombre, podía verse tan inocente.

—Descuida— Dijo muy serio— Comí lo suficiente. Si ya terminaste, quisiera acostarme.

Sakura se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado para comer. Miró la única cama que había en la habitación. Su turbación creció cuando preguntó:

— ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

Itachi le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa fingida preguntando a su vez:

— ¿Cómo dónde?

— ¿Quieres… que… duerma contigo?— Balbuceó ella muy avergonzada.

Itachi la miró ahora burlón. Volvió a contestarle con otra pregunta:

— ¿Tú que crees?

Sakura inclinó el rostro. Su mirada fija en el suelo se negó a levantarse. Se negó también a contestar. Estaba casi segura que si decía que no, él le diría con palabras hirientes que sirviera para calentarle la cama, y, si decía que sí, tal vez entonces le dijera que ni en sueños. Que recordara cómo le provocaba náuseas.

Itachi esperó un momento su respuesta, pero como no se la dio, dijo dirigiéndose a la cama:

—Como quieras.

Sakura levantó la mirada y lo vio retirar la sobrecama y la sábana. Siguió el movimiento de sus manos hasta el borde de la toalla. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, mayormente turbada, sintiendo como se encendían sus mejillas a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado.

— ¿Qué sucede, mujer?— Le preguntó Itachi con sarcasmo— ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

La burla en la grave voz la hizo sentirse infantil. ¡Ya tenía veintitrés años! Sí. Pero nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, ni siquiera a aquel que la atacó.

—Se diría que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo— Le dijo Itachi como si adivinara sus pensamientos, luego, en un tono amargo, exigió— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, mujer, para que veas que no soy diferente al hombre con el que me engañaste!

Sakura abrió los ojos, no por la orden de él, sino por la amarga acusación. Ella jamás le había sido infiel, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Le dolía sobremanera la opinión equivocada que se había formado de ella. En ese momento deseó defenderse, pero ese deseo murió enseguida. No podía hablar del dolor, de la vergüenza humillante que sufrió en manos de aquel rufián que le robó un futuro maravilloso a su lado. Con los ojos llenos de dolor, centró la mirada en el rostro masculino.

— ¿No dices nada?— Preguntó él con la toalla en la mano— ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre tu amante y yo?

Lentamente, Sakura bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de él sintiendo como la boca se le secaba. Al llegar a donde había estado la toalla, levantó rápidamente la vista y se encontró con esos ojos negros que destellaban burla.

El sólo estaba jugando con ella. Debajo de la toalla, llevaba puestos unos bóxer que lo hacían verse muy decente. La burla en sus ojos llegó a sus labios cuando sonrió mofándose de ella.

—Buenas noches— Dijo con voz divertida y se metió en la cama.

Sakura suspiró. Humedeció con la lengua los labios resecos mientras miraba a su alrededor. No sabía que hacer. El único sillón de la habitación estaba muy pequeño como para que durmiera con comodidad en él. El piso estaba alfombrado, pero no le inspiró confianza para recostarse en él, por aquello de los ácaros y demás parásitos. El par de sillas tampoco se veían cómodas. Lo único cómodo allí, era la cama.

Todavía indecisa, se acercó a la cama, del lado contrario a Itachi. El parecía dormir ya. Su respiración era profunda y relajada. El que se durmiera tan pronto, evidenció que de verdad estaba cansado y ella también. Bostezó, así que con suavidad, se sentó en la cama. Al sentir la comodidad del colchón, el cansancio la doblegó. Se quitó la bata que el servicio del hotel le había proporcionado y lo más quietamente posible, se acostó cubriéndose con la misma sábana que cubría a Itachi. Se alejó lo más que pudo del hombre quedando en la orilla de la cama. El cansancio era tal que no tardó en quedarse dormida, olvidándose de apagar la luz.

Itachi la sintió en todo momento. No dormía. No podía hacerlo. El hecho de tenerla a su lado, tan cerca, le robaba el sueño. Le robaba el aliento. Se dio cuenta cómo ella se había alejado lo más posible de él y eso, aunque le dolió reconocerlo, lo decepcionó. Se movió en la cama para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a ella. La observó con libertad. Dormía de lado, con las piernas flexionadas hacia su vientre, como si esta fuera la posición más adecuada para su estado. Su mejilla descansaba sobre las manos que mantenía juntas. Examinó con avidez su rostro. El rostro relajado, le dio la acostumbrada belleza que solía admirar. Tenía los labios semiabiertos por el profundo sueño. Un mechón del cabello corto que poco a poco crecía, caía sobre su frente. Itachi movió la mano para acomodarlo hacia atrás y al hacerlo, descubrió la cicatriz en la cabeza. Su corazón latió angustiado recordando ese día fatal. Por fortuna, la bala no le había quitado la vida ni la había desfigurado. Acarició su mejilla con mano temblorosa y ella murmuró algo entre dientes provocando que él se retirara con rapidez, consciente que estaba actuando de manera contradictoria a los planes que había fabricado. Se irritó por los sentimientos que no podía controlar. Decepcionado de sí, se levantó. No debía olvidar que la odiaba. ¡Oh, sí! La odiaba tanto que por eso sintió el deseo de aliviar sus pies con un masaje. También por eso la había bajado en brazos del porche. Por odio se alegró al ver que había devorado todos los alimentos. Ese odio que lo hacía desear verla recuperada, como era antes…

Muy inquieto por sus pensamientos, Itachi masculló una maldición en silencio. Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, fue a sentarse en el sillón. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Pensó en las amadas notas musicales que podían liberarlo de su prisión sentimental. En su mente tocó una nueva melodía y le puso por nombre "Contradicción". La pensó una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormido.

Entre las brumas del sueño, escuchó el canto de los pájaros que lo invitaron a abrir los ojos y cuando lo iba a hacer, se detuvo al escuchar el movimiento de la cama. Más que verla, escuchó a Sakura levantarse. La sintió caminar hasta que se detuvo frente a él. La sintió inclinarse con suavidad para poner sus labios húmedos sobre su mejilla. ¡Ella le estaba dando un beso!

Abrió los ojos y sorprendiéndola, la tomó por el cuello de la bata manteniendo su rostro cerca del suyo. Con mirada brillante y voz ronca, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura jadeó sorprendida. El ruborizado rostro mostró su bochorno.

—Yo… Yo… sólo te estaba… dando los… buenos días.

Una sonrisa malvada distendió los labios de él. Sin decir nada más, la soltó y Sakura se levantó para huir al baño, donde todavía temblando por la impresión de haber sido descubierta, se vistió con el único vestido que llevaba en la pequeña maleta. Se lavó el rostro para bajar el calor que le concedía la gracia de darle demasiado color a sus mejillas. Desde que Itachi regresó, los tonos en su piel cambiaban con regularidad. La palidez que tenía estaba disminuyendo poco a poco supliéndola ese tono sonrosado que hacía meses no veía. La vergüenza por ser descubierta la mantuvo en el baño. No se atrevía a salir. Le asustaba que Itachi la humillara diciéndole algo desagradable por su atrevimiento.

No logró quedarse a vivir en el baño, como quería porque Itachi comenzó a maniobrar desde afuera la perilla para entrar sin poder hacerlo. Ella tenía ahora la suficiente desconfianza para poner el seguro.

—Quiero entrar, Sakura…

Ella aspiró profundo para darse valor. Abrió la puerta. El continuaba vestido con el bóxer. Parado frente a la puerta, le impidió el paso. Sakura se vio atrapada, muy cerca del torso desnudo. El no se movió. Ella levantó la mirada y enrojeció más por la brillante mirada de los ojos negros.

— ¿No quieres compartir la ducha conmigo?— Le preguntó francamente divertido.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, sin poder hablar.

— ¿Por qué?— Inquirió él con suavidad aparente.

Se acercó un paso. Ella retrocedió ese paso.

— ¿Por qué?— Insistió él— Después de todo, estamos casados.

Volvió a dar otro paso. Ella volvió a retroceder. Era un juego que Sakura no quería jugar por que de pronto, un miedo absurdo la invadió. A medida que la hacía retroceder, creció su miedo. El la acorraló contra el cancel de la ducha. Ella lo miró sin poder ocultar el miedo. Itachi arqueó las cejas. Levantó la mano para tomar la barbilla de ella y así poder escudriñar la emoción que cubrió el rostro femenino. Esa emoción que lo exaltó despertando su interés.

Miedo.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura?

Ella tembló. Asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Temes que te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras hacer?

Ella permaneció quieta. El la tomó por los hombros y ella saltó por el susto. La miró cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras un incontrolable temblor comenzó a recorrerla.

_"Interesante", _pensó él. Se pegó a Sakura y la escuchó gemir, pero no de placer, sino de absoluto miedo.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Sakura?— Le susurró al oído— No pienso abusar de ti, no en esto.

— ¡Déjame ir, por favor!

La voz de ella se asemejó a la de la noche anterior, cuando estaba aterrada al confundirlo con…

¿Quién?

Era evidente que la histeria estaba por dominarla.

_"Muy interesante", _volvió a pensar Itachi, luego, se hizo a un lado para dejarla escapar. Ella salió presurosa del cuarto de baño, sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

La expresión de Itachi se endureció cuando se quedó sólo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Los quiero y se cuidan.**

**Bye.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Agradezco enormemente a cada uno de ustedes por sus lindos comentarios. Nos hacen feliz. Perdón por no contestarlos, he estado ocupada, me voy a mudar y estoy muy atareada haciendo papeleos. En fin, cuando pueda los prespondo. Dejo el capi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel.

Sakura comió muy bien bajo la escrutadora mirada de Itachi. El permaneció en completo silencio, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada de ella. Moviéndose incómoda sobre la silla, Sakura preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

El atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de él. Preguntó a su vez:

— ¿Por qué no?

Sakura fijó su mirada en el plato de fruta que, frente a ella, esperaba a ser devorada. En el mismo tono de voz, dijo:

—Me incomoda que… Me mires así.

Otra sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de él.

— ¿Por qué te incomoda?

Sakura levantó su mirada. Lo miró desconfiada y levantando un poco el tono de voz, habló:

—No sé que tramas. Primero, no querías ni verme y ahora… Parece que no puedes… Apartar tu mirada de mí.

Itachi apartó su plato con casi todo el desayuno intacto. A diferencia de Sakura, él había comido poco. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Su intensa mirada se volvió más perturbadora. Tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, preguntó:

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Sakura?

Ella dejó caer el tenedor que estaba utilizando para comer la fruta. Sobresaltada, desvió su rostro para que él no viera el a vergonzante rubor que encendió sus mejillas.

—No… sé… a que… te refieres.

El tamborileo en la mesa fue más rápido, luego, silencio. Sakura volvió la vista a su plato y mantuvo el rostro inclinado. El apoyó un codo en la mesa y sostuvo su barbilla, la cual había rasurado esa mañana, en el dorso de la mano mientras el otro codo descansó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Creo que sabes bien a que me refiero— Dijo con aparente calma, sin dejar de mirarla— Cambiaste mucho. Le temes al contacto físico y me pregunto por qué.

Sakura guardó silencio. Saltó en la silla cuando Itachi retiró con brusquedad la silla que ocupaba provocando un fuerte ruido con las patas al ser arrastradas sobre el suelo. Se levantó y desde su altura le dijo:

—Si ya terminaste…

Sakura no le dejó terminar la frase. Se levantó de prisa, aliviada por que el interrogatorio había terminado. Lo siguió hasta el auto donde ya tenían guardadas sus pertenencias. Minutos después, Itachi dejó la carretera para tomar el sendero que los conduciría a la casa del bosque. Los altos árboles les dieron la bienvenida a la soledad. A medida que se acercaban a la casa, Sakura comenzó a sentir un revoltijo en el estómago amenazando con volver todo el desayuno. Aspiró profundo para controlarse. Le aterraba pensar en quedarse sola, como el día anterior. Sabía que ese sentimiento de miedo era consecuencia del trauma sufrido por el ataque. El sujeto que la atacó la había llevado a un lugar parecido a este y su subconsciente asociaba este tipo de escena con el ataque. De allí ese insólito temor a la soledad, al lugar.

Trató de dominarse. Ya se había quedado sola el día de ayer y pudo sobrevivir. Aspiró varias veces para deshacer el nudo de ansiedad que se formó en su garganta amenazando una lluvia de lágrimas, las cuales se tragó. Ya no quería llorar, no obstante, éstas saltaron cuando al detenerse el auto en la cochera, Itachi le ordenó:

—Baja y entra. Ponte cómoda. Nos vemos más tarde.

El "ponte cómoda", lastimó sus oídos por la burla. Adentro no había nada. A no ser la barra de la cocina y un viejo y alto banco tubular que había utilizado para bajar las bombillas del techo.

—Baja— Repitió él impaciente cuando ella no se movió del asiento— Sigue limpiando, hay mucho trabajo acá afuera.

Con ojos suplicantes, Sakura lo miró, pero la mirada fría de él la rechazó. Se bajó con torpeza y ahí se quedó parada entre una nube de polvo que el auto levantó al arrancar. Quedaba claro que Itachi detestaba estar con ella. Por eso lo había encontrado dormido esa mañana en el sillón, por que no soportaba la idea de tenerla a su lado. No debía olvidar que se había casado con ella por venganza.  
Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

—Muy bien, pequeñito— Se sorprendió hablándole al bebé, lo que nunca había hecho— No olvidemos su venganza.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué puede pasarnos aquí? No debo tener miedo. ¿Verdad?

Colocó las manos sobre el vientre y se dio masaje. Volvió a suspirar y emprendió el camino rumbo a los podridos escalones. Se detuvo frente a ellos y dijo algo que la sorprendió más:

—Además, no estoy sola. Tú estás conmigo…

El bebé se movió y fue como si con ese movimiento le diera la respuesta esperada. Al darse cuenta de que ese bebé era el único que podía hacerle compañía en esta gran soledad, suspiró conmovida, lo que le dio un sentimiento desconocido.

Arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal— Murmuró sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre mientras las lágrimas saltaban una vez más a sus ojos— Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me hizo tu despreciable padre…

En ese momento sintió también la desconocida emoción de una madre que sabe que espera un hijo.

—Yo no quería tenerte— Continuó perpleja por el nuevo sentimiento— Perdóname. Quería morir y no me importaba que tú también murieras, no te quería, pero…

Gimió sintiéndose la mujer más malvada que hubiera habitado este planeta. El remordimiento de haber atentado contra esta inocente criatura, se clavó en su corazón.

—Sí te quiero… Tu padre arruinó mi vida, pero no serás tú quien pague por su maldad…

Levantó la mirada al cielo azul y conteniendo los sollozos, exclamó:

— ¡Te prometo que te querré mucho cuando nazcas! ¡Te cuidaré y te haré muy feliz…Te lo prometo!

El bebé brincó dentro de ella. Era como si él estuviera atento a sus palabras. Sakura asintió y comenzó a subir los escalones con cuidado, sintiendo una nueva energía que la recorrió de cabeza a pies. Entró a la casa y sacó todos los artículos de limpieza y comenzó el aseo por el porche.

—Sí, bebé— Volvió a hablar ella sin dejar de trabajar— Tu padre arruinó mi vida, pero, a pesar de eso, sigo con Itachi, el amor de mi vida. El va a ser tu padre. Siento que ahora no te quiere, bueno, a mí tampoco me quiere, pero…

Hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo una vez más. Con las manos, se limpió el sudor que perlaba su rostro y continuó con voz suave:

—Entre tú y yo podemos hacer que nos quiera.

El bebé volvió a moverse, esta vez con más energía.

— ¡Qué bueno que estés de acuerdo conmigo! Podemos ganarnos su cariño. Tal vez logremos hacer que él olvide su venganza. ¿Sabes? Es lógico que él quiera venganza. Tu madre lo lastimó mucho. Lo humilló en público. Cuando menos, tu padre me humilló a mí en privado. Si yo pudiera vengarme de tu padre, lo haría…

Y sin dejar de parlotear con su bebé, continuó trabajando hasta que la energía se le acabó. Por la tarde, el aguijonazo del hambre hizo que su estómago gruñera. El mal humor no se hizo esperar. No solo tenía hambre sino sed, mucha sed. No se atrevió a tomar el agua del grifo ya que no estaba esterilizada. No quería pescar una infección estomacal que pusiera en riesgo su salud. No ahora que había hecho amistad con su hijo.

—Tu futuro padre no tiene compasión— Murmuró mirando todo el frente de la casa. Su esfuerzo valió la pena: Porche, patio, el área donde había estado el jardín y cochera, habían quedado impecables de limpios. Lo único que estaba de más, era el montón de basura que había apilado en medio del patio con ayuda de una cubeta. Cansada, se sentó en uno de los escalones para recobrar un poco de energía. Se miró los pies. Se habían hinchado otra vez, así que se sacó los zapatos y movió los pies en círculo para calmar las punzadas de dolor. Con el deseo de bajar la hinchazón, los colocó sobre la cubeta, la cual colocó boca abajo, pero no soportó mucho tiempo el estar sentada. Le dolía bastante la espalda y el bajo vientre. Preocupada por el malestar, se miró las manos concentrando su atención en las ampollas que la escoba le había hecho. Nunca en su vida había trabajado tanto. Es verdad que le ayudaba a su madre con la limpieza de la casa, pero muy poco. La escuela y las tareas escolares no le dejaban tiempo de hacer muchas otras cosas.

Sintiéndose cada vez peor, ya de pie, se masajeó la espalda. Necesitaba recostarse. Se llevó las manos al bajo vientre y lo sostuvo mientras hacía el intento de subir por los podridos escalones. Un aguijonazo de dolor la hizo doblarse mientras subía el tercer escalón el cual crujió peligrosamente. Se detuvo asustada incapaz de subir el siguiente escalón. Un sudor frío corrió por su cuerpo. Miró en torno y la soledad encontrada la hizo estremecer. Nadie para ayudarla. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de frustración. Lo único que necesitaba, era llegar arriba, entrar a la casa y recostarse en la barra de la cocina, así que haciendo su temor a un lado, subió los demás escalones.

Respiró agitada y aliviada cuando alcanzó el porche. No entró a la casa. Necesitaba recostarse y no le importó hacerlo allí, sobre las tablas del porche. Sabía que si descansaba un poco acostada, el malestar del vientre pasaría. Como venía haciendo desde que el bebé creció dentro de ella, se acostó de lado un tanto encorvada. Las tablas estaban duras y lastimaban su cuerpo, pero era preferible a estar sentada o llegar a la barra. No podía, por el momento, dar un paso más. Hizo almohada con sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que necesitaba un buen baño. Estaba llena de polvo y sudor. Tenía hambre y sed y le dolía todo. Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, un repentino pensamiento vino a su mente y lo murmuró sofocada por la ira:

— ¡Maldito seas, Itachi!

La sentida ira contra Itachi tal vez se debía a su recién descubierto instinto de madre. Se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando el rugido de un poderoso motor invadió sus oídos. Abrió los ojos asustada. Aún acostada, miró acercarse el auto de Itachi y detrás de él, un enorme camión de mudanza. Sakura se sentó mientras Itachi estacionaba en la cochera y el camión en el patio. Itachi bajó del auto y les dio indicaciones a los dos hombres del camión, quienes se dieron a la tarea de bajar los muebles del camión para meterlos a la casa. Ninguno de ellos utilizó los escalones tomando en cuenta la advertencia que Itachi les había dado sobre su mal estado.

Sakura miró toda la actividad en silencio, sentada en la orilla del porche, colgando los pies. Se tocó el vientre al notar que la dolorosa molestia había pasado. No así el dolor de espalda, aunque sí había disminuido.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando los hombres terminaron de acomodar adentro los muebles que Itachi había adquirido. La puesta de sol anunció la llegada de la noche. Sakura permaneció sentada, mirando como el camión se perdía por el sendero. Levantó la mirada hacia Itachi cuando él se sentó a su lado, con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió y lo miró agradecida por llevarle comida, pero él rehuyó su mirada. Su voz impersonal no le indicó de qué humor se encontraba. Itachi le dio la bolsa de papel y ella sacó dos empaques medianos. Uno contenía arroz frito y el otro pollo agridulce.

—No recuerdo si te gusta la comida china…

Ella volvió a mirarlo un poco herida. El sabía perfectamente bien cuanto detestaba la comida china. En el pasado, cuando la invitaba a cenar, siempre evitaron los restaurantes de comida china. A él le encantaba esa comida, pero por complacerla, cedía a ir a cualquier otro restaurante.

Itachi sostuvo su mirada esta vez. Ella tuvo que desviar la suya al mirar en los ojos negros el sarcasmo.

—Sí— Dijo, sacando los palillos de la bolsa— Me encanta la comida china.

Comenzó a comer con apetito. En este momento se comería cualquier cosa. Su estómago gruñó al recibir el alimento. Itachi arqueó las cejas el escuchar el gruñido de hambre.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó ella con la boca llena.

Se concentró en la comida bajo la atenta mirada de él. Deseó saber qué pensamientos rondaban por su mente. El se veía tranquilo, como si nada le preocupara. De hecho, una ligera sonrisa iluminaba su semblante.

Tal vez estaba contento por haberla castigado sin comer todo el día. O tal vez estaba maquinando otra crueldad para ella…

—Vas a tener que ducharte con agua fría— Le dijo de pronto él— Todavía no hay electricidad para la regadera.

Sakura tosió a punto de ahogarse con la comida. ¿Era esa la maldad fabricada contra ella? Buscó dentro de la bolsa el refresco que acompañaba la comida y bebió para calmar la tos. Evitó mirarlo. La burla en su voz le dijo cuánto estaba gozando este momento. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensar en la ducha. El agua estaba fría, de hecho, helada. En el día no podía sentirse el frío del mes de noviembre por el calor del sol, pero por las noches, en cuanto caía el sol, la temperatura descendía considerablemente.

Terminó de comer sin decir nada. Itachi se levantó y silbando, bajó del porche para ir al auto y tomar de la guantera, la linterna, la cual había regresado allí la noche anterior. Iluminándose con ella, por que la noche había caído ya, entró a la casa. Sakura se levantó entrando detrás de él. Lo siguió a la sala donde se detuvo delante de un cilindro redondo y pequeño que llegó con la mudanza. El cilindro portaba una gran lámpara.

Itachi logró encender la gran lámpara que era alimentada por el pequeño cilindro de gas y una potente luz iluminó toda la habitación.

—Bastará por el momento— Murmuró Itachi mientras le buscaba un lugar estratégico para que iluminara la mayor parte de la casa. El cuarto de baño tuvo la fortuna de recibir luz, solamente que la puerta debía estar abierta, de lo contrario, quedaría a oscuras.

Abatida por la idea de ducharse con la puerta del baño abierta, de seguro, bajo la burlona mirada de Itachi, Sakura fue a la gran caja que contenía la despensa y buscó lo necesario para la ducha. Encontró de todo. Jabón, esponja, champú…

Con una rápida mirada, se dio cuenta que Itachi no había olvidado nada, incluso, al ir al cuarto que Itachi había escogido para dormir, encontró que él había pasado por la casa de su madre y le llevó un par de enormes maletas que Kumiko le había preparado con todas sus cosas. Al lado de sus maletas, vio otro par, las de Itachi.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora. Gracias potra vez por leer y dejar reviews. Nos leemos.**

**Bye**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Nerviosa, abrió sus maletas y revolviendo la ropa, tomó una toalla, un pijama pantalón y la ropa interior. Con todo esto apretado contra su pecho, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Entrecerró un poco la puerta, pero volvió a abrirla al darse cuenta que quedaba oscuro en la parte interior de la ducha y lo peor de todo era que no había cortina, o cancel que pudieran protegerla de las agudas miradas de Itachi. Suspiró reacia a ducharse así. Ella necesitaba su intimidad. Se asomó por la puerta al pasillo para buscar a Itachi. No lo vio por ningún lado. Bien. Esperó que se mantuviera lejos mientras tomaba la ducha, lo cual trató de hacer lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!— Gritó Sakura cuando el agua helada cayó sobre ella— ¡Está heladísima!

Sin ninguna intención de ir a mirar, Itachi se había sentado en uno de los sillones que ahora adornaban el cuarto de la sala. Recargado en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos abiertos apoyados a lo largo del respaldo, sonrió abiertamente malévolo cuando la escuchó gritar.

Sakura terminó y salió del baño temblando de frío. Se dirigió a la habitación y de la maleta tomó un suéter y se lo puso para darse calor, lo cual logró a medida que hacía ejercicio arreglando la cama. Una vez más, se dio cuenta que a Itachi no se le había olvidado traer todo lo necesario para vivir bien. Una vez arreglada la cama, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala. Pudo haberse acostado ya, pero tenía curiosidad de ver que estaba haciendo Itachi. A pesar de su cruel trato, sintió la necesidad de verlo… De estar a su lado.

—Veo que disfrutaste la ducha— Fue lo primero que le dijo Itachi.

Sakura enfrentó su brillante mirada con seriedad. Se sentó en el sillón más pequeño, frente a él.

—Sí, claro— Respondió con calma— El agua estaba… súper.

— ¡Qué bueno!— Exclamó muy sonriente.

Sakura apreció la buena imagen de él. Se veía limpio y su barba rasurada le concedía una gallarda apariencia. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo masculino. El vestía una camisa azul que hacía juego con un pantalón de tela oscura. El cinturón negro sobre la pretina del pantalón mantenía adentro el borde inferior de la camisa y al atuendo lo remataba un saco del mismo color del pantalón. No llevaba corbata, pero tampoco le hacía falta para verse elegante y fino. Los zapatos estaban bien lustrados. Al parecer, había estado en una reunión de negocios. Sakura frunció el ceño, pensativa. Por primera vez desde que lo volvió a ver, se preguntó si él seguía componiendo. A ella siempre le gustaron sus composiciones, aunque al público en general, no. Es cierto que no era un gran compositor, pero a ella eso no le importaba. No se había enamorado de él por ser un buen o mal compositor, sino por lo que era. Y para ella era su rey… Un rey que la trató como a una reina… Suspiró contristada. Eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora la trataba como a una…

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sakura?

Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Se estremeció. Por la astuta mirada de él, se dio cuenta que lo había estado mirando con avidez… Con deseo… Se sonrojó avergonzada. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba roja con él?

—Yo… solo me preguntaba… si sigues componiendo.

El sonrió divertido. Su mirada pareció lanzar chispas.

— ¿Crees que pueda mantenerte con un sueldillo de mal compositor?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. No supo como interpretar eso. El venía de una acaudalada familia y no necesitaba siquiera trabajar. Era bien conocido de todos que había heredado a su padre en vida. Eran los principales accionistas de una reconocida marca de alimentos cuya variedad era notoria. Se habían extendido a nivel nacional como internacional y la compañía en cadena les había generado una fortuna millonaria. Sin embargo, tanto él como su familia vivían con sencillez, sin darse ese aire que se dan los que tienen poder. Había sido eso precisamente lo que la conquistó finalmente.

— ¿No esperas que disponga del dinero de mi familia para mantenerte, verdad?

Sakura bajó la mirada a sus manos. Un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó. Antes, no fue un problema el planear su vida matrimonial a costa del dinero de su familia.

— ¿No entiendes, Sakura, que tú no verás ni un solo centavo de esa fortuna? ¡No vas a vivir a costa de ella!

Sus palabras dichas con crueldad, le recordaron lo que él pensaba de ella.

_"Nos casaremos por bienes separados, de mi dinero no te llevarás ni un centavo"_ ¿No fue eso lo que le dijo antes de que se casara con ella?

—Y ten en cuenta esto, mujer— Continuó él con dureza— Estoy dispuesto a mantenerte a ti, pero no a tu bastardo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Le dolió mucho la palabra utilizada para referirse a su hijo. _"Bastardo". _Se cubrió el vientre con las manos y esa acción enfureció a Itachi, quien levantándose del sillón, la miró con frialdad al concluir:

—Así que mejor vas pensando que vas a hacer con ese hijo tuyo.

Salió de la sala dejándola muy herida. Sakura levantó los pies y se acurrucó en el sillón donde lloró hasta quedar rendida.

—No importa que piense ahora— Le murmuró a su bebé sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre— El aprenderá a quererte.

No obstante, muy adentro de su corazón supo que esto sería muy difícil. No supo a quien odiaba más Itachi. Si a ella o al bebé o a los dos por igual.

Sintiéndose muy cansada, se quedó dormida en el sillón.

Su sueño fue inquieto, sin embargo, no despertó, tampoco cuando un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Se vio de pronto en un panorama rodeado de nieve. No había nada a su alrededor, solo la nieve blanca que caía desde el cielo en pequeño copos cubriéndola. Sintió mucho frío. En su mente se preguntó:

_"¿Estoy soñando?" "¿Dónde está Itachi?" "¿Me habrá traído aquí, a este solitario y desagradable lugar para abandonarme"? "¿Dónde está la casa?"_

La casa del bosque no estaba. Eran solo ella y este desolado lugar que se entendía blanco hasta el infinito. Tembló por que se congelaba. Miró sus manos, las cuales tenían un horrible color azul oscuro. Estaba descalza e igual, sus pies no tenían buena apariencia. Como sus manos, el color amoratado le indicó que estos estaban muertos… El pijama no la protegía de la inclemencia del frío helado. El dolor en las orejas era tal que trató de cubrírselas pero al momento de tocarlas, se desprendieron desasiéndose en mil pedazos.

Gritó aterrada mientras la tormenta de nieve cobraba fuerza y comenzaba a sepultarla. La nieve comenzó a entrar por su nariz y boca opacando su grito.

Bañada en sudor, temblando de frío, con un agudo dolor de garganta y oídos, despertó. El sol inundaba la habitación. Su fácil acceso se debía a que todas las ventanas permanecían sin cortina. Sakura se levantó del sillón sintiendo la necesidad de vomitar. Temblaba por la fiebre. El dolor de oídos y garganta era espantoso y le dolía hasta la última coyuntura de su afiebrado cuerpo. Tambaleante, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la habitación donde Itachi seguía dormido. Trató de despertarlo pero todo en la habitación giró y cayó sobre Itachi sin conocimiento. Ya en la inconsciencia, vagó en un increíble viaje que le mostró lo feliz que fue una vez…

Hasta que conoció al bailarín de streeptees.

—Es… mi auto… No funciona… No quiero… ir contigo… ¡Me lastimas!... ¡Auxilio!...  
¡Itachi!... ¡Itachi!

Repetía enfebrecida una y otra vez con voz ronca, llena de llanto y miedo.

Solo guardaba silencio cuando sentía un remanso de frescura sobre su frente, la cual bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, esa frescura pronto se iba y volvía el fuego abrasador que la devoraba y la hacía balbucear lo mismo:

— ¡Me lastimas!... ¡Auxilio!... ¡Ayúdenme! … ¡Itachi!

Luego, entre las brumas de su delirio, le llegaba la voz de Itachi:

—Aquí estoy, Sakura. Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Pero ella sabía que nada iba a estar bien por que las manos del bailarín no la soltaban. La estaban llevando al centro de un bosque oscuro, siniestro, donde otras muchas manos la esperaban para atarla sin la más mínima posibilidad de escape.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, el fuego abrasador cedió y también cedió su delirio, lo que le permitió recobrar su conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en medio de un cuarto semioscuro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estos cuartos que pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de la habitación de un hospital. Sentado sobre una silla, a su lado, Itachi sostenía una de sus manos. Tenía el rostro inclinado y mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, no obstante, Itachi abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro al sentir su mirada.

El soltó enseguida su mano y levantándose, dijo:

— ¡Vaya! ¡Buen susto le has dado a tu madre!

_"¿Y a ti?", _ansió preguntar ella. Se mordió la lengua para acallar su pregunta. Por el tono de su voz, observó que no.

—Me has hecho perder cuatro días de mi trabajo— Continuó diciendo él, impaciente— Espero que pronto te den el alta. ¡Caramba, Sakura! ¡Espero que no te enfermes cada vez que tomes una ducha fría!

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Sakura se limitó a escucharlo.

—Llamaré a la familia para avisarles de tu mejoría. Ya no es necesario que vengan. Hablaré con el médico. Tal vez ya que recobraste la conciencia, podamos irnos de aquí. Me pregunto si nos vamos a pasar la vida en los hospitales…

Y salió apresuradamente. Si Sakura pudiera verlo, se hubiera dado cuenta cómo él caminaba con torpeza por el pasillo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

El doctor la dio de alta por la tarde, por lo que antes del anochecer, estaban de vuelta en la casa. Sakura debía seguir un tratamiento con medicamentos inofensivos para el bebé, por unos días más.

Fue en la casa donde Sakura detalló que Itachi tenía un aspecto descuidado. La barba crecida, los ojos irritados y las mucho más marcadas ojeras alrededor de estos, le dijeron que no había dormido en días… Tal vez desde que ella se enfermó. Eso le indicó que sí había estado preocupado por ella…

Las siguientes palabras de Itachi apagaron la ilusión que el pensamiento le causó.

—Tendré que dejarte un par de horas. No he ido a trabajar y debo reportarme. Ya arreglé el generador por lo que ya tenemos electricidad. No olvides que aquí todo funciona con electricidad, así que si quieres utilizar la estufa, la enchufas.

—Muchas gracias, ve a donde tengas que ir, yo estaré bien…

Pero él ya se había marchado antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Sakura escuchó el rugido potente del motor del auto que se alejó.

En el auto, Itachi dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Llegó a su estudio en la casa de Shisui. Su primo y su familia no estaban, por lo que pudo entrar libre de las miradas de ellos. Itachi se sentó ante el piano mientras su culpabilidad arrancaba notas de angustia a las teclas. Formó una melodía extraña. Si Itachi le hubiera puesto voz a las notas, estas hubieran contado que por su culpa, ella había enfermado hasta el grado de casi morir.

Hubieran contado que una sospecha horrible llenaba de dudas su venganza. Hubieran contado que Sakura le escondía un secreto. Un secreto que no quería compartir con él y él… ¡Necesitaba conocerlo!

—Necesito escucharlo de ella...

Se levantó del asiento. Así como llegó, salió, en medio de un tumulto de pensamientos que amenazaban con cegar su cordura. Por que la sospecha lo enloquecía de ira.

—Necesito que me lo diga…

Llegó a la casa del bosque y encontró a Sakura en cama. No dormía, sino que leía uno de los libros que él había llevado de la casa de sus padres. Itachi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Desde su postura, Sakura lo miró y reprimió el temblor que la recorrió. El tenía una apariencia de amenaza. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de ira y su expresión endurecida la sofocó.

Itachi entró y caminó con lentitud hasta situarse a su lado. Ella deseo huir, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. El se inclinó hacia ella, tomó el libro de sus manos y con gran fuerza, lo arrojó a la pared. Sakura saltó, no solo por el ruido del libro al golpear la pared y caer al suelo, sino por el miedo. Se sintió indefensa ante la amenazante actitud de él.

—Dime, Sakura y quiero la verdad ¿Alguien abusó de ti?

Sakura gimió y palideció. La humillación la dejó muda.

— ¡Contéstame! ¿Alguien lo hizo?

Con la mirada abajo, ella preguntó:

— ¿Por qué… me preguntas… eso?

Itachi la tomó por los hombros y montándose sobre las piernas de ella, la inmovilizó. Fue suficiente para que el terror se apoderara de Sakura.

— ¿Qué… piensas… hacer?— Su voz se escuchó llena de pánico— No, no hagas…

El acalló su súplica con un beso. Fue un beso despiadado. Un beso salvaje que la transportó a donde era abusada por el bailarín. Por que así fue él. Salvaje, animal. Sakura se movió debajo de Itachi. Sus lágrimas rodaron. El levantó el rostro y vio su terror. Ella no hubiera actuado de esta manera antes. Antes, ella se derretía en sus brazos.

—Por esto te pregunto— Le dijo quedo, sin soltarla— Una reacción así la tiene una mujer que fue ultrajada y teme volver a serlo.

Para Sakura fue humillante el sólo hecho de pensar que él había adivinado su secreto. Primero muerta que decirle que ella había contribuido a la violación. Que por su culpa, había pasado lo que pasó. Ese hecho la sumía más en ese pozo de vergüenza y humillación. Si no hubiera sido tan confiada aquella noche…

¿Y él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le confesara su bochornoso secreto? De seguro lo movería a tratarla con lástima…

No. No quería su lástima. Por eso, dando a su voz un tono despectivo, dijo:

—Así también reacciona una mujer que no ama a su marido, que está anhelando volver a los brazos de su verdadero amor…

El jadeó al escucharla. La miró, primero con… incredulidad, enseguida con frío odio. Levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada que arrancó un gemido de dolor. Su labio sangró, pero no le importó.

Ni a él.

Ella había conseguido que la odiara más, si acaso era posible eso.

El la liberó y saltó de la cama. Lanzándole una última mirada de odio y reproche, salió de la habitación. Sin poder contener el llanto, Sakura escuchó los apresurados pasos de él por el pasillo. El golpe de la puerta principal al ser azotada, le anunció que Itachi había salido de la casa. El motor del auto al alejarse no se llevó solo a Itachi, sino también la oportunidad de confesarle su secreto….

¿Qué estupidez había cometido ahora?


	13. Capítulo 13

**Ay, mil perdones a todos ustedes. He estado por demás ocupada. En serio, todo el mes, mudarse no es nada sencillo. Espero perdonen todo lo que tardé para publicar la conti, pero ya la tengo aquí. Gracias por esperar, por leer, por sus reviews y... bueno ¡gracias en general! No parloteo más y dejo el capítulo siguiente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Itachi no regresó en días.

El temor de haber sido abandonada para siempre creció con el paso de los días. La soledad hubiera sido total si no fuera por los sonidos de los animales que habitaban el bosque. Los pájaros cantando, graznando o volando rompían la monotonía del lugar, así como el irritante zumbido de los grillos, el croar de las ranas, el correr de las ardillas y de vez en cuando, el avistar de alguna joven gacela, asustada, confundida y nerviosa por haberse extraviado de su grupo.

Así, como la gacela, se sentía Sakura. Se sentía perdida, confundida, sola y muy asustada. Veía pasar los días, sentada en una silla que había sacado al porche, observando el sendero. Deseando ver aparecer el auto que le traería a Itachi.

Pero este no aparecía.

Afortunadamente, Itachi había llevado una buena y abundante despensa con la mudanza y eso fue bueno por que, a medida que crecía más su bebé, más apetito le daba.

E Itachi siguió sin aparecer.

Lo que le dio la mayor oportunidad para estrechar su relación con su hijo no nacido, por que la soledad era mucha y ella sentía la necesidad de platicarle sus tristezas a alguien, así que el bebé se convirtió en su confidente.

Un día, cuando había perdido la esperanza de que Itachi regresara, vio acercarse por el sendero el añorado auto.

Su corazón palpitó como loco a medida que el auto se acercó para entrar a la cochera. Desde la silla, donde había permanecido sentada por que sus piernas temblaron débiles por la emoción, lo miró descender del auto.

Itachi saltó al porche y la miró, pero por su rostro no pasó expresión alguna. Por su indiferencia, mostró que le daba igual verla que no verla.

Ella se puso de pie, controlando el deseo de arrojarse a sus brazos, disfrazando ese deseo con una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida, pero él, hiriente como siempre, dijo:

— ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces una vaca!

Sakura enrojeció. Era cierto que en los últimos días había acumulado algunos kilos, pero lejos de hacerla ver como una res, la hacían verse radiante y lozana. El cabello le había crecido un poco más y ya podía peinarlo hacia atrás adornándolo con un pequeño moño que le daba un buen aspecto a su rostro de ojos verdes. Esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con… Itachi frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si era cierto lo que veía en esos ojos.

¿Alegría? ¿Se alegraba Sakura de verlo?

—Sólo vine por unas cosas— Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. No quería perderse ningún detalle de esa mirada.

Los ojos de Sakura se desviaron, pero no sin antes ser empeñados por la tristeza.

Bien. Sakura se alegraba de verlo ¿Y eso qué? La soledad era mucha. Ella se alegraría de ver hasta a un perro… ¿Cómo olvidar que le dijo que estaba anhelando estar en los brazos de su verdadero amor?

Itachi apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo de su última discusión. Entró en la casa.

Sakura suspiró nerviosa sin saber si seguirlo o quedarse donde estaba. Era obvio que no se quedaría mucho. Un par de minutos después, decidió entrar. Necesitaba hablar con él de algo muy importante. Lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. El tenía una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y la otra mano sujetaba lo que parecía un pequeño toca CD. Hasta ese momento, Sakura observó el pequeño aparato que conectaba a Itachi con unos audífonos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de la música. Su rostro relajado le dio la confianza de acercarse a él y pararse enfrente, deseosa de sentirlo cerca, pero Itachi abrió los ojos y se movió alejándose de ella. Fue a sentarse frente a la barra. Apagó el aparato y se quitó los audífonos que dejó a un lado, sobre la mesa. Lanzándole una fría mirada, preguntó:

— ¿Hay algo que puedas darme de comer?

En silencio, Sakura se apresuró a calentar del estofado que había hecho esa mañana y servirle. El comenzó a comer. Ella también se sirvió y se sentó a su lado. De pronto, él retiró su plato, se levantó y dijo:

—Ya perdí el apetito, además, está horrible. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

El bocado que Sakura estaba a punto de pasar, se atoró en su garganta. Sintió el impulso de alejar también el plato en vista de que su crítica le había quitado el apetito, pero se obligó a seguir tragando. No le daría el gusto de que viera la herida de sus palabras.

—Itachi…

El se detuvo cuando lo llamó antes de que saliera de la cocina. Sin ningún interés, se quedó de espalda a ella. Como él no se volvió para mirarla, ella susurró:

—Pronto daré a luz y quiero… estar con mi familia… cuando eso suceda.

Itachi se giró para verla, pero Sakura deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. La mirada de él estaba… vacía.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te vas?

Sakura sintió irritación por la pregunta. Era obvio por qué no se iba. ¿Caminando? ¿Volando? El la tenía secuestrada aquí. Sin ningún medio de comunicación. Ni teléfono ni celular

—Necesito que me lleves…

La súplica de su voz pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Yo?— Inquirió Itachi aparentando incredulidad— ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a tu verdadero amor? Toma, llámalo— Le arrojó su celular— De seguro él vendrá cabalgando en su brioso corcel para cumplir con tu más mínimo deseo. ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

— ¡Por que tú eres mi esposo!— Gritó ella con amargura.

Itachi la miró ahora con ira. Su voz llena de reproche dijo:

— ¡Entonces trátame como a un verdadero esposo! ¡A un esposo no se le oculta nada! ¡Y mucho menos se le miente!

— ¿Ah, sí?— Habló ella también con ira— ¡Un verdadero esposo no se casa por venganza. ¡Se casa por amor!

El se acercó a ella y la levantó de la silla con facilidad. Tomándola por los brazos, la miró feroz y entre dientes dijo:

—Esa era mi intención ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tú fastidiaste ese amor!

Sakura se soltó. Herida en todo su ser por que él tenía razón, se tragó las lágrimas. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que tenía razón en todo. Levantando la barbilla con insolencia, exigió:

—Quiero ir a ver a mi familia… Tú tendrás que llevarme.

Itachi soltó una fuerte carcajada. La miró airado y salió de la cocina. Ella lo siguió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, le gritó enfadada:

— ¡Haz lo único que sabes hacer, cobarde! ¡Huye como el cobarde que eres!

Todavía no terminaba de decirlo cuando ya estaba arrepentida de sus palabras. El se detuvo y apretando las manos en un puño, retrocedió para situarse enfrente de ella. Levantó el puño y Sakura se hizo hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Itachi estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de controlarse y no darle una buena paliza. Con una última mirada de rabia, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Sakura se movió a la ventana para mirarlo subir al auto, pero Itachi hizo algo que no esperaba. El entró, pero no al auto sino al granero. Con el corazón aún latiéndole con fuerza, salió al porche, se sentó en la silla y desde allí, lo observó trabajar, sacando la basura del interior del granero con una energía tal que para cuando anocheció, ya tenía una gran pila a la cual le prendió fuego. Sakura estuvo allí en el porche, observando la figura de Itachi que ante el fuego, parecía danzar. Al poco rato, él pareció fastidiarse. Se acercó al porche y subió como siempre, de un salto. Hacía bien en no olvidar los escalones. Sakura no los había utilizado ya, les tenía miedo.

Itachi se acercó a ella, quien en ese momento, miraba el cielo. Las estrellas podían verse en todo su esplendor y ella estaba maravillada. Se había acostumbrado a verlas todas las noches mientras esperaba el regreso de Itachi, aunque no permanecía afuera por mucho tiempo a causa del frío. Hoy se le antojaron más brillantes, tal vez por la presencia de Itachi. El también levantó la mirada y observó atento las luces celestiales.

—Es asombroso como brillan las estrellas en este lugar…

Sakura asintió al escucharlo, pero como Itachi no la miraba, contestó con voz tenue, el mismo tono que él había utilizado:

—Sí. En la ciudad, con tanta luz artificial, no pueden verse nada.

Itachi suspiró sorprendiéndola, pero más le sorprendió escucharlo murmurar con nostalgia:

—Recuerdo aquella ocasión que fuimos de campamento con tus compañeros de clase y nos perdimos. Fueron estas mismas estrellas las que nos guiaron al grupo…

Ella también suspiró al recordar esos tiempos que parecían muy lejanos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— murmuró con voz temblorosa— Recuerdo que fue allí donde me pediste…

Su voz se quebró por el llanto retenido. Dejó de mirar el cielo y muy triste, lo miró. El también la miró, sin embargo, en su mirada lo que hubo fue frío. Una frialdad que la congeló. Se sintió como en su pesadilla, cuando estaba rodeada de nieve absoluta. Se miró las manos temiendo que estas tuvieran ese color azulado e incluso se llevó las manos a sus orejas casi esperando que estas cayeran en pedazos.

—Sí, Sakura— Dijo él, también con voz fría— Fue allí donde te propuse matrimonio por primera vez. Tú no estuviste dispuesta a aceptar hasta que te graduaras. Esperé meses para hacer realidad mi sueño ¿Y qué sucedió?... Ya sabemos que sucedió ¿Verdad? ¿Qué nos dice esto, Sakura? ¡Qué siempre jugaste con mis sentimientos! ¿Estás satisfecha con lo que has logrado?

Sakura seguía tocándose las orejas, dando la impresión de que no quería escucharlo. Eso lo enfureció, así que entró a la casa para alejarse de ella. Sollozando, Sakura se levantó de la silla y entró, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación en donde se acostó mientras Itachi tomaba una ducha. Deseaba estar dormida para cuando él saliera de la ducha, por que no quería seguir escuchando sus palabras que eran como dagas que penetraban su corazón. Por supuesto, para cuando Itachi salió del cuarto de baño, seguía despierta. Al igual que en el hotel, él vestía unos bóxer. Se acostó ignorándola. En esta ocasión, fue él quien se alejó lo más de ella, no obstante, sin que supieran cómo, al día siguiente, amanecieron uno al lado del otro. Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los brazos de él e Itachi pasaba el otro brazo por el pecho de ella, descansando la mano cerca de su cuello. Al sentir su espalda apoyada en el pecho y vientre de Itachi, Sakura se sorprendió por encontrarse en sus brazos e intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Ella se quedó quieta, no deseando separarse. Sin aliento, trató de disfrutar el momento, pero recordó que esto no debía estar pasando. El la odiaba y debía mantenerse alejada de sus brazos. Se movió y él la dejó ir. Ya de pie, lo miró y descubrió que él dormía aún pues mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y profunda. Se sintió triste. Por un momento pensó que él de veras la quería tener en sus brazos cuando la sujetó con fuerza. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha sin darse cuenta que Itachi abrió los ojos para mirarla con una brillante mirada antes de que ella saliera.

Ya duchada, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina y conectó la cafetera. Itachi la encontró preparando el desayuno. Vistiendo unos jean y una playera suelta, se sentó ante la mesa. Avergonzada por el comentario del día anterior de que no sabía cocinar, Sakura colocó frente a él un apetitoso preparado de huevos con jamón y tocino, pan de caja recién tostado, un vaso de jugo y una humeante taza de café. Puso salsa en una salsera y mermelada y mantequilla para el tostado en un tazón. Itachi comió en silencio. No la miró ni una vez, lo que le dio a ella la oportunidad de desayunar con tranquilidad. Sus miradas, no importaba cómo fueran, despertaban fuertes sentimientos. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón saltaba, las piernas le temblaban, su estómago se aislaba y así, muchas sensaciones que resecaban su boca y apagaban su voz… Casi siempre. El día anterior se había sorprendido a sí misma gritándole, lo que jamás había hecho desde que lo conociera.

Itachi terminó de desayunar. Sakura guardó en expectativa angustiosa la conocida despedida:

_"Nos vemos después. Tengo que salir"_

El angustiante momento pasó. Itachi no dijo eso ni otra cosa. Salió de la casa y entró al granero para continuar con la limpieza. Desde la puerta, donde la joven futura madre se había quedado después de seguirlo, lo miró entrar al granero y suspiró de alivio. No quería quedarse sola. En cualquier momento tendría a su bebé, así que regresó a la cocina y se dio prisa en limpiarla y arreglar el resto de la casa. Debía insistir con Itachi para que la llevara con su familia. Una vez terminado el aseo del hogar, salió al porche y desde allí, llamó a Itachi.

Al escucharla, Itachi se asomó por la puerta del granero. Se encontraba sudoroso, lleno de polvo, telarañas y sucio. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía así. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Era exactamente como Itachi la había visto a ella y él no se veía nada mal. Hasta ese aspecto le sentaba maravillosamente bien.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Le preguntó Itachi en voz alta, irritado por la interrupción.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Entonces, baja y ven. A mí no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.

Con esto, la ignoró y volvió a entrar en el granero para continuar con el trabajo. Sakura suspiró. No podía posponer la plática. Resignada, caminó por el porche hasta los escalones. Como siempre, los miró desconfiada. Quizá lo mejor fuera esperarlo en la casa, pero… ¿Si decidía desaparecer otra vez?

Volvió a suspirar. Venciendo las dudas, dio el paso que la colocó sobre el escalón superior. Este crujió y ella se sostuvo con firmeza del pasamano, lo cual no sirvió de nada. Quizás por que ya había ganado algunos kilos o porque sencillamente este fue el momento del escalón para deshacerse y venirse abajo, Sakura gritó de sorpresa y miedo cuando comenzó a caer traspasando no sólo el escalón superior, sino los demás escalones.

El golpe, al llegar al suelo, fue terrible y doloroso. Temblando por la impresión y el susto, Sakura se levantó y se miró abajo. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr a lo largo de sus piernas. Gritó espantada por la sangre. Atraído por sus gritos, Itachi salió del granero y al verla, se horrorizó y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó pálido llegando a su lado— ¡Sakura!

Sakura lo miró con las lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Se sostuvo el vientre con ambas manos y con voz temblorosa, balbuceó:

—Itachi, el bebé… El bebé…

No pudo decir más. Se desmayó y antes de caer al suelo, Itachi la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La levantó nervioso apresurándose a llevarla al auto donde la depositó en el asiento de atrás. Después de eso, sometiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Itachi manejó dirigiéndose a un lugar conocido por él. Su rostro, frío y sereno, no mostro emoción alguna. Unos minutos más tarde, al irse acercando a su destino, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

—Doctor— Dijo con voz neutra cuando tuvo contestación por la línea— Vamos para allá… Prepárelo todo… Ella sangra bastante y cayó en choque… Sí doctor… Una cosa más, si la criatura sobrevive, ya sabe que hacer con ella… Por supuesto que sigo con nuestro acuerdo… Está bien, lo veré en un momento.

Cortó la comunicación. Una sonrisa de triunfo, asomó a sus labios. Con voz ronca, murmuró:

—No tendrás a tu bebé…

Y la sonrisa triunfante se hizo más amplia.

Sintiéndose casi feliz, llegó al hospital donde lo recibió el doctor que había hablado con él. El mismo revisó a Sakura después que fue trasladada al quirófano y le informó a Itachi:

—El bebé está vivo… Tendremos que practicarle una cesárea.

— ¿Y ella, como está?

—Está bien. Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero va a estar bien. El anestesiólogo está ahora con ella, controlando ese desmayo. No queremos que ella se entere de nada, ¿Verdad? He llamado a los padres adoptivos y estarán aquí pronto. Si continuamos con esto…

Itachi no lo dudó. Sin compasión en la voz, ordenó:

— Haga lo que tenga que hacer, doctor.

—Está consciente que una vez puesto el bebé en las manos de ese matrimonio, al cual no podrá conocer, no habrá vuelta atrás…

—Hágalo, doctor y déjese de tonterías.

Por consiguiente, el doctor cumplió con las órdenes de Itachi. Sakura fue sometida a cirugía y una niña, pelirrosa y sonrosada, con buen peso a pesar de su difícil desarrollo, nació este día. Una enfermera salió con la niña a donde estaba Itachi y le preguntó:

— ¿No quiere verla antes de…?

Quizás el método de mostrársela fuera para darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero Itachi le dio la espalda. La enfermera insistió:

—Se parece a su madre. Tiene el mismo color de su cabello…

— ¡Con un demonio!— Siseó Itachi— ¡Llévesela ya!

—Está bien— Dijo la enfermera y comenzó a marcharse.

—Enfermera…

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Se volvió y preguntó:

— ¿Sí, señor Uchiha?

—Tráigala…

La enfermera se la acercó y él la miró. Si sintió remordimientos, no lo demostró. La bebita abrió los ojos y él dio un paso atrás. Pelirrosa de ojos verdes. La enfermera tenía razón. Se parecía a Sakura.

* * *

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. En verdad no he podido ni rectificar. Espero no tardar en la siguiente actualización. Los quiero.  
**

**Bye.  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola a todos, agradezco sus reviews, lamento no haberlos contestado, de hecho, ahora dejo el capi de manera rápida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sin embargo, había algo diferente, la bebita tenía un par de marcas alrededor de los brazos, por encima de los codos, parecían brazaletes.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Itachi señalando esas marcas, cuando la nena comenzó a moverse inquieta, bajando y subiendo sus brazos.

—Parece… una marca de nacimiento— Respondió la enfermera.

—Gracias, enfermera. Ya puede llevársela.

La joven mujer asintió, luego, con voz áspera, dijo:

—Espero que no se arrepienta de esto que hace.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada poco amable. La enfermera se encogió de hombros y caminó para salir de la sala de espera, pero como la vez anterior, fue detenida por la voz de Itachi en el mismo umbral de la puerta.

—Enfermera…

— ¿Sí?— En esta ocasión, ella no se volvió.

Itachi fue hasta ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Conoce usted a los padres adoptivos?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la bebita. Con voz neutra, contestó:

—No importa si yo los conozco. Lo que importa es que una vez que esta pequeñita esté en los brazos de ellos, usted no podrá recuperarla.

—Sólo dígame una cosa…

—No puedo decirle quienes son— Lo interrumpió ella con firmeza— Creí que esto estaba claro. Lo siento, no puedo hablar más con usted.

—Espere— La detuvo cuando ella hizo el intento de marcharse— Sólo quiero que me conteste esta pregunta. ¿Ese matrimonio es feliz? ¿Son buenas personas?

—Creí que eso a usted no le importaba— Dijo la enfermera con acritud— ¿Teme por esta pequeña? Entonces, quédese con ella… Entienda que esto es ilegal. Usted no puede hablar de esto. Nosotros no podemos hablar de esto. Nunca más. ¿Lo entiende? Todavía es tiempo…

Itachi movió la cabeza.

—No la quiero…

—Bien— Dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse— Solo recuerde no olvidar la advertencia que el doctor le dio en su primera entrevista con él. Nadie debe saber esto.

Por supuesto que Itachi recordaba muy bien la primera entrevista que tuvo con el doctor. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue unos días después de que se le metiera aquella loca idea en la cabeza de que el futuro hijo de Sakura no viviría en su casa. No quería a su lado un hijo que no era suyo. Le enfurecía el simple hecho de ver cómo Sakura lo acariciaba sobre su vientre.

No fue difícil para él encontrar un médico corrupto que se prestara para esta malvada acción. El dinero tiene poder y más sobre las personas ambiciosas y ávidas de riquezas. El doctor era una de esas personas y él lo había preparado todo e incluso, había escogido el hospital adecuado. ¿Estaba arrepentido de hacer tratos con un hombre sin escrúpulos como lo era el doctor? No. Por que él mismo estaba demostrando que no tenía tampoco escrúpulos.

Bien. Ya estaba hecho y no había retorno. Sacó su celular y marcó los dígitos que lo comunicaron con Kumiko.

—Lo siento, Kumiko. Sakura tuvo un accidente y perdió al bebé. Estamos…

Y mientras daba su ubicación a Kumiko, la voz del hombre se fue apagando. Al cerrar el celular, descubrió que lloraba. Comprendió que con la noticia dada a Kumiko, moría su oportunidad de quedarse con la pequeña.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

Susurró en voz baja, pero como ajeno a él mismo, volvió a abrir el celular para llamar ahora a sus padres. Les dijo lo mismo que a Kumiko. Después de eso, controlando las lágrimas, fue a la habitación donde Sakura había sido trasladada después de la cirugía. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. La miró sin expresión. Ella seguía dormida, pero ya no por la anestesia, sino por que el doctor prefería mantenerla sedada.

—Señor Uchiha…

El volvió la mirada a la puerta donde la misma enfermera que le mostró a la hija de Sakura lo llamaba.

—El doctor lo espera. Desea hablar con usted ¿Quiere acompañarme, por favor?

Itachi soltó la fría mano de Sakura y salió acompañando a la enfermera. Ella lo condujo por un largo corredor hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta. Lo hizo entrar a uno de los consultorios que el hospital tenía.

—Pase, señor Uchiha— Lo invitó el médico— Siéntese, por favor.

Itachi se sentó enfrente del escritorio. El doctor estaba sentado detrás de este. Carraspeó antes de notificarle:

—Ya está todo preparado para cuando su esposa despierte. Afortunadamente, una joven madre acaba de morir hace algunos minutos y su bebé también murió.

La mirada de Itachi se entrecerró con ira al escucharlo. Con voz llena de desdén le preguntó:

— ¿Se complace en la muerte de esa pobre mujer y su hijo?

—No, no me complace. Hice un juramento. Salvar a cuantas personas sea posible, así que no me complace que alguien muera, pero en este caso, siendo esa pobre mujer sola, podemos disponer del cadáver de su hijo para su esposa. En cuanto despierte, ella querrá ver a su bebé. ¿Qué le va a mostrar, amigo mío?

—No soy su amigo…

El doctor sonrió con cinismo. Levantándose de su asiento, dijo:

—Por supuesto. Ande, regrese al lado de su mujer. Está por despertar y va a necesitar un hombro en el cual llorar.

Sintiendo un súbito malestar, Itachi salió del consultorio para volver al lado de Sakura, quien en efecto, volvía de la inconsciencia. Se sentó en la silla, junto a la cama. Esta vez, no tomó su mano. Ella lo miró. Los ojos opacados por la somnolencia.

—Itachi…

—Aquí estoy, Sakura.

Ella levantó su mano para tocarlo, pero él no lo permitió al alejarse un poco de la cama, moviéndose con todo y silla. Ella suspiró y dejó caer la mano.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el bebé— Preguntó ella tragando saliva.

Itachi se levantó de la silla. Caminó a la ventana que la habitación tenía y levantó la persiana para mirar afuera. La vista no era llamativa, sino sombría, por que la ventana daba al pasillo iluminado con la luz artificial y no había nada que ver.

—Itachi…

Sin volverse, él dijo con voz airada:

—Murió, Sakura. Tu bebé murió.

El escuchó el profundo sollozo que vaticinaba una lluvia de lágrimas. Más que ver, Itachi sintió el profundo dolor de ella, quien murmuró quedo:

— ¿Por qué?... ¡Yo ya amaba mucho a ese bebé!

Itachi permaneció en la ventana, mirando al pasillo. Con una mano deteniendo la persiana y la otra adentro del bolsillo del pantalón, se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Quiero… verlo…

Itachi soltó la persiana. Sin volverse, preguntó sin emoción:

— ¿Para qué?

Ella, sin dejar de sollozar, respondió con dolor:

—Porque es… era… es mi hijo. ¡Exijo verlo!

—Veré que puedo hacer— Dijo él y salió.

Al salir, Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en ella y cerró los ojos mientras gemía en silencio. No pensó que esto fuera a ser tan doloroso, sin embargo, sin permitir que el dolor lo controlara, pidió que le llevaran al bebé muerto a Sakura, empeñado en seguir con el plan.

Cuando Sakura tuvo al bebé muerto entre sus brazos, un varón, pensó que no podría dominarse más. Tuvo que volver a salir de la habitación cuando Sakura, abrazada con fuerza a su bebé, incrementó su llanto. Su voz deforme por el dolor, lo siguió por el pasillo:

— ¡Oh, bebé! Yo te había prometido que te iba a cuidar y amar siempre. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si te has ido…?

Tambaleante, Itachi llegó al estacionamiento, el del sótano. Allí, caminó de un lugar a otro. Cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, murmuró sofocado:

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

Enseguida, se recargó en uno de los gruesos postes de concreto que sostenían el techo del estacionamiento y dejándose deslizar al suelo, quedó sentado con las piernas flexionadas. Enterró el rostro en las manos que se apoyaron en las rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad. Estaba solo y nadie podía verlo. Eran pocos lo vehículos estacionados en el sótano. La mayoría ocupaban el primero y segundo piso. Su orgullo de hombre no le permitía ser tan débil y mucho menos que alguien mirara esa debilidad, por ello, cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo que bajaba por la rampa desde el primer piso, se levantó presuroso. Apartó de un manotazo las lágrimas y puso una expresión de sosiego.

Reconoció el auto enseguida. Era el de su padre. Su madre bajó al verlo y fue a abrazarlo.

— ¡Oh, hijo! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Itachi pudo notar el pesar sincero en la voz de su madre. Fue el turno de Sasuke darle las condolencias, enseguida las de su padre. El solo se limitó a recibir los abrazos de su familia. Seguidamente, llegó Kumiko trayendo con ella a las gemelas. Las jovencitas corrieron a abrazarlo sin poder contener el llanto. Había olvidado cuánto lo querían esas chicas.

— ¿Es cierto que nuestro sobrinito murió, Itachi?— Preguntó Tsuki, una de las gemelas— ¡Lo amábamos mucho y no lo conocimos!

— ¡Mira lo que le habíamos comprado!— Taiyou, la otra gemela, le mostró un osito de peluche— ¡Ya no podrá tenerlo!

_"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Itachi sentíase a punto de estallar. Por eso, condujo a la familia al cuarto de Sakura, donde fue consolada por todos.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió ese accidente tan desastroso?— Inquirió de pronto Fugaku Uchiha— ¡Ese accidente le costó la vida a mi nieto!

Itachi miró a Sakura. Ella, recostada sobre la almohada, rehuyó su mirada. Ninguno de los dos contestó.

—Hijo— Habló Mikoto— Lo que voy a decir, no quiero que lo tomes como reproche, pero te dije que el departamento que tienes no era muy apto para que Sakura viviera allí durante su embarazo, que la llevaras a vivir con nosotros, o con Kumiko. Además ¿dónde estaba la señora que contrataste para que la cuidara?

Ahora, fue el turno de Sakura mirar a Itachi y el de él para rehuir la mirada de esos ojos verdes que parecían saltar por la incredulidad. ¿Acaso Itachi había hecho creer a las dos familias que ella vivía en el apartamento que él tenía de soltero? ¿Les había ocultado que la tenía secuestrada en una horrible casa en medio de la nada? ¿Qué otras mentiras les había contado para evitar que fueran a visitarla? Sus familias no sabían que él no la cuidaba como se supone un esposo debe cuidar a su esposa… Con mucho amor.

Pero, ¿podía culparlo por actuar así? El había dicho el día anterior unas palabras que acudieron ahora a su mente._ "Esa era mi intención, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú fastidiaste ese amor!"_

— ¿Entonces?— Insistió Fugaku— ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Suavizando la voz que el llanto había enronquecido, Sakura dijo:

—Fue una torpeza mía. No tuve cuidado al bajar por las escaleras. Caí y rodé por ellas. Lo siento mucho…

Y para demostrar que de veras lo sentía, dejó brotar el llanto. Itachi se sentó en la silla, debilitado por la confesión. El esperaba que lo acusara. Que les dijera la verdad. Por qué se había casado con ella. Cómo la estaba tratando, que por su venganza, ella tuvo ese accidente.

Pero ahí estaba ella, culpándose a sí misma, haciéndolo sentir… vil.

Por que hubiera sido fácil cambiar los escalones podridos.

Igual de fácil era llevarla a vivir a otro lugar…

Pero no lo hizo. Después del funeral del bebé, la regresó a la vieja casa, donde la soledad los recibió inmutable. No obstante, notando la profunda tristeza de ella, comenzó a distanciar sus salidas de casa, compartiendo así su soledad.

Los días fueron seguidos de meses. Al cabo de tres más o menos, Itachi le dijo a Sakura con voz dura:

—Creo que es hora de que olvides. Estarte lamentando no regresará a tu bebé.

Sakura lo miró dolida. Con voz apenas perceptible, pregunto:

— ¿Tú ya olvidaste?

Itachi levantó las cejas sin comprender. Ella le aclaró:

— ¿Ya olvidaste el daño que te hice cuando te dejé plantado? ¿Olvidaste la humillación que te hice pasar? ¿Olvidaste que te fui infiel?

Su mirada arrogante, llena de orgullo y el hecho de que no la tocaba para nada, le decía que no.

—Entonces— Terminó Sakura— No tienes derecho de decirme que olvide a mi bebé.

A continuación, saltó del porche. Había recobrado su agilidad y ahora parecía una gacela, frágil, pero fuerte a la vez. Itachi ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar los escalones.

— ¿A donde vas?— Inquirió él cuando la miró caminar hacia el bosque.

—Lejos. Lo más lejos que sea de ti— Le contestó ella, alejándose.

— ¡Bien! Espero que te pierdas y nunca regreses.

— ¡Tal vez te de ese gusto!— Refunfuñó ella perdiéndose entre los altos árboles.

Golpeando la puerta con un puño, Itachi desquitó su enojo. Ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más independiente y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Cuánto la odio! Si se pierde, que ni piense que voy a ir a buscarla.

A continuación, remató con un puntapié en la pared. Entró a la casa. Se sentó en la sala para disfrutar de sus discos. Se colocó los audífonos dentro de los oídos y puso a funcionar el pequeño toca CD. Como lo vaticinara Shisui, el primero había sido un éxito rotundo y el segundo acababa de salir al público y ya lo era. Todos querían conocer al exitoso compositor. La música de piano llegaba al corazón de todos, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Un éxito absoluto era la de "Sakura". La melodía arrancaba lágrimas en los oyentes. De igual manera, un éxito total del segundo disco era "Contradicción". Se hacían conciertos y los boletos se agotaban enseguida e incluso, los intérpretes de piano, se sentían privilegiados de tocar la maravillosa música. Todos querían interpretarla. Había lanzado al aire dos discos en menos de medio año. Debía estar feliz.

Y sin embargo, el gran compositor, no era feliz. Una desdicha total plagaba sus días. En este momento, parecía un león enjaulado. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, la imagen del león enjaulado se asoció más a él. Entró y salió de la casa varias veces, mirando hacia los árboles, deseoso de ver aparecer la figura de cabello rosa. En una de esas que salió al porche, levantó la mirada al cielo. En el transcurso de los últimos minutos, las nubes se habían juntado. No le quedó duda de que caería una fuerte tormenta. Era el mes de abril y al parecer, la temporada de lluvias comenzaba con esa tormenta. La noche estaba acercándose y Sakura seguía sin aparecer. Se sentó en el sofá. Apagó el toca CD y se sacó los audífonos, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa del centro de la sala. Por primera vez, no había disfrutado de su propia música. Tomó el estuche de plástico que contenía el segundo disco y miró las letras impresas en él. No había fotografía de él, sólo el paisaje de una playa al atardecer y la lista de melodías. Soltó el estuche sobre la mesa y se levantó. Sin pensárselo más, salió de la casa, saltó del porche y caminó rumbo al bosque, por donde había visto desaparecer a Sakura.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó ya adentrado en el bosque— ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta más que la del eco que le regresó la última parte de sus palabras. Inspeccionó el suelo para encontrar alguna pista, pero, como no era explorador experimentado, no supo distinguir si una rama había sido quebrada por la pisada de alguna persona o por algún animal, además, no encontró huellas de calzado, lo que le indicó que había equivocado el rumbo. Más por instinto que por conocimiento, modificó sus pasos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

El silencio fue la respuesta. Un silencio que no duró mucho. Un fuerte trueno se dejó escuchar mientras las primeras gotas de la lluvia caían a tierra. La noche lo alcanzó en su inútil intento de encontrar a la pelirrosa. Tropezó varias veces cuando se le hizo más difícil ver. Maldijo con voz fuerte por su imprudencia. No se salía a buscar a alguien sin prepararse primero. Tembló de frío. La lluvia, que ya era abundante, estaba fría. Aún en la primavera y con esta lluvia, pudo sentir el frío del pasado invierno, pero no quiso darse por vencido, así que siguió caminando… Hacia… ¡Quién sabe! Había perdido completamente el rumbo. Si no es porque sus pies encontraron una pendiente que iba hacia abajo, hubiera continuado caminando sin parar. Itachi se vio de pronto rodando por la pendiente cuesta abajo y no se detuvo hasta que el tronco de un grueso árbol lo detuvo. El golpe con el árbol lo dejó sin aliento. Sintió caer por su rostro un líquido tibio que contrastó con la fría lluvia. Se tocó la cabeza, sobre la frente y el dolor de la herida abierta le hizo lanzar un gemido. Descubrió que aún cuando era dolorosa, la herida no era grave. Se levantó temblando no solo de frío sino también de ansiedad.

— ¡Genial!— Gritó enojado— ¡Ahora yo también estoy perdido!

Levantó la vista a la cima del árbol y se trepó a él. Pidió en silencio que los rayos, si caían a tierra, cayeran muy lejos de él. Tendría que pasar la noche allí. Ya no podía hacer nada. Bueno, sí, hacerse más daño si continuaba. Sobre el árbol, se acurrucó para darse calor. Una vez acurrucado en sus propios brazos, preguntó en voz alta:

— ¿Donde estás, Sakura?

* * *

**Los quiero. Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola a todos. Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que nos dan con sus lindos comentarios. Ando a las pisas, aun no me acostumbro bien a mi nueva forma de vivir y por eso ando a las carreras, asi no quie dire mucho mas y dejo el siguiente capitulo. Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Sakura estaba en la casa, mirando con preocupación por una de las ventanas de la sala. Con el ceño fruncido, miró el auto de Itachi. Si el auto estaba allí, ¿por qué Itachi no estaba? Algo ansiosa, se retiró de la ventana y dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo. Se detuvo en una puerta que daba acceso a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Aquí, Itachi había hecho su lugar de… Trabajo.

O eso creía ella. Itachi entraba a esta habitación y se encerraba por horas sin permitirle entrar. Ella no sabía qué hacía Itachi cuando se encerraba allí. Y cuando él salía de la habitación, le ponía llave a la puerta y le mostraba con eso que no la quería husmeando entre sus cosas. El no quería compartir con ella nada que fuera importante para él. Y ella estaba segura que lo que hacía detrás de esa puerta, era muy importante para él.

Con mano temblorosa, Sakura tocó la puerta, una vez más. Hacía media hora que había regresado de su paseo y había buscado a Itachi en esa habitación y por toda la casa, sin encontrarlo. Ahora pensaba que él estaba encerrado allí y sólo quería jugar con ella al no contestarle, pero eso no era usual, ya que cuando ella iba a buscarlo, casi siempre para avisarle que era hora de los alimentos, él le gritaba furioso que lo dejara en paz, aunque después de cinco minutos salía para tomar sus alimentos.

—Itachi— habló ella con voz modulada al son de los toques— ¿Estás allí?

Le respondió el silencio. Itachi no estaba en su guarida. Regresó a la ventana de la sala. Afuera estaba oscuro y no pudo ver más allá del porche, el que iluminaba una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba fija sobre la puerta principal. Ella había regresado a la casa antes de que comenzara a llover. No se había alejado mucho. Sólo se había limitado en darle vueltas a la casa.

Se retiró de la ventana y nerviosa, fue a sentarse en un sillón. Su mirada se centró en el toca CD que yacía sobre la mesa de en medio de la sala. Con manos temblorosas, lo tomó. Se lo había visto a Itachi varias veces, pero esta, era la primera vez que estaba a su alcance. Pulsó el botón de abrir y sacó el disco que había adentro del aparato. Curiosa, inspeccionó el membretado del disco. En letras mayúsculas rezaba el nombre, "Hayato Ouji". El tema del disco era "Sakura" y luego, una lista con el nombre de doce melodías encabezadas por "Sakura". Regresó el disco al toca CD, tomó los audífonos y escuchó las melodías. No se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que las notas finales se escucharon. Se sacó los audífonos mientras murmuraba extasiada:

— ¡Dios, mío! ¡Qué maravillosas composiciones!

Sin poder controlar el llanto, tomó el estuche del segundo disco y lo examinó antes de sacar el disco y ponerlo en el aparato reproductor. Su llanto se incrementó a medida que escuchaba las melodías. No lloraba por sentirse triste, sino por que las melodías la apartaban del mundo y su sufrimiento. La llevaron a un nivel donde este no existía. La transportaron a un mundo perfecto. Ese mundo deseado, lleno de paz y amor. Era como si el compositor viviera en un mundo así y deseara compartirlo. Bien. Había logrado su propósito, por un momento, ella estuvo en su mundo. Al pensar en el compositor, pensó en Itachi. El nunca podría hacer composiciones tan hermosas. Tenía que reconocer que él no era tan grandioso como este Hayato Ouji. Si bien es cierto que sus composiciones no eran terribles, también era cierto que no pasaba nada bueno con ellas. Ahora pensando, creyó que Itachi había hecho bien en retirarse de la música antes de que en este medio, se le considerara un fracaso rotundo. Suspiró preocupada al meditar que en realidad, fue considerado en fracaso rotundo en la sociedad cuando ella lo humilló en público.

¿Y donde estaba él ahora?

Dejando el toca CD y los audífonos, Sakura se levantó secándose las lágrimas con las manos y una vez más, fue a pararse a la misma ventana.

— ¡Oh, Itachi!— Susurró angustiada— Espero que estés bien… Donde quiera que estés.

No habiendo nada más que hacer, se fue a la cama, no obstante, no logró dormir. Estuvo la mayor parte de la noche, atenta a cualquier sonido que le indicara que Itachi había vuelto. Pero pasó la noche y él no volvió. Se levantó muy de mañana. Lo primero que hizo, fue salir al porche y mirar hacia el bosque, en todas direcciones, después, entró a la casa dirigiéndose a la habitación donde dormían. Buscó una de sus maletas. Con esta sobre la cama, la abrió y miró la pequeña bolsa que contenía unas bolas de estambre acompañadas de unos ganchos y un par de tijeras. Su madre se los había enviado junto con sus pertenencias, quizás pensando que podía tejerle algo a su bebé. Nunca los utilizó. Tomó de la bolsa una bola de estambre de color rojo y las tijeras más pequeñas. Con esto en su poder, salió de la casa, saltó del porche y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, en la misma dirección que ella había tomado el día anterior, pensando que si Itachi había salido a buscarla, por allí se había introducido al bosque. Cada pocos pasos, cortaba del hilo rojo y lo colgaba de algún arbusto o de la rama baja de un árbol. No seguía un patrón de búsqueda. De hecho, no sabía siquiera cómo buscar, pero su instinto la condujo por donde creyó era el camino correcto.

— ¡Itachi!— Gritó un tanto histérica.

El barro y los charcos de la pasada tormenta, pronto la empaparon. Un par de veces resbaló y cayó dolorosamente, pero no le importó. Se había convencido durante la noche que Itachi había salido a buscarla y se había perdido. Debía encontrarlo. Tal vez estaba herido… O muerto.

La idea la hizo estremecer de angustia.

— ¡Itachi! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Itachi!

Para hacerse oír, se hizo hueco con las palmas de las manos alrededor de la boca.

— ¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estás?

Perdió la noción del tiempo. La angustia estaba por hacerla llorar. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo. Tenía que regresar a la casa, subirse al auto de Itachi e ir a conseguir un equipo de rescate.

Tratando de retener las lágrimas ante la sublime derrota, gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un último esfuerzo:

— ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡Por favor! ¡Contesta, Itachi!

Silencio, luego de pronto, la maravillosa voz de Itachi, le llegó:

— ¡Aquí, Sakura! ¡Aquí estoy!

Sakura corrió a donde escuchó la voz. Lo encontró sentado, recargado en un árbol, todo cubierto de barro. La sangre seca en el rostro la alarmó, pero él le dijo:

—Estoy bien… Bueno… Creo que me fracturé el tobillo…

Se sostenía el pie. Se había quitado el zapato y lo inspeccionaba. El pie había tomado un color oscuro por la hinchazón.

Ella se acercó para inspeccionarlo también. Al contacto con sus dedos, Itachi gimió de dolor.

—No seas llorón— Le dijo ella con seriedad— Sí, creo que es una fractura. Vamos, levántate, apóyate en mí.

Lo ayudó a levantarse. Itachi gimió cuando quiso apoyar el pie herido.

—No lo apoyes— Le ordenó Sakura— Tendrás que moverte brincando sobre tu pie sano. ¿Cómo te lo fracturaste?

Sakura la miró de reojo y se ruborizó. Aclarándose la voz, le informó:

—Pasé la noche sobre ese árbol. Al bajarme, resbalé, caí sobre mi pie y…

No dijo más. Sentíase abochornado por su torpeza. Continuó en silencio dando saltos en su pie, apoyándose en Sakura para avanzar. Se detuvo un momento para mirar en torno. Con ambas cejas arqueadas, preguntó:

— ¿Y sabes a donde vamos?

Sakura le sonrió abiertamente y él pensó:

_"Dios mío, se ve maravillosa"_

—Claro que sí— Respondió ella— Mira…

Le mostró el camino adornado con el estambre rojo. Itachi la observó maravillado. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír y su sonrisa lo desarmó. Se veía…

¿Contenta? ¿Feliz?

No quería verla feliz. Su felicidad no iba acorde con su venganza. Continuó saltando en silencio, irritado. Sakura percibió el cambio de humor y se mantuvo también en silencio. Así, llegaron a la casa. Sakura lo condujo al auto, pero Itachi se detuvo preguntando con sequedad:

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella lo miró impaciente.

—Es obvio. Vamos al hospital para que te tomen radiografías. Es posible que tengan que enyesarte. Hay que hablarles a tus padres…

— ¡No! No quiero ir al hospital y mis padres no tienen que saber nada. ¡Ya no soy un niño, por Dios!

La impaciencia de Sakura creció y esta se notó en su voz cuando dijo:

— ¡Pues no te portes como tal! Dame tu celular…

Itachi se retiró de ella saltando. El dolor del pie se reflejó en su rostro. Sakura lo miró con tristeza y él, regresando a su lado, dijo:

—Está bien. Llévame al hospital, pero no podemos hablarles a mis padres.

—No, ya me quedó claro que no. ¿Qué mentira les contaste ahora a ellos y a mi madre para que en todo este tiempo no hayan intentado visitarnos?

Sin responder, Itachi subió al auto acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Sakura se puso tras el volante. Encendió el motor y se dirigió por el sendero a la carretera. Fue entonces cuando Itachi le respondió, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa ya que se había hecho a la idea de que Itachi no se lo diría nunca.

—Se supone que tú y yo estamos de viaje por el extranjero. Tu familia y la mía creen que estamos en la luna de miel que no tuvimos cuando nos casamos.

Sakura lo miró unos momentos con asombro, luego, centrando su atención en la carretera, murmuró:

—Claro. No podía esperarse menos de ti. La imagen del hijo y el esposo perfecto.

La amargura le dio un sabor amargo. Itachi no era el mismo que ella había conocido. Este se había vuelto orgulloso y cruel. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto?

_"Fue por mí", _pensó herida, _"Yo lo hice así"_Las siguientes palabras de él se lo confirmaron:

—Yo deseaba ser para ti el esposo perfecto, pero tú lo arruinaste al buscar otros brazos. "Así reacciona una mujer que no ama a su marido, sino que está anhelando estar en los brazos de su verdadero amor". ¿No fueron esas tus palabras?

El sabor amargo en la boca de Sakura se incrementó. Manejó en silencio hasta vislumbrar las afueras de la ciudad. Quiso tomar la desviación que la llevaría al hospital donde dio a luz por ser el más cercano, pero Itachi le ordenó de mal humor:

—Sigue adelante.

—Pero allí está el hospital…

—Sigue adelante. No quiero ir a ese hospital. Es sólo de maternidad.

Sakura siguió adelante. Una mentira más de parte de él. Cuando ella salió de ese hospital, pudo notar que no era sólo de maternidad, sino general. No quiso preguntarse por que mentía. Suficiente tenía ya con su mal humor.

Un kilómetro más adelante, encontraron otro hospital donde Itachi se dejó atender. Ella lo dejó en manos de una enfermera y no lo volvió a ver hasta que la misma enfermera lo regresó a la sala de espera en silla de ruedas y enyesado del pie, (el izquierdo), hasta unos diez centímetros debajo de la rodilla. La enfermera hizo rodar la silla de ruedas hasta el estacionamiento donde, con ayuda de unas muletas, él subió al auto. Sakura volvió a colocarse detrás del volante y durante todo el recorrido de regreso a la casa, ambos mantuvieron silencio. El mal humor de él se mantuvo aún después de que Sakura le dio de comer. Después de comer, Itachi, apoyado en las muletas, se retiró para tomar una ducha y ella permaneció en la cocina, descargando su penuria en la limpieza de la bajilla, de la cual rompió un par de platos, golpeando las ollas y tallando la barra con enérgica fortaleza. Era tal el ruido que tenía en la cocina que cuando Itachi salió de la ducha y fue a reposar el pie adolorido a la sala, tuvo que tomar su toca CD, y colocarse los audífonos para apagar el ruidoso trasteo de Sakura. Se recostó en el sofá y apoyó el pie enyesado sobre el brazo de este. Cerró los ojos. Un sopor lo invadió. Había pasado una terrible noche y se sentía muy cansado, así que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Sakura terminó con su ruido infernal y suspiró satisfecha mirando a su alrededor. La cocina no podía verse más reluciente de limpia. Salió de la cocina y al pasar por la sala se detuvo un momento al mirar a Itachi, después, continuó su camino directo a la ducha. Al volver a la sala, Itachi seguía dormido. Lo observó mientras dormía. Los audífonos seguían en sus oídos. Algo insólito llamó su atención. Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro masculino. Ella ahogó un gemido de ternura al observarlo. ¿A él también le habían llegado al corazón las melodías de ese tal Hayato Ouji? ¿O estaba quizás soñando algo que lo provocaba hasta las lágrimas? Lo que fuera, la imagen de él, tendido en el sofá, quedó gravada en su mente. Una imagen de total abandono, donde no había nada. Ni orgullo, ni crueldad, ni amor, ni odio, ni venganza. Solamente un total desamparo.  
Y cómo deseó ampararlo. Sí, abrazarlo y besarlo. Secar esas lágrimas que, traicioneras, revelaban un gran sufrimiento. No se animó a obedecer el deseo. Itachi abrió los ojos sintiendo las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces para borrar las huellas de su debilidad. Se sentó un tanto abochornado y con voz opaca, sacándose los audífonos, dijo:

—Me quedé dormido…

Ella le sonrió amigable, con el corazón en la mano, por decirlo así, dispuesta a dárselo si se lo pedía, diciéndole con la mirada que lo tomara, pero él, turbado por lo que Sakura había visto, ignoró la sonrisa y la mirada, así como el intento de ella de acercarse más a él. Eso la lastimó profundamente. Para disfrazar su lastimosa situación de rechazo, dijo, mostrando indiferencia:

—Por mí puedes seguir dormido. He pensado ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

El relajado rostro de Itachi cambió por uno de confusión. Mirándola con sorpresa, preguntó:

— ¿A donde irías a dar la vuelta? ¡No al bosque!

— ¡Claro que no!— Ella caminó a la puerta, señaló afuera al momento de continuar hablando— Iré a la ciudad. Allí está tu auto. Tú no puedes conducir, así que no te pediré que me lleves— Se encogió de hombros— Además, aunque pudieras, no me llevarías a ningún lado. Ya has demostrado que quieres que me muera aquí, sola y aburrida. Es parte de tu venganza, ¿no?

Itachi la miró boquiabierto. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. El que ella lo abandonara no era parte de su plan. Era ella la que debía vivir en aislamiento, no él. ¡Diantres! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Pero no puedo ir a dar la vuelta sin dinero… ¿Me darías dinero?

El cerró la boca sintiendo cómo la ira lo hacía su presa. Levantándose con la ayuda de las muletas, dijo salvaje:

— ¡Ni creas que te dejaré ir a algún lado…

Sakura sostuvo la rabiosa mirada. Sonrió con aparente inocencia al decir:

—No puedes detenerme.

A continuación, fue a la habitación donde dormían. Allí, buscó la cartera de Itachi que él solía dejar sobre el tocador cuando entraba a ducharse. La abrió para buscar dinero en su interior. Lo primero que vio al abrirla, fue una pequeña fotografía de ella que la miró sonriente. Sus manos temblaron. Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas. El hecho de que él la llevara en su cartera la llenó de emoción. Se volvió a ver a Itachi, quien desde el marco de la puerta, la observó con frialdad. Las muletas debajo de sus axilas ayudaban a su pie sano a apoyar todo su peso.

— ¿Ahora eres una ladrona?

Ella levantó los hombros. Pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas y dijo con suavidad:

—Sólo estoy tomando algo que es de mi… esposo… Lo cual, mientras viva con él, es mío también.

Sacó algunos billetes de la cartera. La cerró y la arrojó a donde estaba antes. Caminó a la puerta para salir, pero Itachi le impidió el paso. Ella trató de empujarlo mientras él le dijo:

—No. No irás a ningún lado. Te prohíbo que des un paso fuera de esta casa, porque si lo haces…

Su voz amenazante le dio la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo. El trastabilló y lanzando una maldición, fue a caer al suelo. Sakura pasó a su lado sin mostrar arrepentimiento por aprovecharse de su poca falta de equilibrio. En ese momento ni siquiera pensó que la caída de él, que por cierto fue muy dolorosa, pudo haber lastimado más su pie roto o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Al alejarse por el pasillo, le dijo con voz tranquila:

—Nos vemos. No me esperes levantado.

Lo dejó allí. En una posición por demás humillante. Con gran dolor, Itachi se sentó. Escuchó alejarse el auto a toda velocidad. Burlándose de sí mismo, río, con unas fuertes carcajadas que se escucharon afuera de la casa, donde los pájaros en los árboles remontaron el vuelo, asustados. Itachi siguió carcajeándose y esto provocó que lágrimas ardientes brotaran de sus ojos. Después que se hubo desahogado con esa risa histérica, alcanzó las muletas, se levantó y fue a tirarse a la cama.

_"Espero que esta horrible venganza no se vuelva contra ti, Itachi"_Las palabras de Shisui retumbaron en su mente.

—Tenías razón, Shisui— Gritó en medio de otro ataque de risa— ¡Mi venganza se ha vuelto contra mí!

Enseguida, se volvió de lado, se dobló sobre su cuerpo y así estuvo durante horas. Horas largas y desesperantes, donde el tiempo parecía marchar con una lentitud exasperante, permitiendo que se hiciera toda clase de preguntas que lo enloquecían. ¿Adonde había ido? ¿Con quien estaba? ¿Con quien se divertía? ¿Le sería infiel otra vez?

Preguntas que lo llenaban de celos. Celos indomables que lo hacían fabricar torturas para ella. Esos celos horribles que lo hicieron hacer lo más bajo y cruel que jamás hubiera creído hacer.

Separarla de su hija.

* * *

**Bien, es todo por ahora. Otra vez gracias y luego les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Ni siquiera la humillación que ella le había hecho pasar, disculpaba este acto de vandalismo, sí, vandalismo en el sentido de que por su espíritu de destrucción, no respetó el derecho de ella de ser madre, de conservar a su hija. No podía perdonar a Sakura su engaño, pero él sí deseaba con ansiedad que alguien perdonara su maldad.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando escuchó acercarse el auto. Apresurado, lo más que le permitía su pie enyesado, se levantó y salió al pasillo. La luz de la sala estaba encendida. Hacia allá se dirigió. Encontró a Sakura de pie en medio de la sala. Apretaba contra su pecho, una botella de vino que estaba casi vacía. Cuando ella lo vio, levantó la mano y apuntándolo con el dedo, exclamó:

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás!

La torpe voz de Sakura, le indicó que estaba ebria. Itachi la miró sorprendido. Ella le dio un trago a la botella, después, le ofreció a él con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Arrastrando las palabras, balbuceó:

— ¡Anda, ven! ¡Embriaguémonos juntos y olvidemos nuestras penas!

Tambaleante, caminó hasta detenerse delante de él. Levantó la mirada al momento que tocaba su rostro y lo acariciaba. Su ebria voz susurró:

— ¡Pobrecito! ¿Te duele mucho tu piecito?

Sosteniendo la muleta con la axila, Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura y la apartó de su rostro. La mirada de Sakura brilló con ira a pesar de estar turbia por el vino.

— ¡Ah!— Exclamó ella— Se me olvidaba que no quieres que te toque.

Se alejó balbuceando:

—Eres cruel… un hombre malo… Más malo que aquel…

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Bebió otro trago. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano después de beber, miró a Itachi y le preguntó:

— ¿Por que me rechazas? Si tú supieras lo que yo sé…

Hipó y guardó silencio. Miró para todos lados, asustada de pronto. Con voz ronca continuó diciendo:

—A veces, cuando salgo allá… afuera— Señaló con la mano la puerta— Siento que viene… ahí, de pronto… ahí, entre los árboles…

Soltó una risita de nervios. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y dijo con voz temblorosa por el llanto:

— ¡No! ¡Tú… no sabes! ¡No sabes…lo que es estar allí…entre lo árboles…Sin nadie que te escuche…que te ayude!... ¡Gritas… y gritas… y… nadie viene!... ¡Nadie viene!

Sollozó. Dio el último trago a la botella. Con la cabeza tambaleante, miró la botella vacía. La apuntó con el dedo y dijo con la misma risita nerviosa, pero ahora llena de llanto:

— ¡Mira!... ¡Ya se… terminó!— Se levantó del sofá, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse por que la embriaguez era tal que ya no podía mantenerse en pie— Yo… tengo que… ir a comprar… otra…

Lo dijo como si la tienda de licores estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Itachi no entendió como fue posible para ella regresar a casa en ese estado. Fue hasta ella y se paró enfrente, con la intensión de llevarla a la cama. Sakura levantó la mirada y lo miró. Sus ojos brillantes por el licor y las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar. Sorpresivamente, lo abrazó por la cadera, con fuerza y pegando su rostro a su vientre, pidió con voz desgarrada:

— ¡Perdóname!... ¡Perdóname… por favor!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Itachi intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero ella, aferrada a su cadera, no se lo permitió y siguió murmurando en medio del llanto:

—Nunca fue… mi intensión… lastimarte. ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fue mi error… pero él… lo hizo! … ¡El lo hizo!... Yo… ¡Te amo! ¡Te… amo!

Con las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, Itachi la levantó y miró su tormentoso rostro. La súplica en esos grandes ojos verdes, turbios por el licor, rompió su corazón. La abrazó temblando y acariciando su cabello, susurró en su oído con suavidad:

— ¿Quién lo hizo, Sakura? ¿Qué hizo?

Ella lo abrazó apoyando el rostro en su pecho. Tal vez inducida por el licor que cegaba su consciencia, o por que se sintió segura en esos brazos que temblaban al abrazarla, lo confesó. Lo que haya influido, Itachi conoció la verdad.

Las palabras de ella se atropellaban entrecortadamente. El apenas podía entenderlas, pero entendió todo. Una gran furia lo invadió mientras la imaginaba a ella sola, en el estacionamiento, luchando por encender el auto y al sujeto ese, ofreciéndose a llevarla para luego abusar de ella.

¡Maldito!

La voz de Sakura fue apagándose y casi enseguida, su cuerpo se aflojó en sus brazos. El sueño la liberó de tan amargos recuerdos.

—Duerme— Murmuró él con voz ronca por la ira— Tú no tienes la culpa…

Con cuidado inusitado, la acostó sobre el sofá. Se tendió a su lado, la abrazó y permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la cabeza de ella. El temblaba, de furia contenida. ¡Cuánto había sufrido ella! ¡Cuánto la había hecho sufrir él! ¡Ese maldito debió pagar por lo que le hizo! ¿Y a él? ¿Quién le haría pagar?

La había tratado con crueldad y se había deshecho de una criatura que no tenía la culpa. Al igual que Sakura, era inocente…

— ¡Pero yo no!— Musitó con voz acusadora.

Así pasó la noche, atormentándose por todo lo que había sucedido. El nuevo día hizo entrar los rayos de sol por las ventanas. Se sentía acalambrado y entumecido. La necesidad de moverse, lo hizo mover el brazo en el cual descansaba la cabeza de Sakura. Al moverse, ella despertó sintiéndose desorientada. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el rostro serio de él que la miraba. Lanzó un gemido de dolor. La sensación en la cabeza de que le iba a estallar, se acrecentó. Completamente turbada por encontrarse en los brazos de Itachi, se incorporó en un codo, pero al instante, se dejó caer. La luz del sol lastimó sus ojos. Volvió a lanzar otro gemido al momento de cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

—Eso que estás sintiendo, es la resaca— Le murmuró Itachi en el oído— Por la tarde te sentirás mejor.

Sakura recordó la tarde anterior. Recordó cómo había salido de la casa. Manejando, había llegado a la ciudad, encontrado un Lady bar y sin poder resistir la tentación, había entrado a este. Antes, solía visitar esos lugares con sus amigas, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a Itachi y se hizo su novia. En el bar, bebió un par de copas… Bueno, al trascurrir la noche, perdió la cuenta. Jamás se había embriagado. Cómo llegó de regreso a la casa… No tenía idea. Lo que recordó entre brumas, fue que al llegar, Itachi la estaba esperando y ella le dijo algunas cosas… Tampoco recordó que cosas. La inquietud se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso le había confesado…?

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Itachi— Dijo sin descubrirse los ojos— Yo… No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó aquí anoche…

Itachi la dejó en el sofá y se levantó. La miró con ansiedad. Ella continuó recostada. Su rostro cubierto casi con las manos, pero pudo notar el intenso rubor que teñía su rostro… Un indeseado rubor de humillación. El lo supo, por ello, respetó su humillación.

—Dijiste muchas tonterías, Sakura— Le informó con voz neutra— La mayor parte ni te entendí y no debes culparme por ello. Estabas muy ebria.

Sakura levantó las manos del rostro. Lo miró interrogante, como si dudara de sus palabras, pero la expresión de él no reveló nada. Sakura dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá:

—Perdóname por lo que sucedió ayer. No debí dejarte así.

_"Oh, Dios", _pensó Itachi, sin cambios en la expresión de su rostro. _"Dame fuerzas para continuar con esto y por favor, perdóname"_

—Debemos irnos— Fue lo que dijo— Ve, arregla las maletas.

Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras. Inquieta, preguntó:

— ¿A donde vamos?

—A donde no me quede solo cuando decidas salir a dar otra vuelta.

Ruborizada y sintiéndose muy mal por la resaca, Sakura fue a preparar las maletas. Arregló primero las suyas, luego, sacó del clóset las maletas de Itachi. Eran dos. Una grande y otra más pequeña. La maleta pequeña no recordó haberla visto antes. Tal vez Itachi la había puesto allí después de que ella había vaciado la maleta grande, cuando acomodó sus pertenencias en el closet. Suspiró mojándose los resecos labios con la lengua. La sed la estaba matando, pero se dio a la tarea de colocar la ropa de Itachi en la maleta grande, pero cuando esta llegó al tope, abrió la más pequeña. Lo que vio adentro la inmovilizó. Con manos temblorosas, tomó la fotografía de él y ella. Ella la había enmarcado en un fino marco de plata. Nunca se preguntó donde había quedado. Itachi la miró enamorado desde el marco de plata. Sus hermosos ojos negros la miraron con confianza y amor. Sus labios le brindaron una sonrisa esplendorosa. Su rostro feliz se iluminaba hasta la mirada por la sonrisa. Se llevó la fotografía al pecho, recordando ese feliz día cuando se tomaron esa fotografía. En ese entonces, no había nada que empañara su felicidad. Suspirando otra vez, volvió a mirar la fotografía. Pasó los dedos por el rostro de Itachi. No había ni una pizca de esa alegría en el rostro del actual Itachi. La sonrisa como esa se había apagado. Ahora, solo sonreía para burlarse de ella y esa mirada llena de amor, se había convertido en una gran fuente de odio. Y ella nadaba en esa fuente.

— ¡Oh, Itachi!— Musitó triste— ¡Cuánto has cambiado!

Apoyado a un lado del cuarto, Itachi escuchó sus palabras. Apretó con fuerza las muletas mientras se retiraba cabizbajo y triste por el pasillo. Esperó a Sakura en el porche, quien sin la ayuda de Itachi, bajó las maletas metiéndolas al auto, después ella se puso tras el volante y miró a Itachi sufrir mientras bajaba del porche. No se ofreció para ayudarlo. Aunque sintió mucho amor, comprendió que él la rechazaría.

Y no se equivocó.

En ese momento, la mente de Itachi estaba inundada de las imágenes de Sakura cuando estaba embarazada. ¿Cuántas veces le ayudó a bajar ese porche?

Ninguna vez.

Entonces, él no merecía su ayuda.

Finalmente logró bajar. Al acomodarse al lado de Sakura, ella preguntó:

— ¿Iremos al hotel?

—No, iremos a mi casa, es decir, a la casa de mis padres.

Ella jadeó por la sorpresa al escucharlo. Encendió el motor y enfiló por el ya conocido camino. Después de varios minutos, ella preguntó:

— ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a la casa de tus padres? Tú dijiste aquel día…

— ¡Olvida lo que dije, mujer!— Casi le gritó él— Dije cosas y muchas no las recuerdo ya.

_"No permitiré que manches ese hogar santo poniendo un pie allí", _recordó Sakura. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar él esas palabras tan hirientes? En cambio, ella las tenía gravadas como con fuego en su mente y corazón. Era muy difícil olvidarlas.

Al llegar a la casa de Itachi, la familia los recibió con gran regocijo.

— ¡Itachi!— Dijo su padre al verlos— ¿Cómo no avisaron que llegaban hoy? Hubiéramos ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

Luego pasaron a preguntar por el pie de Itachi y finalmente quedaron convencidos que habían vuelto de "su viaje" por esa razón. Les asignaron una amplia habitación en la planta baja, por el pie de Itachi que le haría difícil el ascenso por la escalera a las habitaciones de arriba, además, Itachi no había querido que se quedaran en su antigua habitación porque le traía recuerdos desagradables. Almorzaron en el jardín, lo que también le trajo malos recuerdos. Itachi se preguntó si había sido una decisión correcta el ir a vivir con sus padres.

Era muy tarde cuando Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Itachi, pero él pareció muy ansioso por alejarse de ella. Se encontraban en el jardín, en donde momentos antes, Mikoto y Sasuke los acribillaban con preguntas sobre el viaje que, por supuesto, Itachi se encargó de contestar.

—Disculpa— Le dijo él— Me siento cansado. Iré a recostarme.

Sakura lo miró avanzar hacia la casa, pero antes de que él entrara, le gritó:

—Itachi. Quiero ir a ver a mi familia.

El se detuvo. Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de su auto y se las arrojó diciéndole:

—Ve. Toma mi auto.

Sin más, la dejó y se perdió adentro de la casa. Suprimiendo la sensación de soledad, Sakura se subió al auto y se fue a visitar a su familia. A partir de allí, en los siguientes días, se hizo esta rutina. Era más el tiempo que pasaba con su familia que con los Uchiha. Además, a pesar del yeso, Itachi había encontrado la manera de salir también de casa y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche. Ella lloró en silencio por tan deprimente situación. Itachi se convirtió en un ser distante, tan distante, que le permitió hacer todo lo que ella quiso. No supo que le dolió más, si ser aislada en la casa del bosque que a veces la llenaba de pavor, o estar rodeada de gente pero a pesar de eso, sentirse más sola que nunca. Descubrió muy a su pesar, que prefería estar en la casa del bosque, por que al menos allí, tenía a Itachi para ella sola. En cambio, rodeada de gente, comenzó a sentir celos por que él era amable y atento con los demás, pero con ella era frío. En la casa del bosque nunca sintió celos. En la casa del bosque intercambió más palabras con él que aquí. En la casa del bosque él parecía tener algún sentimiento por ella, aunque ese sentimiento fuera de burla o ira. Aquí, era distante e impersonal. En la casa del bosque la abrazó alguna vez. Aquí ni siquiera la miraba, por que cada vez que ella buscaba su mirada, él huía. En la casa del bosque compartieron algunos momentos juntos, como cuando vieron las estrellas, o cuando amanecieron aquella noche abrazados. Aquí, ninguno.

El día que le quitaron el yeso, Sakura casi saltó de gusto. Había la posibilidad de regresar a la casa del bosque. Con aquella ingenuidad, la misma que la llevó a los brazos de aquel rufián, le preguntó:

—Itachi, ¿Volveremos a la casa del bosque?

Por primera vez, después de varias semanas de ignorarla, Itachi se dignó mirarla. La alegría en el rostro de ella lo tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar el asombro de su rostro. Con voz incrédula, preguntó:

— ¿Quieres volver a la casa del bosque?

—Esa… es nuestra… casa.

El no salió de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía querer regresar a ese lugar donde la trató tan mal? Creyó que aquí era feliz. Hacía cuanto deseaba. Tenía libertad para ir y venir a su antojo. Nadie le impedía nada. Y lo más importante, él la había dejado en paz. Ya no la dañaba con palabras hirientes. Ya no la maltrataba. ¿Por qué quería regresar a ese feo lugar?

— ¿Por qué quieres regresar allá?— Le preguntó aparentando indiferencia.

Ella se turbó. Entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuerpo, lo miró, con los ojos brillantes por la vergüenza de rebelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Ya te lo dije… Esa es… nuestra casa.

Y no pudo añadir:

_"Por que allí te tengo para mí sola. No te comparto con nadie. No quiero compartirte con nadie. En esa casa me hablas. Me miras. Me haces temblar, de miedo, de amor, de deseo e Itachi, extraño todo eso. Te extraño a ti"_

Bajó la mirada temiendo que sus ojos la delataran.

—Creí que odiabas ese lugar.

_"Más odio tu indiferencia", _pensó ella, pero no dijo nada.

—Olvídate de ese horrible lugar, Sakura. No volveremos allá.

_"¡No!", _deseó gritar ella. _"¡No quiero olvidarme de ese lugar! ¡En esa casa aprendí a amar a mi hijo! ¡En esa casa aprendí a perdonar mi estupidez! ¡En esa casa aprendí a amarte más!"_

No pudo retener las lágrimas.

—No llores— Pidió él con voz un tanto irritada— Mira, quiero que me acompañes esta tarde para que veas algo que compré. Olvídate ya de la casa del bosque.

Ella lo miró un instante con reproche e inmediatamente después, corrió a refugiarse a su habitación. Se lanzó boca abajo en la cama y lloró hasta que los ojos se le inflamaron y la mirada se le irritó. Cuando por la tarde bajó para acompañar a Itachi, fue obvio para todos que había estado muy ocupada llorando. Ni siquiera trató de disimularlo. Un agudo dolor atravesó el corazón de Itachi al verla. No importaba que hiciera por ella, Sakura se veía muy infeliz.

La llevó a una ilustre colonia de la ciudad para mostrarle la nueva y costosa adquisición. Una enorme casa rodeada de un exuberante jardín poblado de árboles y flores. La vista era maravillosa, pero en su lugar, Sakura vio la casa del bosque.

—Vamos. ¿No quieres ver tu nueva casa?

Sus palabras la llenaron de nostalgia. La casa del bosque se hizo más vívida en su mente y volvieron a brotarle las lágrimas. El suspiró contristado. Con voz grave le dijo:

—Sakura, aunque no te guste, aquí vas a vivir de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Es parte de tu venganza?

El respingó. La miró con ansiedad y respondió:

—Sí, Sakura, es parte de mi venganza.

Y sus propias palabras supieron muy amargas en su boca.

* * *

**Ah, lamento en verdad tardarme tanto para subir esta historia, pero en verdad no tengo nada de tiempo. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews. Los quiero.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Ay, lo siento, lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. BUeno, ya mas o menos, pero el que no coloque conti aqui no tiene perdon. Bien, no mas parloteo y les dejo la conti.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Sakura lo miró con tristeza, pero él, no pudo sostener su mirada. Con un ademán de manos, la invitó a entrar a la casa. Sakura entró y anduvo de aquí para allá, vagando de habitación en habitación. Su aflicción sofocó a Itachi, quien la siguió en silencio. La casa era de lujo, muy diferente a la casa del bosque que se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Los muebles finos, de caoba y mármol embellecían cualquier habitación. Un grande piano de cola parecía pequeño en medio de la enorme sala. Ella se acercó al piano y lo acarició. Volviéndose a Itachi, le preguntó de pronto:

— ¿Sigues tocando y componiendo?

El se movió por toda la sala. Sin detenerse, preguntó a su vez:

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Es sólo que… No sé en realidad a que te dedicas.

Itachi se detuvo. Hubo algo de distancia entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos trató de acortarla.

—Sí lo sabes. Me dedico a los negocios de la familia. Siempre ha sido así.

— ¡Ah!— Exclamó ella sin dejar de acariciar el piano— Escuche un par de discos… El autor tiene un nombre raro… qué digo raro… ¡Horrible!

Fue él quien dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando exclamó con indiferencia:

— ¡Ah, sí! De seguro te refieres a ese… Hayato Ouji.

Sakura dejó de acariciar el piano. Mirándolo, preguntó:

—Dime, Itachi, ¿quién es él? ¿No te parece que tiene un nombre…muy de la realeza?

El dio otros dos pasos. Ella acarició otra vez el piano. El habló una vez más con indiferencia:

—Ese pobre debería acusar al que le puso ese nombre, ¿verdad?

Dio dos pasos más, luego, elevando un poco la voz, pidió:

— ¿Quieres por favor dejar de hacer eso?

Ella lo miró con inocencia. Sin dejar de acariciar el piano, preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

De dos zancadas más, él llegó a su lado. Detuvo la mano que acariciaba el piano y con arrogancia dijo:

—Si quieres acariciar algo, acaríciame a mí— E inmediatamente se llevó la mano de Sakura a su rostro— ¿No es mejor?

Sakura enfrentó su mirada llena de… Algo que no pudo identificar. Suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces trató de hacer eso y él la rechazó? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Tal vez deseaba que le mostrara cuánto anhelaba estar con él, en sus brazos, para después rechazarla y humillarla? Su mano tembló en el rostro de él, deseosa de olvidar sus palabras… Sus rechazos.

No pudo hacerlo. Recordó lo que le dijo aquella vez. _"Sólo me causas náuseas". _¿Cómo olvidar esas palabras? Desvió su mirada al momento de retirar la mano del rostro masculino. Tuvo que aclararse la voz cuando habló por que el conocido nudo en la garganta amenazó otro ataque de llanto, sin embargo supo dominarse bien.

—No, Itachi, no es mejor y menos si es parte de tu venganza.

Itachi se sintió completamente abatido por sus palabras. Por un momento fue tanta su tristeza que esta se reflejó en su mirada. Mirada que Sakura no pudo notar por que había vuelto su atención al piano y al desconocido compositor.

— ¿Tú conoces a ese tal Hayato Ouji?

—No— Respondió con voz apagada— ¿Por qué debería conocerlo?

—Es un compositor excepcional. Creí que como tú en un tiempo te movías en ese medio, tal vez… Lo conocías.

—Por lo que sé, es un compositor nuevo. Nadie sabe quien es. Según he oído, se mantiene alejado de los medios de comunicación. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

— ¿A quien no le gustaría conocer al autor de tan maravillosas composiciones?

—Sí— Afirmó Itachi— Es un gran compositor.

En su voz hubo un dejo de amargura. Sakura lo miró preocupada. ¿Sentía envidia de ese compositor? En ese momento notó que él lucía muy triste. ¿Era posible que él se sintiera un fracasado por no haber sido tan buen compositor como ese tal Hayato Ouji? ¿Le dolía haber dejado la música? Sin poderlo evitar, lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura y le dijo animada:

—No te sientas mal. Aunque a mucha gente no le gustan tus composiciones, a otras sí… Quizás no te importe ahora, pero a mí si me gustan. Es cierto que no eres tan bueno como ese Hayato Ouji, pero…

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa que le causó la expresión de ella, Itachi rompió a carcajadas, interrumpiéndola. Río tanto y tan fuerte que las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos. Pero rió, no por diversión, sino por la impotencia de no poder aceptar ese gesto de afecto. Debía escoger entre reír y llorar y lo primero se le hizo más digno, aunque de cualquier modo, lloró. En todo momento, Sakura lo observó muy seria. Cuando Itachi hubo controlado su risa, musitó con voz ahogada:

—Lo siento… Yo… Me siento como un perrito que ha recibido unas caricias de ternura de su amo…

—Te estás burlando de mí— Musitó ella irritada— Eso me pasa por ser tan compadecida. Si ya terminamos de ver la casa, me gustaría irme.

En cuanto Sakura se dio la vuelta, él dejó caer los hombros. Su abatimiento era total. Salió detrás de ella, quien ya lo esperaba adentro del auto. El no subió por lo que Sakura tuvo que bajar y preguntar con molestia:

— ¿Qué sucede?

El la miró con seriedad, sin embargo el tono de su voz fue suave cuando le informó:

—Desde hoy, viviremos aquí. No nos iremos ya.

Sakura lo miró molesta. No debían sorprenderle los arranques de locura de él. Si ya una vez se fueron a vivir a una casa sin equipaje, ¿por qué no a esta también? Estaba segura que al igual que la vez anterior, él se encargaría de hacerles llegar lo necesario. Aunque aquí lo único que necesitaban eran sus artículos personales. Por lo tanto, regresó a la casa. En el interior, echó una rápida mirada en torno y con voz amarga, preguntó:

— ¿Y qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer aquí?

—Lo mismo que hacías en la casa del bosque— Contestó él con indiferencia— ¿Qué hacías allá?

Ella no respondió. Sintiéndose ansiosa, caminó por todos lados hasta que Itachi la detuvo. Se paró frente a ella, la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro hacia él.

— ¿No te gusta la casa?

Ella abrió los labios para decir algo, pero enseguida los cerró.

—Dime. ¿Por qué no te gusta la casa?

Se soltó de su mano. Dio unos pasos atrás y con voz muy triste, dijo:

—Quiero regresar a la casa del bosque.

La mirada de él se oscureció. Entre dientes preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Ella no dijo, _"por que allí tenía la esperanza de que me amaras una vez más". _Guardó silencio.

—Sakura…

Ella retrocedió otros pasos cuando él alargó el brazo para tocarla. La mirada de él se puso más oscura. Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa, se subió al auto y huyó. Así como lo hacía siempre. _"Huye, como el cobarde que eres". _¿No lo había llamado así ella? ¡Y cuánta razón tenía! ¡Era un cobarde por que no se atrevía a confesarle lo que había hecho con su hija! ¿Y qué tenía la casa del bosque para que quisiera regresar? ¿Por qué volver a esa casa horrible si él le ofrecía lo mejor? ¡Un castillo era poco para ella! Pero ella quería regresar a la casa del bosque. ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta, manejó por la carretera hasta que desembocó al sendero que lo conduciría a la casa del bosque. Al llegar, se bajó del auto. Lo primero que vio, fueron los escalones desechos y el recuerdo de Sakura lastimada entre ellos. El recuerdo cegó su visión. Miró ahora hacia el porche, exactamente al lugar donde la vio acostada aquella tarde de la mudanza, recuperándose del exhausto trabajo que había hecho. Su cuerpo encorvado sobre las duras tablas, soportando en silencio el hambre y la sed… Gimió de dolor por el recuerdo. ¡Cuánto la había castigado!

Reteniendo un agitado suspiro, trepó al porche y entró a la casa. A la vista de los sillones de la sala, se vio él, sentado, bastante complacido esa misma noche que la obligó a ducharse con el agua helada, imaginando lo que sería para ella que el agua cayera sobre su ya de por sí adolorido cuerpo. Se vio sonreír malévolo cuando la escuchó gritar por el efecto del agua.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— Murmuró llevándose una mano a los ojos, como si quisiera deshacer la visión del recuerdo, pero no pudo. Los recuerdos estaban fijos en su mente. Recuerdos que lo golpearon cuando avanzó por la casa. Se vio ahora, esa noche, entrando a la cocina, iluminando el cuerpo frágil de ella, acostada en la barra, con sus pies tan hinchados que provocaban dolor. Después su pánico, acurrucada en el rincón, queriendo fundirse con la pared y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados por el miedo— ¡Oh, Dios!

Herido en lo más profundo por los recuerdos, Itachi caminó tambaleante, deseoso de salir de allí, pero al volver a la sala, se detuvo, azotado por la visión de Sakura, sentada en el sofá, completamente ebria, sin saber lo que decía o hacía. Cómo fluía su sufrimiento por su voz, por sus ojos, por sus brazos que lo abrazaban por la cadera y finalmente, la terrible confesión. Esa confesión que había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba. Esa confesión que lo había empequeñecido y encadenado a sus propias maldades. Sólo Sakura podía liberarlo de esas cadenas… Con su perdón.

Incapaz de soportar más. Itachi salió de la casa, subió al auto y antes de arrancar, se limpió las lágrimas y murmuró atormentado:

—Sakura, perdóname… Perdóname.

A partir de allí, se apartó más de ella. Salía de la casa a primera hora y no regresaba hasta muy noche. En lo poco que Sakura lo vio, lo notó taciturno. Era como si alguno de sus negocios anduviera mal, o algo así.

Un día en que él llegó temprano para compartir la cena con ella, Sakura aprovechó para decirle algo que rondaba por su mente hacía días. Había pasado un mes desde que se mudaran a esta casa y estaba desesperada por la situación que vivía.

— Itachi, me gustaría trabajar.

Itachi dejó el tenedor sobre el plato el cual hizo a un lado. Sin mirarla, dijo, parco:

—Claro.

Sakura se sorprendió. Aunque se recriminó por ello. No sabía qué esperar de él. Últimamente parecía no importarle ella, nada en absoluto.

— ¿Así nada más?— Inquirió herida por su extinto interés.

El se levantó y preguntó sorprendido, aunque no la miró:

— ¿Qué esperas que diga? Si quieres trabajar, trabaja. Aprovecha tu preparación universitaria.

—Pero yo…

—Trabaja, si quieres…

Se marchó sin más. Sakura se levantó y luchando con el dolor en su corazón, comenzó a recoger lo de la mesa. Lo llevó a la cocina donde tiró en el triturador casi toda la comida. Ninguno de los dos había comido mucho. Puso las manos en la barra y apretándola, lloró.

Una idea terrible cruzó por su mente y no pudo sacarla de allí.

El ya tenía otra mujer. No había duda. Sólo así se entendía que ella ya no le interesara ni para humillarla o maltratarla. La otra mujer lo había hecho olvidar su venganza.

Se mordió la mano hecha un puño para no gritar de impotencia y angustia. Todo soportaría, menos que él tuviera otra mujer. Eso no. Tragándose las lágrimas, limpió la cocina. Al terminar, subió a la habitación en el segundo piso. Itachi ya se había metido en la cama. Parecía muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro. No levantó la mirada cuando entró. Ella fue al baño para hacer el ritual de todas las noches. Lavarse el rostro, los dientes, vestir su cómodo pijama de algodón y darle unos cuantos cepillazos al cabello que ya tenía más largo y le caía en una reluciente melena. Ya lista, acudió a la cama, donde se metió a un lado de Itachi. Lo miró un instante, pero él siguió atento al libro. Su corazón, herido por los celos, la motivó a preguntar:

— ¿Quien es ella?

Sin levantar la mirada del libro, Itachi preguntó con voz tranquila:

— ¿Quien es quien?

Sakura se sentó en la cama, recargando la espalda en la almohada. Le lanzó una mirada de enojo y tratando de que su voz sonara serena, replicó:

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Itachi. Sé lo de la otra mujer.

Itachi apretó el libro con fuerza antes de colocarlo en su regazo. Sin mirarla aún, preguntó:

— ¿Qué mujer? ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura se incorporó de la almohada para buscarle la mirada, pero Itachi estaba empeñado en no verla. Más bien, volvió su rostro de lado lastimándola con esa acción. Sakura sollozó. Con voz enronquecida, reclamó:

— ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tienes otra mujer? ¿Vas a sacarme a la calle y la traerás aquí? ¿Por eso compraste esta casa, para ella? ¿Ha concluido tu venganza, Itachi? ¡Dime! ¿Así concluye? ¿La amas más que me amaste a mí? ¿La…?

— ¡Basta ya, mujer!— Gritó Itachi levantándose de la cama— Me enloqueces con tus lloriqueos, con tus ideas absurdas, con tus…

Se interrumpió. Continuó un momento parado al lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a ella, luego, volviéndose para mirarla, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué hay si te digo que sí existe otra mujer?

Los labios de Sakura temblaron por el llanto retenido. Enfrentó la mirada de él para buscar en esos ojos algo que le indicara que mentía, pero sorprendentemente, descubrió que él decía la verdad. No lo dudó. Era verdad. La mirada de Itachi fue elocuente, como esa primera vez que le pidió que se casara con él. Para controlar el malestar tanto físico como emocional que sus palabras le causaron, Sakura desvió la mirada y levantó las piernas hacia su pecho abrazándolas, fijando la vista al frente. El dolor que podía verse en sus ojos, era el reflejo de todo su ser.

— ¿Que pasará conmigo?

Hizo la pregunta con un gran esfuerzo. Itachi, torturado por su dolor, levantó la mano para tocarla, pero enseguida la bajó. Tratando de que su voz sonara normal, contestó:

—No lo sé aún. Primero necesito… arreglar un asunto con… esa mujer.

Sakura tembló. Inclinando el rostro para que él no viera las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, dijo, en un débil intento de dignidad:

— ¿Y crees que voy a esperar hasta que la traigas y me botes como algo… indeseable?

—Es tu decisión. No voy a obligarte a quedarte si no quieres.

Esas palabras fueron la confirmación de que Itachi amaba a otra mujer. Inclinando más el rostro, dijo, casi sofocada por el nudo en la garganta:

— ¡Tanto así la amas que te hizo olvidar tu venganza!

Y sin que le importara ya su dignidad de mujer engañada, enterró el rostro en las piernas y permitió que los sollozos brotaran sin control. Itachi, muy atosigado por su llanto, se sentó en la cama. Pasó las manos por el cabello y murmuró con voz ronca:

_Lo siento…

Al escucharlo, su llanto se incrementó. Si alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de volver a tener el amor de Itachi, esa esperanza murió aquí y con ese "lo siento", había quedado sepultada. Ahora entendió todo a la perfección. Por eso esa negación de su parte de volver a la casa del bosque. Por eso la compra de esta casa. Por eso la indiferencia hacia ella. Por eso habían cesado esas palabras hirientes que ya no le decía. Esas miradas de odio que no la miraban. Todo, por que se había enamorado de otra mujer. ¡Qué gran culminación para su venganza!

Ensordecida por el llanto y distraída por sus pensamientos, no escuchó el repiquetear del celular de Itachi hasta que lo escuchó hablar:

— ¿Sí? ¿Es seguro? ¿No hay duda?

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo. El se había levantado de la cama y caminaba de un lado para otro escuchando atento lo que la otra voz le decía por el celular.

— ¿Y cómo va el otro trabajo?— Escuchó preguntar a Itachi.

Silencio… Itachi otra vez:

— ¿Puedes poner más trabajadores? Necesito que eso quede terminado lo más pronto posible. ¿Y que me dices del otro asunto? ¿Qué sabes de…?

Aquí, bajó el tono de voz y Sakura no pudo escuchar en qué terminó la pregunta, sin embargo, con el corazón saltando fuertemente dentro de su pecho, continuó escuchando cuando él normalizó la voz:

—¿De veras? ¿No hay equivocación? ¿Es él?

Silencio. Esta vez un poco más largo. Después Itachi:

—Está bien, espérame, ahora voy…

* * *

**Bien, no quiero volver a tardar, ya quiero terminar de publicar esto. Asi que espero tener la conti pronto, cuastion de tiempo. Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola. Bueno, creo que esta vez no tarde mucho. No tengo mucho tiempo, les dejo el siguiente capitulo agradeciendo mil y una vez ssu reviews. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Cerró el celular. Olvidándose que Sakura estaba presente, fue al clóset de donde tomó un pantalón y una camisa. Se vistió ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien sin moverse de la cama, escuchó y observó todo, enmudecida. Se veía que él tenía prisa, por que sin darse cuanta, había tomado un par de calcetines que no hacían par, uno era café y el otro azul, sin embargo, se los puso sin notar la diferencia, así mismo, le temblaban las manos cuando abotonó la camisa y tampoco se dio cuenta que la había abotonado mal y que el borde inferior estaba disparejo.

—Itachi…

Él saltó al escucharla. La miró tomando conciencia que ella estaba allí. Su nerviosismo creció y para disimularlo, concentró su atención en calzarse los zapatos. Ya vestido, la miró con ansiedad y dijo:

—Tengo que… salir. Yo… Nos vemos luego.

Se marchó. Sakura se quedó amargada y dolida, con la plena convicción de que él iba a ver a esa otra mujer. Se acurrucó en la cama y rumió su dolor.

Itachi, por su parte, salió de la casa y abordó el auto que lo esperaba enfrente. Shisui Uchiha, frente al volante, le informó de inmediato:

—Como sabes por el informe del detective que contratamos, el tipo pasó los últimos dos meses en la cárcel, pero hace un par de días salió. Se le acusó de intento de violación, sin embargo, la chica que sufrió el daño se retractó y tuvieron que soltarlo. Lo declararon inocente.

— ¡Canalla!— Masculló Itachi furioso— ¡Sigue haciendo de las suyas! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Tranquilo, hombre. No digas tonterías.

Itachi miró a su amigo con rencor mal disfrazado. Le preguntó:

— ¿De qué parte estás tú?

— ¡Por supuesto que del tuyo! Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me contaste lo que le pasó a Sakura, pero no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre. Bueno, un poquito nada más. Se merece una buena paliza y se la daremos tú y yo.

Itachi aspiró profundo antes de mirar al frente y decir:

—Bueno, hoy le damos una paliza, pero mañana contratamos a un matón para que lo mate.

—Y podríamos contratar quien le de la golpiza, pero entiendo que tienes que saldar esta cuenta frente a frente.

—Sí, por eso, ya no perdamos tiempo y vámonos.

Shisui echó a andar el auto. Cuando transitaban por las diferentes calles de la ciudad, le dijo a Itachi:

—Despreocúpate amigo. Ese sujeto no se nos va a ir. Ahora está en una fiesta, haciendo su trabajo y la fiesta va para largo.

—Mucho mejor. Entre más solo esté…

Ya no hablaron mucho más. Llegaron a la dirección obtenida por el detective. Aparcaron en una calle cerca, de donde podían ver todo lo que sucedía en el estacionamiento y aguardaron. Mientras aguardaban, Shisui le mostró unas fotografías del sujeto que el detective le había tomado. Las manos de Itachi temblaron al tomarlas. Con profundo odio las observó.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Es él! ¡Mira! ¡Reconozco esas marcas de brazaletes en sus brazos!

Con rabia, estrujó las fotos. Aspiró varias veces para no ceder al impulso de entrar a la fiesta y sacar a rastras al despreciable bailarín.

—Tranquilo, hombre— Dijo Shisui, también impaciente, pero no por la espera, sino por contagio— Ven, hagamos algo. Dame esas fotos, por allí hay unas del sujeto en su auto. Veamos que auto es.

—Sí, hay que hacerle algo a su auto. No se nos vaya a escapar.

En el estacionamiento, ubicaron el auto entre los demás vehículos, Shisui se las ingenió para abrir el cofre con una facilidad sorprendente. De igual manera arrancó algunos cables del motor.

—Veo que eres muy bueno para esto— Le dijo Itachi con las cejas arqueadas.

—Fui un adolescente precoz— Se defendió Shisui— ¿Qué quieres? Fui un rebelde sin causa y anduve con algunas pandillas.

— ¡Qué bueno que te regeneraste!

—Ni tanto— Sonrió Shisui— ¡Mira lo que he hecho! ¡Y lo que estoy a punto de hacer! Ya está. Regresemos al auto.

A partir de allí, el tiempo pareció pasar muy lento. Por fin, como a las dos de la madrugada, las mujeres comenzaron a salir en medio de risas y vaivenes por la embriaguez. Exactamente como ocurrió con la fiesta de Sakura, el compañero del guapo bailarín se marchó acompañando a una de las invitadas y rápidamente, todas las mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que solamente quedó el sujeto de las marcas…. Y ellos.

Agazapados adentro del auto, lo miraron luchar por encender el motor. Como no lo logró, el hombre se bajó y le lanzó un par de puntapiés a una de las llantas, molesto. Shisui e Itachi bajaron entonces del auto y acercándose a él, Shisui preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿No funciona su auto?

El hombre se volvió a ellos. Enseguida, miró a su alrededor notando de pronto que tanto calles como estacionamiento, estaban abandonados. No se veía un alma por allí, excepto ellos tres. Los dos hombres llegaron hasta él. Uno de ellos le pareció muy buena persona y el otro un idiota. La camisa mal abotonada daba evidencia. Y además, tenía un vago recuerdo de haberlos visto antes… aunque no recordó donde.

—Buenas noches— Los saludo con una gran sonrisa— No sé que le pasa a mi auto. No funciona.

— ¿Podemos echarle una miradita?— Volvió a hablar Shisui— Tal vez encontremos la falla.

—Si quiere intentarlo…

Itachi y Shisui, seguidos del bailarín, se acercaron al auto. Shisui preguntó:

— ¿Puedes abrirnos el cofre, por favor?

—Claro— El bailarín se inclinó al interior del auto por la puerta para jalar la palanca que abriría el cofre.

Shisui levantó la tapa, miró aquí y allá y dijo:

—No, no se le ve ninguna falla. Lo siento.

— ¡Qué raro!— Exclamó el bailarín mirando el motor— La batería no es, encienden muy bien las luces…

— ¡Quién sabe!— Murmuró Shisui cerrando con fuerza el cofre— Vas a tener que dejarlo aquí y ya mañana volver por él. ¡Qué lástima que no pudimos ayudarte! Bueno, que pases buenas noches…

Itachi y Shisui comenzaron a alejarse. La voz del bailarín los detuvo:

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo creo sí pueden ayudarme!

Los dos se volvieron a la vez. Shisui dijo:

—Cómo no, amigo. Dime ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

—Tal vez puedan acercarme a un lugar más céntrico, donde pueda conseguir un taxi…

Itachi y Shisui intercambiaron miradas. Shisui asintió.

—Creo que podemos hacer eso por ti, amigo. Vamos, nuestro auto está allá— Llegaron a donde señaló Shisui— sube, por favor

Los tres se subieron al auto. Shisui tras el volante y el bailarín e Itachi en el asiento de atrás. Shisui dirigió el auto por las solitarias calles. Fue él quien preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Deidara— Contestó el bailarín— ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo soy Kida— Dijo Shisui— Mi amigo Taicho.

Deidara miró a Itachi notando su rara mirada.

—Su amigo no habla mucho, ¿verdad Kida?

—No te fijes en eso. Taicho es así. Dime, Deidara ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Al baile. Baile exótico.

— ¡Ah, suertudo!— Exclamó Shisui con una fingida sonrisa de entusiasmo— Ya me imagino a las chicas que has de enloquecer.

—No me gusta hablar mucho de mi trabajo…

— ¿De veras? — Preguntó Itachi. Su voz fría como el hielo. Su mirada llena de odio como no se le había visto una antes— Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal de todas esas chicas que has abusado? ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso? O, hablemos en concreto de una chica inocente, llena de ilusiones, pura, con sueños propios como los de casarse, de hecho, comprometida ya. De esa chica que terminó dándose un balazo para olvidar lo que tú, maldito, le hiciste…

—No sé de qué habla— dijo Deidara, mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla.

Se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

— ¿A donde me llevan?— Preguntó maniobrando la puerta para escapar, lanzándose del auto si era necesario, aunque este fuera a gran velocidad.

—Tranquilo— Ordenó Itachi— No puedes salir de aquí. No hagas que te muestre mi arma.

La de su imaginación. Jamás tuvo una.

— ¿Son policías?— Inquirió Deidara nervioso— Ya quedó claro que soy inocente…

—No, no somos policías— Respondió Shisui saliendo de la carretera para introducirse en el bosque y detener el auto. Apagó el motor, pero no las luces de los faros. Shisui bajó y fue a la puerta del lado de Deidara. La abrió e Itachi ordenó con frialdad:

—Baja… Por favor.

La falsa amabilidad estremeció a Deidara. Demasiado tarde comprendió que era víctima de una venganza. Sin embargo, no fue tarde para, al bajar, lanzar con fuerza a Shisui y salir corriendo e intentar perderse entre los árboles para escapar. Esta huída le trajo un recuerdo olvidado, ocurrido algo más de catorce meses atrás. En esa ocasión, él fue el perseguidor, no el perseguido. Mientras corría, se preguntó si aquella muchacha se sintió así cuando trataba de huir de él. ¿Sintió ese mismo terror cuando la derribó? ¿Sintió ese mismo dolor cuando la golpeó? Porque por muy veloz que haya sido ella, la había alcanzado, como había sido alcanzado él. No avanzó mucho en su intento de huir. Una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos cayeron sobre su cuerpo. No obstante, la muchacha aquella no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, él en cambio, sí. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, él se defendió. Mostró que tenía conocimiento en las artes marciales, pero no fue suficiente, por eso tuvo que ayudarse con una navaja que siempre cargaba. Hirió a uno de ellos en un costado.

Itachi sintió el frió metal de la navaja al entrar y salir de su carne, pero no se detuvo en su deseo de vengar a Sakura. Siguió descargando golpe tras golpe con una furia tal que finalmente lo derribó, con todo y navaja.

Al caer, Deidara lanzó un gran gemido. Su propia mano lo había herido mortalmente con la navaja cuando ésta entró en su corazón.

_"Qué tonto", _pensó al darse cuenta que su propia mano lo había ejecutado, _"Yo mismo me he dado muerte"._

Mientras se le escapaba la vida, recordó donde los había visto, sobre todo al que hirió. Lo había visto en la sección de sociales en el periódico. El había sido el prometido de aquella chica que secuestró. Murió con la imagen de Itachi y Sakura gravada en su mente.

—Itachi, ¿te sientes bien?

Itachi se volvió a mirar a Shisui, quien preocupado, señaló su costado.

A la luz de los faros, Itachi pudo verse. Miró la sangre que manchaba la camisa y un mareo lo asaltó, pero logró combatirlo.

—Estoy bien— Dijo preocupado, notando el rostro ensangrentado de su amigo. La nariz goteaba sangre— ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien. El rostro me duele, pero nada grave. Tu rostro se ve como me siento.

—Sí, pero ahora, lo que me preocupa es él. Nos culparán de su muerte…

—Eso nunca— Lo interrumpió Shisui confiado— Nosotros no lo matamos, ¡Caray! ¡Si él era el que nos estaba dando tremenda paliza! ¡Seguro era cinta negra! ¡Vamos! olvida este incidente… Yo ya lo olvidé

Se subieron al auto mientras Itachi preguntaba:

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos ha hacer?

—Tú no te preocupes. Ve a tu casa y olvídate de todo. Yo me encargo.

—Pero…

—Mira, Itachi— Shisui lo miró con cariño— Más que mi primo, eres mi mejor amigo. Si no tuviera hermanos, tú serías mi favorito… Lo que quiero decir es que… Cómo te lo digo… Yo… Hago lo que hace un amigo por su amigo. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Itachi inclinó el rostro apesadumbrado. Aclarándose la voz, dijo:

—No lo creo… Sabes cómo he tratado a la mujer que amo… Creo que no soy una persona… confiable.

—Bueno, eso es otro rollo. Es diferente, creo. Mira, olvida para siempre este episodio. A ese sujeto de mi cuenta corre que nadie lo encuentre.

—Shisui…

—Hazme caso. Olvida todo esto.

Así terminó Shisui con esa conversación. Encendió el auto y salió del bosque para tomar la carretera. Fue entonces que, abriendo su celular, hizo una llamada. Sólo él supo a quien llamó. Lo único que Itachi escuchó fue:

—Hay un trabajo de limpieza para ustedes. La cuarenta y cinco norte, Kilómetro treinta. Derecha.

Sintiéndose cada vez más débil, a pesar de que se hacía presión con una mano en la herida para que ya no siguiera sangrando, Itachi preguntó con repentino interés:

— ¿Cuantas veces has hecho esto, Shisui?

Su amigo le sonrió pícaro antes de responder:

— ¿Por quién me tomas? No lo había hecho antes. Lo que pasa es que como te dije, de joven tuve amigos poco recomendables. Seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando.

—Ya veo— Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi y permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto. Al llegar a la casa de Itachi, Shisui le preguntó con preocupación:

— ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? ¿No crees que debamos buscar un médico para que te examine esa herida?

—Descuida— Respondió Itachi bajando del lauto— Estoy bien, fue sólo un rasguño. Cuídate, nos vemos.

—Está bien. Descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Los otros trabajos van viento en popa. Ahora debo ir a ver si la limpieza se hace…

Itachi asintió deseoso de entrar a la casa. Necesitaba descansar. Le había mentido a Shisui, no se sentía bien. Sintiendo las piernas débiles, miró alejarse a su amigo. Cuando vio desaparecer el auto, se miró la sangre que ya chorreaba a lo largo de la pierna hasta el zapato. Caminó a la puerta buscando las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. No las traía. Ni celular ni cartera. Todo se le había olvidado en la casa. Se recargó en la puerta, la cual no tenía picaporte por fuera, pensando qué podía hacer. Tal vez una ventana por el lado del jardín estuviera abierta. Sakura solía abrirlas en el día para dejar entrar el fresco y el perfume de las flores, pero recordó que las cerraba por las noches. Se estremeció.

Un tanto encorvado, acudió a verificar si alguna ventana estaba abierta. Había recordado bien. Todas estaban cerradas. Se trasladó al lugar de la casa donde estaba la puerta de servicio. Igual. Cerrada. La irritación lo invadió. Levantó el pie y dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. El golpe repercutió en el costado derecho, que era donde tenía la herida de la navaja. Lanzó un fuerte gemido y apretándose el costado con ambas manos, retrocedió sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué podía hacer? No deseaba que Sakura lo viera así…

Adentro, Sakura se sentó en la cama. No había dormido nada, sumamente preocupada por Itachi, atenta a cualquier sonido de la casa que le indicara que había regresado. Quizás por ello, no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos el ligero ruido que vino de abajo, tal vez de afuera. Se levantó y sintió frío. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera, al jardín y a la calle. La luz del alumbrado público no le dio vista de nadie. Salió al pasillo por donde caminó con mucho sigilo hasta llegar al borde de la escalera que conducía a la planta baja. Desde allí miró hacia abajo. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, todo se veía bien. De todos modos, bajó para inspeccionar. Tenía la esperanza de que Itachi ya hubiera regresado y anduviera por allí, en la cocina tal vez, tomando algo, pero las luces estaban apagadas.

Guiándose por la luz que entraba de la calle, Sakura anduvo por la casa. No vio a nadie. Suspiró de alivio. Por un momento también llegó a pensar que algún ladrón había entrado. Para cerciorarse de que nadie entrara, fue a revisar las ventanas para asegurarse de que seguían cerradas, Puesto que la luz de afuera no llegaba hasta allí, encendió la luz de un pasillo para ir a la puerta principal y asegurarla también. No sabía si Itachi le había metido llave al salir. Se dio cuenta que no cuando vio en el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta, las llaves de Itachi. Siempre que llegaban a casa, colocaban las llaves en un recipiente de plata las cuales tomaban al salir. Allí estaban las suyas y las de Itachi. Su inquietud creció. Saltó cuando un golpe, como dado con las palmas de las manos, se escuchó en la puerta. Se llevó las manos al pecho con angustia. Venciendo el miedo que de pronto la invadió, se dirigió a la puerta, giró el picaporte y abrió.

* * *

**Ok, es todo por ahora.**

**Bye.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sofocando un grito de espanto, Sakura miró la silueta del hombre recortada a contra luz en la puerta. El levantó una mano ensangrentada y murmuró:

—Sakura…

El dio un paso hacia ella y luchando por no desvanecerse por la debilidad a causa de la pérdida de sangre, repitió:

—Sakura…

Sakura se obligó a salir del pánico causado por la impresión de ver a Itachi en ese estado. Con ojos desorbitados, miró su ropa empapada en sangre y su rostro casi desconocido por los golpes recibidos. El se aferró a ella y su peso casi la derribó al suelo, pero sacó fuerzas de su angustiosa preocupación y lo ayudó a llegar al diván, no muy lejos, en el recibidor. Con su ayuda, Itachi se tendió en el diván. Lo dejó un momento allí para ir a llamar una ambulancia.

Con mirada opaca, Itachi la miró mientras la llamaba con voz también opaca:

—Sakura… Sakura… Necesito decirte… algo…

Ella regresó a su lado. Se sentó en el diván a un lado suyo y musitó con voz llena de angustia:

—Itachi ¡Oh, Itachi! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

—Sakura… Tengo que… decirte… algo…

La joven tomó sus manos llenas de sangre y se las llevó al pecho, en un vano afán de retenerlo para que no se sumiera en la inconsciencia que amenazaba con llevárselo.

— ¡Por favor, Itachi!—Suplicó ella con voz ronca por el llanto contenido— ¡Resiste! ¡No te mueras!

El soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a la mejilla de Sakura. La miró con ojos brillantes por el dolor. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió. Una sonrisa parecida a la de la fotografía.

—Todo… va a sa… lir bi…en…

Sakura, sin poder contener más el llanto, sintiendo cómo su corazón estallaba por el dolor de perderlo de esta manera, lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él. La mano que había acariciado su mejilla, acarició ahora su cabello y lo escuchó murmurar:

—Sakura… Hay algo… que… debes… saber…

Ella no se levantó de su posición. Aferrada al cuerpo de él, dijo con voz quebrada:

— ¡No, Itachi! ¡No! ¡No me dejes así! ¡No así, por favor, no así!

—Tienes… que saber… algo… de mí…

La joven levantó la cabeza y enfrentó los ojos negros, brillantes por la agonía.

—Tú… bebé… no… murió…

Entumecida por el dolor, Sakura tardó en asimilar sus palabras. Sus ojos llenos de aflicción, se abrieron ahora con incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—No… murió… Sakura… Tú be… bé… no…

Finalmente, la pérdida de sangre logró privarlo del sentido. Completamente perpleja, Sakura se limitó a mirarlo. Muchas preguntas saltaron a su mente, pero no pudo hacer ninguna. La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos atendieron a Itachi. Lo colocaron en una camilla para trasladarlo a la ambulancia. Como sonámbula, Sakura los siguió, trepándose a la ambulancia, al lado de Itachi y fueron conducidos al hospital más cercano. Minutos más tarde, Itachi fue atendido en terapia intensiva.

Más tarde, un médico le informó de la situación de Itachi.

—Señora— Le dijo— Su esposo llegó aquí con una profunda herida provocada con un arma punzante, una navaja, un cuchillo, tal vez. Tiene hemorragia interna, ha perdido mucha sangre, y su situación es crítica. Sin mencionar el daño provocado por los golpes que recibió. Señora, nuestro deber es informar a las autoridades de esa herida. ¿Sabe como sucedió?

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Con voz entrecortada, informó:

—No, no sé que sucedió… Así llegó a la casa… Yo…

Se interrumpió por que el llanto le impidió continuar. El médico la miró compasivo y le dio el siguiente consejo:

—Ahora no puede hacer nada por su esposo, señora, así que le sugiero que regrese a su casa y trate de descansar un poco.

Hasta entonces, Sakura recordó que andaba en pijama. La sangre de Itachi se había secado sobre sus prendas, no obstante, se negó a marcharse. No pensaba dejar a Itachi. El médico la dejó sola cuando se negó a tomar su consejo. Ella acudió a la recepción, se presentó con la encargada y le rogó le prestara el teléfono, explicándole que no traía ni moneditas, ni tarjeta para llamar por el teléfono público. La recepcionista, muy amable, accedió a prestarle el teléfono y ella la miró muy agradecida.

Con la llamada, Sakura informó a la familia de Itachi donde estaban y el motivo. La fiel familia no se hizo esperar mucho. Pronto llegaron a su lado. Mikoto la abrazó compartiendo el dolor. El señor Uchiha, le dirigió unas palabras de consuelo, de hecho, fue para todos.

—No hay que perder la esperanza. Itachi es fuerte y saldrá de esta…

No pasó desapercibida la angustia en su voz. Mikoto, dirigiendo la atención a Sakura, le preguntó preocupada:

— ¿Le has avisado a tu madre?

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente. Mikoto hizo otra pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que le avise?

Sakura la miró llorosa. Se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo.

No le interesaba si le avisaban a su madre o no. Sabía que no importaba cuantas personas llegaran a darle consuelo. Ninguna podía ayudar a Itachi. Ninguna de ellas podía garantizarle que no moriría. Sintió rabia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Se paseó inquieta de un lado para otro. Deseó gritar, deseó correr, deseó entrar por la fuerza a donde lo tenían. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero todas ellas eran locuras. Se sentó en una silla, inclinando el cuerpo para apoyar sus codos en las piernas y enterrar el rostro en las manos, como si haciendo esto, pudiera sacar de su existencia, lo que estaba viviendo. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. Recuerdos, palabras, ideas. Todo mezclado, pero, una frase pareció sobresalir de ese torbellino… _"Tu bebé no murió"_¿Qué significaba eso?

—Sakura…

La joven levantó el rostro hasta Mikoto, quien la miraba con infinita tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco?

¡Pero qué afán de correrla del hospital! ¿Por qué no entendían que no pensaba dejar solo a Itachi? Quería estar con él a pesar de esas últimas palabras dichas en su agonía. Sin hacerle caso, volvió a su posición de ocultar el rostro en sus manos. No se dio cuenta que su aspecto era digno de lástima por su pijama manchada de sangre, los ojos irritados, el cabello despeinado y el rostro hinchado por el llanto. Se mantuvo allí. Todo ese día y el siguiente. Inmutable en cuanto a ir a asearse y a descansar. No comió. No bebió. No durmió. No habló. Ni a su madre, a la que finalmente, Mikoto había hecho venir. Nadie pudo sacarla de su mutismo.

Excepto el médico que, un día después, llegó a ellos con noticias alentadoras. Itachi sería trasladado a un cuarto. El hecho de que dejara cuidados intensivos, era signo de que mejoraba, que su estado había dejado de ser crítico. Fue para todos, un alivio poder verlo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasó dormido, quizás por los medicamentos.

—Tal vez ahora si quieras ir a la casa a darte un buen baño— Le dijo Kumiko a su hija— Ya has visto a Itachi. Se pondrá bien. ¿Qué me dices? Sasuke puede llevarte y traerte.

—Supongo que ya qué— se limitó a decir Sasuke al verse metido en la conversación.

Algo indecisa, Sakura aceptó la propuesta. En verdad, ahora que Itachi estaba, por decirlo así, fuera de peligro, se sintió de pronto muy cansada. Un baño no le vendría mal… Y también comer un poco… Y dormir.

Mientras Sasuke la conducía a casa, se le cerraron los ojos, pero de pronto los abrió y exclamó:

— ¡No podremos entrar a la casa! Cerré la puerta al salir, pero no me traje nada… Ni las llaves.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable. Tomó otra ruta para dirigirse a su casa. Con voz monótona, dijo:

—No te preocupes. Iremos a mi casa. Mientras te das el baño, comes un poco y descansas algo, iré por el cerrajero. Yo me encargo de arreglar eso y hacerte llegar tus cosas. Por ropa no te preocupes, estoy segura que algo de mamá te quedará. ¿Te parece bien?

Muy cansada, Sakura se encogió de hombros. No había más que hacer, así que dejó que Sasuke la dejara en su casa, de hecho, la dejó hacer todo lo que dijo e incluso la obedeció en cuanto a comer un poco y descansar después del baño. Antes del anochecer, estaba de vuelta en el hospital. Fue la primera noche que la familia la dejó sola. Más tranquila, Sakura se tendió en el mullido diván que estaba a un lado de la cama donde Itachi seguía dormido y se permitió cerrar los ojos. El sueño sólo fue interrumpido por las enfermeras que entraron algunas veces durante la noche para administrarle los medicamentos a Itachi en las dosis recomendadas por el médico por la misma vía del suero.

Por la mañana, abrió los ojos cuando la voz amable de una enfermera, dirigida a Itachi, se dejó oír:

— ¡Buenos días, dormilón! ¿Cómo se siente?

Itachi sonrió un poco al contestar:

—Me siento mejor, gracias.

—Es bueno eso— La enfermera terminó de acomodarle la dosis en el gotero de la nueva bolsa de suero y sonriéndoles a ambos, los dejó solos.

Sakura se levantó para quedar sentada en el diván. Sin poderlo evitar, miró a Itachi con ojos acusadores. El desvió la mirada. Se sintió de pronto muy avergonzado bajo la acusadora mirada. Incluso, pudo sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella se levantó y alisándose con las manos el cabello, se acercó a la cama. Con voz fría, preguntó:

— ¿Y bien?

Itachi continuó sin mirarla. Sakura insistió:

—Necesito una explicación a pesar de que tú pienses que no.

Itachi entonces la miró y en sus ojos pudo verse la tormenta de emociones retenidas.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— Inquirió ronco, en tono bajo.

—Dos cosas nada más. La primera, ¿porqué llegaste herido? ¿Quién te dio esta brutal paliza?

El rubor en el rostro masculino se incrementó. La dura mirada de ella no se compadeció de la visible turbación de él. En ese momento, ella estaba endurecida, quizás fuera por el sufrimiento pasado o tal vez sólo fuera por la ansiedad de saber la verdad.

—No quisiera contestar a eso— Murmuró él sofocado.

Sakura enfureció. Dando una patada sobre el suelo, dijo con voz gruesa por la furia:

—Exijo que me contestes. ¡Diantres, Itachi! ¡Deja ya tu orgullo de hombre cruel!  
¿No ves cuánto me haces sufrir? ¿No te basta con lo que ya he sufrido?

A continuación rompió en llanto. Su dureza había durado poco. Lo miró ahora suplicante e Itachi se perdió en su mirada.

—No quiero que sufras más…

Sakura le tomó las manos e inclinándose ante él, pidió con voz enronquecida:

—Entonces, por favor, deja ya de torturarme. Dime ¿Quién te hirió de esta manera? ¿Quién atentó contra tu vida? ¿Fue a causa de esa otra mujer? ¿Tu vida corre peligro por amarla?

Itachi la envolvió con una profunda mirada, luego, con voz trémula, dijo:

—No, no fue por ella, fue por ti.

Sakura lo soltó y retrocedió incrédula. Lo miró con asombro. Se estremeció y se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Por mí? ¿Por mí?

Sin dejar de mirarla, Itachi habló con voz tenue, suave, como si no quisiera lastimarla con las siguientes palabras, pero conociendo de antemano que la lastimaría:

—Tuve un enfrentamiento con ese… Bailarín.

Sakura retrocedió más para alejarse de Itachi. Sintiendo arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza, le dio la espalda. En un empeño de creer que había escuchado mal, preguntó en voz muy baja, llena de zozobra:

— ¿Cual…Cual bailarín?

Itachi la vio tan abatida que deseó levantarse, tomarla en sus brazos y quitar de sobre ella la humillación y la vergüenza que ahora la invadían ante él. Pero no pudo más que decir en voz todavía más suave:

—Ese, el que te secuestró esa noche de tu despedida de soltera…

Sakura dejó caer los hombros por el peso de la humillación. La acción deshonrosa y humillante que ese rufián cometió contra ella, volvieron a sepultarla, pero ahora, ante la mirada de Itachi, la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

— ¿Cómo lo… averiguaste?— Inquirió en un murmullo que Itachi apenas escuchó.

—Al principio fue sólo sospecha, por tu actitud, como la de esa primera noche en la casa del bosque, después en el hotel, igual cuando enfermaste. Tu pánico era evidente, pero no lo supe en realidad hasta esa última noche que pasamos en la casa del bosque. Tú misma me lo confesaste.

—Ya veo…

—No Sakura, no ves nada— La acusó él— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ocurrió? Pudimos evitarnos mucho sufrimiento…

Ella se volvió a mirarlo completamente turbada del ánimo. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz ahogada por el llanto, respondió:

— ¿Cómo podía decírtelo si me sentía sucia, indigna, manchada y sin honor? ¡Y lo peor de todo, es que me culpé por lo sucedido!

—Sakura…

— ¡Sí! Me culpé por lo sucedido por que acepté irme con él…

—Sakura…

—Si yo hubiera sido más inteligente esa noche, Itachi… Si tan sólo…

Como si estuviera en trance, Sakura se dirigió al diván, tomó su bolso, el que Sasuke le había llevado y dijo muy triste dirigiéndose a la puerta:

—Disculpa… Necesito aire…

— ¡Sakura! ¡No, por favor! ¡No te vayas!

Alargando la mano como para detenerla, Itachi la miró salir. Se sintió inútil y masculló una maldición. Su temor fue que ella no regresara, sin embargo, éste fue infundado por que por tarde, un poco antes del anochecer, Sakura regresó. Se sintió aliviado al verla, incluso le dijo:

—Creí que no volverías.

Sakura lo miró con indiferencia. Con voz opaca respondió:

—Estuve tentada a no hacerlo, pero necesito saber otra cosa.

—Estoy cansado de estar acostado— Dijo él, ignorando por completo esas palabras de que ella necesitaba saber otra cosa— Me gustaría sentarme.

Sakura levantó la parte de la cama donde reposaba la espalda de él. Lo dejó en la posición deseada, después, fue a su bolso y sacó el toca Cd y los audífonos, así como algunos estuches con diferentes discos. Se los dio a Itachi diciéndole:

—Creí que te gustaría escuchar a ese tal Ouji, o a cualquier otro.

—Gracias.

—Quiero que me lo agradezcas respondiéndome una pregunta, Itachi. La otra cosa que necesito saber.

Itachi se movió incómodo. Podía percibir la gran tensión que había entre ellos.

En ese momento, Una trabajadora le llevó la cena. Una cena insípida que consistía en líquidos. Un jugo de manzana, una gelatina, un vaso con leche, un pan tostado y un pequeño plato de frutas. Itachi miró sin apetito la cena. Frunció el ceño e hizo a un lado la charola.

—Come— Le ordenó con sequedad ella— Después de todo, a veces es necesario comer lo que no nos gusta. Yo comí una vez una porción de comida china… ¡Ah! Pero para qué te lo digo. Tú estás muy bien enterado, ¿Verdad? Y sabes que no me gusta.

Itachi inclinó el rostro, avergonzado al recordar ese episodio. Acercó la charola y comenzó a comer… Sin ganas.

— ¿Tú no saldrás a cenar algo?— Le preguntó él jugando con un pedazo de fruta en el plato. Ahora deseaba que mejor se fuera. Ella estaba muy a la ofensiva… y también a la defensiva. Además, no quería contestar a esa otra cosa que ella necesitaba saber.

* * *

**Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios. Ando de prisas. Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Bye.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Me declaro culpable ante la tardanza de este fic. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero de verdad, un par de horas al dia que tengo la PC para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer, no me parece demasiado, pero las excusas no valen y seguramente esto ni les interesa. Por lo que dejo el capi de una vez. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Sakura no contestó la pregunta. Tampoco se fue, como era su deseo, así que continuó comiendo con mucho sacrificio. La miró sonreír con algo de burla. Se airó pensando en cómo se habían invertido los asuntos. Ahora, al parecer, era ella la que buscaba burlarse de él y herirlo. ¡Quien sabe que pensamientos rondaban por su mente que la hacían actuar así! Se recargó en la almohada tratando de ignorarla, así como a esa horrible tensión que flotaba en el ambiente. Se colocó en los oídos los audífonos y cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a disfrutar de la música. Fue muy difícil hacerlo por que pudo sentir sobre él, la mirada de ella, condenatoria y dura. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde, llena también de reproche.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada de condena. Se quitó los audífonos.

— ¿Qué significa, "tu bebé no murió"?

Se movió inquieto. No debió confesar su pecado, pero creyó que iba a morir y no quería llevárselo a la tumba. Ahora, debía darle explicaciones… y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Estoy esperando.

Itachi bajó la mirada y la centró en sus manos, las cuales con nerviosismo, jugaban con los audífonos. Tragó saliva para aclararse la voz y perdiendo toda esperanza de una reconciliación con ella, dijo:

—Aquel bebé muerto que tuviste en brazos, no era tu hijo. Tuviste una hija y yo…

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pero se obligó a continuar:

—Tuviste una hija y yo… Yo la regalé.

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato. Sakura se lanzó sobre él completamente cegada por la furia y lo abofeteó una y otra vez, sintiéndose herida, burlada y engañada. Con la voz trozada por el dolor y la ira, gritó:

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar así con mi dolor? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Canalla! ¡Hombre cruel y vengativo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Falso! ¡Egoísta! ¡Malvado! ¡Cobarde!

Y con cada calificativo, asestó una fuerte bofetada al rostro e Itachi no hizo nada para detenerla a pesar de que fue un duro castigo, pues su rostro apenas sanaba de la anterior pelea con el bailarín. Permitió que ella descargara su furia y lo hizo hasta que las manos le dolieron. Dolor que permitió que recobrara la razón. Sakura retrocedió mirándose las manos, rojas y ardientes, con salpicaduras de la sangre de él. Miró ahora a Itachi, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. La sangre fluía por la nariz y una herida en el labio superior se había abierto así como otra en el rabillo del ojo.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando la enfermera entró y con voz de alarma preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— Al mirar a Itachi exclamó escandalizada— ¡Por Dios, señora! ¿Qué ha hecho usted? Voy a pedirle que salga de aquí…

La enfermera acudió a limpiar las heridas de Itachi y Sakura permaneció inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. La enfermera la miró irritada y le volvió a pedir con voz molesta:

— ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!

—No le hable así a mi esposa— Pidió Itachi entre dientes— No quiero que ella salga…

Al ver que Sakura no se movía, la enfermera, ignorando la petición de Itachi, pulsó el timbre y casi enseguida entró un joven enfermero.

—Por favor, Mikado, saca a esta mujer de aquí.

Mikado tomó a Sakura del brazo para sacarla de la habitación. Al sentir sus manos, ella forcejeó por la excitación nerviosa que padecía mientras murmuraba con voz temblorosa:

— ¡Déjeme! ¡No me toque!

Itachi retiró las manos de la enfermera que trabajaban en sus heridas e irritado al ver cómo el joven trataba de sacar a Sakura, dijo:

— ¡Que no la toque! ¿No está escuchando? ¡Déjela!

— ¡Sácala!— Ordenó la enfermera enojada— Ella es un peligro para el paciente…

Mikado obligó a Sakura a caminar a la puerta e Itachi, perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba, se levantó de la cama a pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera de que no lo hiciera. Se arrancó la sonda del suero y fue a rescatar a Sakura, quien ya histérica, forcejeaba con violencia con el enfermero. Itachi le gritó a la enfermera:

— ¿Qué hace allí sin hacer nada? ¿No ve que mi esposa necesita algo para que se tranquilice? ¿No ve que está en choque? ¡Vaya por un médico!

La enfermera se apresuró a salir para conseguir un médico mientras Itachi trataba de abrazar a Sakura para tranquilizarla, pero ella, completamente perdida en su momentánea locura, lo rechazó, así como al joven enfermero. La debilidad de Itachi pronto fue notoria y Mikado la sometió después de una feroz lucha por parte de Sakura. La mantuvo sujeta con sus brazos hasta que regresó la enfermera con el médico, quien le dio un calmante inyectado. Poco después de aplicarlo, Sakura comenzó a calmarse al grado de adormecerse.

—Colóquela en el diván— Pidió Itachi a Mikado, muy cansado y con la respiración agitada.

—Venga— Pidió la enfermera tomando a Itachi por el brazo— Está todavía muy débil y debe regresar a la cama.

Itachi se dejó conducir a la cama, donde la enfermera volvió a conectarlo con el suero.

—Discúlpenla por favor— Pidió Itachi— Ella recibió una noticia que la hizo reaccionar… así.

—Sí, como no— Murmuró la enfermera incrédula mientras seguía atendiendo las heridas de Itachi.

Itachi se irritó. Miró a la enfermera con dureza al momento de preguntar:

— ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted si se enterara que alguien robó a su bebé, al que creía muerto al momento de darlo a luz y que alguien más lo tiene?

La enfermera se ruborizó al comprender la situación de Sakura. Con voz trémula, respondió:

—Lo siento. Tal vez reaccionaría como ella— Revisó la herida del costado y continuó— Afortunadamente la herida no se abrió con tanto forcejeo. Se ve bien.

—Gracias… a los dos.

La enfermera sonrió y Mikado solo se limitó a asentir, después de eso, salieron cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Itachi cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy agotado. Ya no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación que vivía con Sakura. En este momento decidió que lo mejor para los dos, era la separación. La había dañado mucho, más que nadie y era imposible el perdón de ella.

Abrió los ojos sin poder dominar el angustioso dolor que bullía en su interior. Aunque le doliera hasta el último hueco de su ser, tendría que darle su libertad. Se colocó los audífonos y subió todo el volumen del toca Cd, con la intención de apagar sus tortuosos pensamientos. Se concentró en la música y viajó a ese mundo donde todo estaba bien.

Por ello, estuvo ajeno a la cadena de acontecimientos que desató el infierno en el hospital.

Ajeno estuvo también al ir y venir de las personas en el pasillo, así como a los gritos de pánico que se dejaron oír. De cualquier modo, si alguno de estos gritos traspasó la música que oía a todo volumen, lo asoció con el característico ambiente del hospital. Todos los días moría alguien y sus dolientes hacían mucho ruido. Gemían, lloraban y gritaban.

La enfermera abrió de golpe la puerta y le gritó algo que no logró entender mientras alguien la detenía allí.

— ¿Cómo dice?— Gritó a su vez Itachi, pero sin bajar el volumen.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— Gritó a su vez la enfermera dando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación, pero ese alguien la sujetó por el brazo y la arrastró afuera, llevándosela con él.

— ¡No!— Gritó la enfermera— ¡Aquí hay gente todavía! ¡No podemos dejarlos!

Algo preocupado por el suceso de la enfermera, Itachi apagó el toca Cd y se levantó e igual que antes, se sacó la conexión del suero. Caminó a la puerta para asomarse al pasillo. Lo que vio lo llenó de zozobra. Las camillas estaban a medio pasillo, abandonadas. El mostrador de las enfermeras estaba solo. Hojas de registros y expedientes de pacientes se encontraban regados en el suelo. Bolsas, y sondas de suero podían verse en completo abandono por aquí y por allá. Todo mundo había dejado de hacer sus actividades y un silencio tenebroso invadía el cuarto piso del edificio hospitalario. ¿A dónde se habían ido todos? Apretándose la herida del costado, caminó por el pasillo. Se asomó a uno de los cuartos y lo encontró vacío. Pasó a otro y lo encontró igual. No fue necesario registrarlos todos para darse cuenta que algo grave estaba sucediendo y que si no salían de allí… ¡Perderían la vida!

Regresó con rapidez al cuarto. Se sentó en el diván a un lado de Sakura y trató de despertarla moviéndola con poca gentileza.

—Sakura, despierta.

No despertó. El sedante administrado la tenía en su poder.

— ¡Sakura!— La sacudió con más fuerza— ¡Despierta!

Le dio unas ligeras palmadas en las mejillas, con igual resultado. En ese momento, se apagó la luz y quedaron en oscuridad.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— Musitó angustiado— Esto no puede estar pasando.

Las débiles luces de emergencia se encendieron, sin embargo, la mayor parte del piso quedó en penumbras. Itachi se levantó y volvió a salir al pasillo. La herida en su costado comenzó a palpitarle. Buscó en los cuartos abandonados hasta que encontró una silla de ruedas. Hizo rodar la silla hasta donde Sakura seguía inconsciente. Con mucha dificultad, a causa de su debilidad, logró sentar a la joven esposa en la silla, la cabeza de ella quedó inclinada sobre su pecho. Salió de la habitación y condujo la silla por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las dos puertas de los ascensores. Pulsó uno y otro botón esperando impaciente a que cualquiera de las dos puertas se abriera, pero ninguna se abrió.

— ¡Maldición!— Masculló con desazón— Esto no puede estar pasando…

Volvió a insistir con las puertas de los elevadores pero con igual resultado. Los ascensores no llegaron. Itachi apretó los dientes por la impotencia. Empujó la silla regresando por el pasillo y buscó una ventana para poder ver hacia afuera. Las ventanas eran grandes, de la mitad de la pared hacia arriba hasta el techo. En la parte superior tenía cuatro hileras de ventilas, de allí para abajo eran una sola pieza de vidrio resistente. Se acercó pegando su frente al cristal y miró abajo, a la calle.

Una muchedumbre numerosa, agitada y nerviosa, señalaba el edificio. Itachi levantó la mirada y se llenó de espanto. En ese momento, el olor a humo llegó a su nariz. Miró como la nube de humo subía en el exterior desde, calculó, el tercer piso. Gritó, manoteó e incluso golpeó el vidrio con los puños para hacerse notar, pero había poca luz donde estaba y no podían verlo. Fue eso, o lo ocultó la nube negra que subía justo enfrente de él.

— ¡Oh, Dios, mío! Esto no puede estar pasando…

Trató de no desesperarse. Tenía que pensar con calma. Sabía que debía salir de allí. El fuego avanzaría tanto para abajo como para arriba. Hacia abajo no podía ir por que el fuego estaba un piso debajo de él, casi podía sentir el calor en sus pies…

Hacia arriba…

Tampoco. Si los bomberos, los cuales por cierto no había visto, no sofocaban el fuego pronto, la estructura del edificio se debilitaría y colapsaría. Caminó por el pasillo llevando con él a Sakura y entró a un cuarto y luego a otro. Palideció al descubrir que las paredes que separaban las habitaciones, eran de madera y yeso. La madera era combustible puro.

Tosió.

Si el fuego o el derrumbe no los mataba, lo haría el humo. Este había llenado el cuarto piso colándose por el hueco de las escaleras y desde afuera, por las ventilas de las ventanas.

Sakura tosió también y lanzó un gemido. Itachi se inclinó y le ordenó con urgencia:

—Sakura, despierta.

Ella volvió a toser. Era evidente que el humo se hacía más espeso.

Volvió a darle ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas. Ella lanzó otro gemido y abrió un momento los ojos. Trató de levantar la cabeza, pero se le ladeó sobre el hombro. Su mirada extraviada buscó ansiosa a Itachi, pero los ojos se le volvieron a cerrar.

—Sakura, por favor, intenta despertar, Sakura, es urgente que salgamos de aquí…

Lo interrumpió la tos. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos y nuevamente movió la cabeza en su afán de levantarla. Con voz somnolienta, musitó sin poder mantener la cabeza recta:

—Huele… a humo.

Itachi le sostuvo la cabeza. Ella lo miró tratando de salir de la somnolencia. Advirtió por la expresión angustiada de Itachi que debía despertar, pero era tan difícil…

Itachi la soltó y ella volvió a inclinar la cabeza. El soltó una maldición. La dejó en paz y empujó la silla volviendo a entrar a los diferentes cuartos. Su búsqueda tuvo el resultado deseado, aunque lo que vio allí lo atemorizó aún más.

Se encontraba en una habitación grande que servía de almacén donde se guardaban sábanas, toallas, batas, pañales desechables, sueros, tanques y mascarillas de oxígeno, vendas, algodón, rollos de papel higiénico y todo lo necesario para un hospital. Todo eso era un buen alimento para el fuego.

Tomó un par de mascarillas de oxígeno y le colocó una a Sakura y él se puso la otra. Salió de inmediato de la habitación y rodó la silla de ruedas por el pasillo hasta la escalera. La miró y se sintió defraudado. Sería difícil subir la silla. Suspiró y se colocó de espalda a la escalera. También a Sakura la puso de espalda a él, así se le facilitó subir escalón por escalón la silla. Subió nueve escalones y se detuvo en el descanso, la mitad del recorrido hasta el siguiente piso. Aguardó un momento para descansar, luego, subió la otra mitad del recorrido y llegó al quinto piso. Temblaba de agotamiento. La herida le palpitaba horrible y al tocársela, la sintió húmeda. Al parecer, con el esfuerzo se le había abierto. Temió volver a perder sangre. Se abrió la bata de hospital para examinársela. Se levantó la gasa que, fija con una cinta blanca, cubría la herida. Se sintió aliviado al descubrir que goteaba un poco de sangre de uno de los puntos que al parecer se había clavado en la carne por el esfuerzo de subir la silla. Colocando la gasa en su lugar, miró hacia arriba, por la escalera que lo conduciría al siguiente piso o a la azotea. No sabía cuantos pisos eran y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía si todo este esfuerzo valdría la pena, sin embargo, no iban a morir aquí sin intentarlo. Apretándose la herida con una mano, caminó al interior de este piso manipulando la silla por el pasillo. Dejó a Sakura a medias de este para entrar a los cuartos, buscando uno similar al de abajo, el almacén. Cuando lo encontró, tomó lo que necesitaba. Una gruesa y enrollada venda que utilizó como faja colocándola apretada alrededor de su vientre y espalda para mitigar el daño que pudiera hacerse en la herida.

Se sobresaltó cuando en ese instante, unos fuertes golpes vinieron desde los pisos de abajo, supuso que del tercero… o tal vez del cuarto… Su ignorancia lo puso de mal humor. No sabía qué estaba pasando abajo.

Lo cual, por cierto, fue mejor. En ese momento, los tanques de oxígeno en el tercer piso, al ser calentados por el fuego, explotaron saliendo como bólido en todas direcciones golpeando con fuerza sorprendente las paredes, dañando así las tuberías de gas que alimentaban al edificio. Uno de esos tanques golpeó una ventana rompiéndola con facilidad. El oxígeno del aire que entró, avivó con mayor energía el fuego y avanzó consumiendo todo, hasta pasar a los siguientes pisos, hacia arriba al cuarto y hacia abajo, al segundo.

En la calle, los bomberos estaban haciendo ya todo lo posible por combatir las llamas, pero…

El escape de gas de las tuberías dañadas, provocó algunas explosiones y la extensión de las llamas.

En el quinto piso, Itachi casi corrió empujando la silla por el pasillo. Al pasar por uno de los cuartos, se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos. Se asomó por la puerta.

—Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Las luces de emergencia iban y venían ahora, amenazando con apagarse por completo. Miró alrededor del cuarto sin ver a nadie. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando los sollozos se repitieron. Itachi entró entonces al cuarto y se dirigió a la cama. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y encontró a la dueña de ellos. Acurrucada adentro del clóset, una joven lo miró aterrada. La bata de hospital la identificó como una paciente. Itachi la miró amistoso y le dijo:

—Ven, no tengas miedo.

Le tendió la mano y ella movió la cabeza de un lado para otro tosiendo. Itachi le sonrió un poco debajo de la mascarilla.

—Ven. Tenemos que salir de aquí, el humo ha invadido todo y las llamas no tardan en llegar. Moriremos si nos quedamos. Ven, no tengas miedo.

Ella se levantó temblando y aceptó la mano de él. Dócil, se dejó conducir afuera del cuarto al pasillo, junto a Sakura.

—Espera aquí con ella, ahora vuelvo.

Con rapidez, regresó al almacén de donde tomó otra mascarilla de oxígeno. Al regresar con las mujeres, se la dio a la joven. Ella lo miró agradecida colocándola sobre su rostro.

—Vamos— Dijo Itachi empujando la silla.

La joven lo siguió en silencio. Al llegar a la escalera, comenzó a subirla como la vez anterior. La joven lo siguió abajo, mirando cómo él avanzaba de escalón en escalón. Esta vez, Itachi no se detuvo en el descanso. Al llegar al sexto piso, Itachi dijo cansado:

—Continuemos, no perdamos tiempo.

Sin detenerse, continuaron subiendo. Cinco escalones arriba, Sakura abrió los ojos. En esta ocasión, mantuvo firme la cabeza cuando la levantó. Notó sorprendida que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas y que ésta, casi en el aire, se movía horrible con cada escalón que subía. Se aferró con fuerza a la silla, asustada de caer sobre esa chica que, debajo de ella, la miró también sorprendida.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme. Los quiero. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Bye.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Perdonen la tardanza, aqui el capi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

— ¡Itachi!— gritó aterrada.

— ¡Tranquila, Sakura! ¡No te levantes! Estamos por llegar.

En cuanto llegaron al descanso que había entre el sexto piso y el que seguía, Sakura se levantó de la silla, temblorosa por la sorpresiva experiencia. Una sensación de mareo le provocó náuseas. Miró asustada a Itachi y preguntó con voz entrecortada:

— ¿Qué… está…pasando? ¿Y por qué… la mascarilla?— La tocó con una mano en un débil intento de retirarla.

—No te la quites — ordenó Itachi—. Hay un incendio en el tercer piso. Tratamos de llegar a la azotea.

Las náuseas de Sakura se incrementaron. Sin poderlas controlar, se retiró la mascarilla de oxígeno e inclinándose por el barandal de las escaleras, vomitó. Itachi se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros. Ella se estremeció. Volviéndose a él, lo miró con ojos llorosos, tanto por el humo como por la angustia. Le preguntó ansiosa:

— ¿Vamos a morir?

La mirada de Itachi se oscureció por la preocupación. Con voz ronca, respondió:

—No sin luchar…

Sakura lo miró y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, se aferró a la esperanza de que él haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir la salvación. Se volvió a poner la mascarilla y dijo con firmeza:

—Vamos. Continuemos.

Itachi la miró un instante y al ver la firme determinación en su mirada, asintió, así emprendieron el recorrido hacia el siguiente piso, pero al llegar arriba, salieron a la azotea, iluminada por la luna que estaba casi llena. Desde allí, pudieron admirarse de la espesa nube de humo que se elevaba sobre el hospital.

— ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó la joven retirándose la mascarilla— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Tanto Itachi como Sakura, también se retiraron la mascarilla, después, él primero caminó para asomarse por la parte de enfrente del edificio, hacia abajo, a la calle. Los bomberos trabajaban incansables para sofocar el fuego, pero éste parecía estar ganando terreno es vez de disminuir, de hecho, el sonido de las llamas se escuchó espeluznante.

— ¡Itachi!— gritó Sakura— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Itachi la ignoró. Su mente estaba ocupada buscando una posible ruta de escape. Examinó lo ancho y largo del edificio descubriendo que el área no era mayor de seiscientos metros cuadrados, quizás por ello era alto, así determinó que era posible que otras construcciones ocuparan la misma cuadra, de ser así, el hospital tendría acceso a otras azoteas por donde ellos pudieran escapar.

—Vaya cada quien a un lado y vean si hay algún edificio— les ordenó—. Yo iré a la parte de atrás.

Hicieron lo ordenado. Desde su lado, la joven gritó:

—Acá se ve una casa, muy abajo.

—De este lado está la calle—informó Sakura.

Itachi miró la parte de atrás del edificio y descubrió una construcción tres pisos más abajo. Muy preocupado, se llevó una mano a la frente y con los dedos se dio masaje. Un dolor de cabeza amenazó con nublar su mente. Miró alrededor de la azotea y fijó su atención en los grandes tanques que suministraban agua al hospital. Estos tanques descansaban sobre mesas hechas de materiales resistentes, quizás una combinación de varilla, cemento, cal y arena. Había una hilera de estas mesas hacia la parte de atrás del edificio y otra hilera el frente.

—Necesitaremos mantas— dijo Itachi de pronto—. Muchas mantas. Tenemos que volver abajo.

Sin esperarlas, entró al edificio colocándose la mascarilla pues el humo se había tornado más espeso. Bajó al sexto piso seguido por Sakura. La joven del clóset prefirió quedarse.

—Necesitaremos muchas—repitió Itachi ya en el almacén tomando un gran bulto de mantas para la cama—. Carga todas las que puedas.

Ella asintió parpadeando. Los ojos irritados por el humo le palpitaban molestamente.

—Date prisa. Debemos irnos…

Sakura volvió a asentir apretando contra su pecho el pesado bulto de mantas. Itachi la miró unos instantes, luego, salió de prisa. Ella lo siguió tratando de no soltar las mantas. Subió la escalera con lentitud sintiendo de pronto que se ahogaba. El oxígeno de la máscara se había terminado. Se detuvo para colocar sobre un escalón el bulto de mantas para poder quitarse la mascarilla y al instante, una bocanada de humo entró por su nariz y boca. Tosió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Volvió a tomar el bulto y enterró la nariz en las mantas e hizo el intento de subir. No logró llegar más allá del descanso. Allí volvió a detenerse, encorvada, tratando de respirar a través de las mantas, pero la desesperación de no poder hacerlo, la hizo llorar de impotencia. Afortunadamente, Itachi descendió para ayudarle con las mantas. Ambos subieron con rapidez.

—Hay que unir las mantas por las esquinas—le dijo Itachi al salir a la azotea—. Átalas bien para que no se desamarren con nuestro peso.

Todavía tosiendo, Sakura le ayudó a atar una manta con otra. Estaban en esas cuando de pronto, un helicóptero voló sobre ellos. Los tres levantaron la mirada y la joven del clóset, comenzó a agitar los brazos para llamar la atención, sin embargo, los del helicóptero, ya los tenían bien ubicados, pues ellos tres eran la noticia del momento. El helicóptero era el de una gran cadena televisiva.

Otro helicóptero, se unió al anterior. Era de la policía y desde el aire, alguien les dijo con un altavoz mientras los iluminaban con un reflector:

—No tengan miedo. Pronto vendrá un equipo de rescate. ¡Quédense donde están!

— ¡Diantres!—refunfuñó Itachi—. Si nos esperamos a que llegue el equipo de rescate, estaremos muertos… ¡El edificio puede colapsar en cualquier momento!

Así que terminaron de fabricar el largo lazo de mantas e Itachi ató un extremo a una de las patas de las mesas que contenían los tanques de agua situadas en la parte de atrás del edificio.

—Tú primero— le dijo Itachi a la joven del closet—. Te ataré por la cintura y te bajaré a esa azotea.

Esa azotea era la del edificio que se encontraba atrás del hospital.

—No… Tengo miedo— la joven retrocedió asustada—. No puedo… bajar por… ¡Tengo miedo!

—Iré yo primero—murmuró Sakura—. Yo también tengo miedo, pero el edificio puede derrumbarse y no quiero estar aquí.

Temblando de susto, Sakura permitió que Itachi la atara por la cintura. Se orilló a la azotea, se sentó volviéndose de frente a la pared y quedó suspendida en el aire, permitiendo que Itachi la deslizara poco a poco hasta que llegó a la azotea. Ya en el suelo, se desamarró e Itachi subió las mantas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—les gritó la voz por el altavoz—. ¡Quédense donde están! Ya viene el equipo de rescate…

—Sigues—le dijo Itachi a la chica ignorando a la policía.

—No, yo no…

Itachi se impacientó. La herida le dolía horrores y la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, así que sin consideración, asestó un sorpresivo golpe en el rostro de la chica con el puño cerrado y la noqueó enseguida. Alcanzó a tomarla en brazos y luego la bajó al suelo.

— ¡Deja de golpear a esa chica!—volvió a gritar el policía por el altavoz— ¡Quédate quieto!

Itachi volvió a ignorarlo. No perdería tiempo razonando y tampoco se iría sin ella. La ató como a Sakura y la orilló arrojándola al aire. La chica se golpeó contra la pared, pero, dadas las circunstancias, eso era mejor que morir abrazada por las llamas o sepultada por toneladas de escombros o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sakura la recibió abajo y la desamarró para dejar libre la cuerda de mantas para Itachi, quien sin perder tiempo, se aferró con firmeza y comenzó a descender, hábilmente a pesar de nunca haber escalado.

—Busquemos la puerta para entrar y esperemos que esté abierta—dijo Itachi—. Ayúdame con ella.

Entre los dos, levantaron a la joven y llevándola uno de cada lado, se dirigieron a la puerta para acceder al interior.

— ¡Está cerrada por dentro!—gritó Sakura empujando la puerta con su hombro.

Efectivamente, Itachi empujó y la puerta no se abrió. Lanzó una maldición, furioso.

—Pongamos a la muchacha allí—señaló la pared. Sentaron a la joven en el suelo recargada en esta.

Itachi volvió a la puerta y la examinó. Era de fierro pintada de color blanco. Se cerraba por dentro con un largo y grueso pasador y no había manera de abrirse por afuera, pero…

Levantó la vista y descubrió que una ancha franja, en la parte superior, estaba cubierta de vidrio, lo que significaba que… Había una pequeña posibilidad de entrar.

Con ansiedad, buscó a su alrededor algo que le sirviera para romper el vidrio. No encontró nada. Miró a Sakura y le pidió:

—Préstame tu saco.

Ella no preguntó para qué. Se lo quitó y se lo dio. El envolvió su mano con el saco, la levantó y asestó un fuerte golpe al vidrio. El vidrio se estrelló, pero no se rompió. Volvió a dar otro golpe y finalmente el vidrio cayó en pedazos. Los que quedaron, los quitó con las manos.

Regresándole el saco a Sakura, le dijo:

—Ven, te alzaré para que te asomes por allí y veas si puedes abrir.

Sakura se acercó a Itachi, quien la puso de espalda a él. Con un supremo esfuerzo que lo hizo temblar, por que todavía estaba muy débil, la alzó por la cintura y Sakura se aferró a la abertura superior de la puerta e introdujo cabeza y hombros colgándose hasta la cintura. Puesto que adentro estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, con las manos tentó hasta tocar el pasador.

— ¡Es un pasador! ¡Creo que sí podré abrir!

Itachi la sostuvo por las piernas mientras ella maniobraba el grueso pasador que parecía estar soldado y esto se debía a que Itachi se recargaba en la puerta y su peso hacía difícil deslizar el pasador.

— ¡No puedo deslizarlo!—gritó Sakura sudando por el esfuerzo—. Creo que debes despegarte un poco de la puerta…

Itachi se retiró de la puerta lo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera deslizar el pasador, luego Itachi la ayudó a bajar. Volvieron por la joven que seguía desmayada y entraron al edificio. Bajando por la escalera, Itachi tanteó la pared para tratar de encontrar un interruptor el cual encontró, apretó y se hizo la luz. Bajaron en silencio. Al llegar al tercer piso, descubrieron que era un grande centro comercial. Un ancho pasillo con barandal en el borde, lo rodeaba para dar acceso a todas las tiendas situadas a su alrededor. Había dos escaleras eléctricas, paralelas, una que subía a este piso y la otra que bajaba al segundo piso y que seguían en servicio. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, pero había algunas que por cerrar hasta la media noche, colgaban de sus puertas de cristal el letrero, "OPEN", sin embargo, no había nadie. Al parecer, habían evacuado el centro comercial como prevención, por si el fuego se extendía aquí. En el lado contrario a las escaleras, estaba la puerta de un elevador. Hacia allá se dirigieron. Pulsaron el botón y casi al momento, el elevador se abrió. Ambos entraron suspirando de alivio.

Llegaron a la planta baja y salieron a la calle en donde una gran multitud de curiosos y las familias de ellos, los esperaban. No podían faltar los medios de comunicación y la ambulancia con un par de paramédicos quienes se hicieron cargo de la joven que seguía desmayada.

— ¡Señor! ¿Es usted Itachi Uchiha?—preguntó un periodista acercándose a Itachi. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Señor Uchiha—preguntó otro— ¿Por qué estaba usted en este hospital? ¿Y por qué está en compañía de Sakura Haruno? ¿No se supone que ella lo plantó en el altar?

Fue bombardeado por estas y más preguntas.

Itachi se abrió paso entre la gente llevando de la mano a Sakura. No respondió a ninguna pregunta. Se sentía muy cansado y lo único que deseaba era descansar… De todo.

—Abran paso—gritó Fugaku Uchiha, que en compañía de Shisui, fueron en su rescate.

* * *

Hasta otra


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hola a todos. Ok, antes que nada, agrdezco a todas esas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y mas a aquellas que dejan sus lindos comentarios y lo nuevos que dejan sus reviews. Los quiero mucho, mucho. Ahora, lo importante, les traigo el siguiente capi. Ya estamos en los finales de la historia, asi no que dejen de leer. Se los dejo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

—Que susto me diste, hermano—le dijo Shisui a Itachi dándole un fuerte abrazo—. No podía creerlo cuando tu padre me informo que tú y Sakura estaban en este hospital. Todos pensamos que no los volveríamos a ver.

—Gracias, amigo. Gracias por estar aquí— respondió Itachi.

—¡Señor, usted debe ir al hospital!—pidió uno de los paramédicos, pero Itachi, ignorándolo también, permitió que su padre y su amigo, los condujeran a la limusina sin darse cuenta que un par de cámaras enfocaban especialmente la espalda de Itachi, fijando la atención en sus nalgas que asomaban por la abertura de la bata de hospital, la cual se amarraba por detrás mediante dos lacitos en la parte superior (Esta grabación recorrió el país y parte del extranjero por varios días). Adentro de la limusina los esperaban Mikoto, Sasuke, Kumiko y las gemelas. Shisui se despidió de ellos en ese momento dirigiéndose a su propio auto.

La muchedumbre, afanosa por obtener información, no quería dejarlos ir.

—Adelante—le ordenó Fugaku al chofer—. Larguémonos de aquí.

La limusina, rodeada de paparazzi, rodó por la calle hasta que al aumentar la velocidad, los dejó atrás.

—Llévanos a nuestra casa, papá—pidió Itachi recostándose en el respaldo.

Fugaku asintió y dio la dirección al chofer.

— ¿Van a estar bien?—preguntó Kumiko al llegar al domicilio.

—Vamos a estar bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

Sakura permitió que su madre y sus hermanas la abrazaran con amor. Después, sus suegros, hicieron lo mismo. Fue igual con Itachi.

—Debajo del tapete de la entrada dejé una llave—informó Sasuke a Sakura.

Ella lo miró agradecida y miró partir a sus familias, después, siguió a Itachi que ya caminaba por el sendero de piedra que lo llevaría a la puerta principal.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Sigo sin llave!—murmuró él irritado.

Sakura llegó a su lado y le dijo:

—Muévete.

Itachi la miró sin entender.

—La lleve está debajo de este tapete, muévete.

Itachi se movió del tapete. Sakura tomó la llave y abrió la puerta. El entró primero y encendió la luz y lo primero que vio fue un su sangre seca en el suelo. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde esa noche. Caminó por el pasillo con paso cansado, tocándose el costado herido. Detrás de él, Sakura lo miró. Hasta ese momento notó su agotamiento. Lo miró ahora tocarse la frente y darse masaje, lo que indicó que no podía con el dolor de cabeza. En su rostro pálido podían verse lo golpes dados por el bailarín agravados por ella. Reprimió un sollozo de dolor al mirarlo así. El paramédico tenía razón, Itachi debía estar en un hospital. Pero él, sin lanzar gemido alguno, subió la escalera, entró al cuarto, tomó un bóxer y entró al baño para ducharse quitando así el olor a humor, sudor y sangre.

Sakura lo esperó con un vaso con agua y unas píldoras para el dolor, las cuales él tomó. Después, se acostó en silencio. Las píldoras y el agotamiento físico y mental, lo hicieron dormir pronto. Sakura lo dejó dormir, a pesar de que todavía había muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle acerca de su hija, pero comprendió que este no era el momento, por ello, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dio también una ducha y luego, con una gran tristeza dentro de ella, fue a ocupar su lado de la cama y se acostó. Se acercó a Itachi y lo abrazó quedando él de espalda a ella. Un repentino pensamiento la hizo llorar. Esta sería la última vez que tuviera a Itachi así. Tendría que dejarlo. Lo que había hecho con su hija, era imperdonable. Llorando, se quedó dormida.

Un ruido conocido la despertó. Miró a su lado a Itachi que dormía profundamente. Desorientada por un momento, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana. La luz del sol entraba por ella. El ruido conocido seguía escuchándose en la planta baja. Bajó los pies de la cama, se puso las sandalias y se levantó para salir de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la orilla de la escalera, por donde miró para abajo. En los escalones inferiores, andaba Tenma limpiando con la aspiradora la alfombra que cubría toda la escalera. Sakura frunció el ceño sorprendida de ver a Tenma, una de las sirvientas de Mikoto. Bajó la escalera llegando junto a Tenma, quien concentrada en lo que hacía, se sobresaltó cuando la vio.

—Señora Sakura—dijo Tenma sorprendida— ¿Ya se levantó?

—Tenma—preguntó a su vez Sakura— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La señora Mikoto me envió. Dice que usted necesita ayuda con la casa.

Sakura, muy sorprendida por la intromisión de su suegra, miró unos momentos a Tenma antes de preguntarle:

— ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

—Por órdenes de su madre el joven Sasuke me dio la llave…

Por un instante, la irritación que sintió Sakura por el atrevimiento de su suegra, se reflejó en su rostro, pero enseguida fue sofocada. Tenma no tenía la culpa de la atrevida intromisión.

—Ya tengo lista la comida, señora Sakura—continuó Tenma— ¿Quiere comer?

—Yo… ¿Qué hora es, Tenma?

—Son como las cuatro de la tarde. Supongo que estará hambrienta después de todo lo que pasó…

De hecho, Sakura no sentía hambre, pero dijo:

—Voy a cambiarme primero. Enseguida bajo.

Regresó a la habitación. Itachi ya se había despertado y estaba en el baño. Ella fue al closet, tomó unos jeans y se los puso acompañándolos con una blusa de botones al frente y por calzado se puso tenis.

Itachi salió del baño. Ella lo miró un instante desviando la mirada enseguida. El parecía relajado y tranquilo después de las muchas horas de descanso, incluso, se veía muy bien. Vestía un pantalón de tela y una camisa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Sakura contuvo el aliento. Los moretones en el rostro le recordaron lo que él había hecho por su causa. Casi pierde la vida.

Por ella.

¿Era posible que él todavía sintiera algo de ese amor que un día le tuvo?

No. ¿Para qué engañarse? El tenía otra mujer y ella no podía perdonarle lo de su hija. ¿Cómo hacerlo si esa acción era una bajeza de lo más vil? Por esta razón, ella no podía permanecer más a su lado. Tendría qué irse.

Con este y otros pensamientos en mente, se encaminó a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Itachi la siguió en silencio. Al parecer, él no tenía el ánimo de decir algo para terminar ya con esta difícil relación que había perdido por completo el propósito. El, se había unido a ella por venganza, pero su venganza ya estaba cumplida. Así que era a ella a la que le tocaba actuar y lo haría.

Comieron en la cocina también en silencio, por que ninguno de los dos quiso utilizar el comedor. Ya casi para terminar, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Los timbrazos hicieron a Sakura sobresaltarse. Tenma contestó en el teléfono de la cocina. Tapó con la mano la bocina del teléfono para decir:

—Es para usted, señor.

Itachi se levantó de la silla. Tomó el teléfono de las manos de Tenma y esperó que ella saliera de la cocina para contestar, dándole la espalda a Sakura:

—¿Sí? Escucho…

Silencio. Itachi:

—Sí… Sí. ¿Puedes mandarla a la casa? Yo voy ahora para verla… Sí, está bien. Gracias por todo. Fue un estupendo trabajo, los dos… Nos vemos—. Terminó así la llamada.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas al escucharlo. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos esperando… No sabía qué. Itachi desvió su mirada y aclarándose la voz, dijo:

—Necesito salir…

Sakura se levantó. Buscó su mirada, pero él le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina. Sakura lo detuvo con voz suplicante:

—Itachi, no tienes que ocultarme esto. Sé que vas a verla… a… esa mujer.

Itachi no se volvió para mirarla, pero dijo cabizbajo:

—Espérame, por favor. No tardo.

Se fue dejándola con su dolor. Sakura volvió a sentarse. Allí estuvo un rato, pálida y agotada por el dolor en todo su ser. Pensando en dos verdades que él había dicho.

_"Esa era mi intensión… Tú fastidiaste este amor"_

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ocurrió? Pudimos evitarnos muchos sufrimientos"

Finalmente, aceptando que él tenía razón, se levantó y subió a su habitación. Sacó sus maletas y metió en ellas lo que cupo. No fue mucho, por que como no tuvo la paciencia de doblar las prendas, ocuparon más espacio. Con maletas en mano, bajó para salir de la casa. Tenma la miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Señora ¿A dónde va?

Sakura miró a Tenma con la mirada perdida. Tratando de que su voz sonara normal, habló:

— ¡Oh! Las maletas… No. No es lo que crees… Sólo voy a llevar al refugio de necesitados algunas prendas que ya no quiero…

Salió de la casa. Subió al coche que le había regalado su padre y sin volver la vista atrás, se marchó. Llegó a la casa de su madre, quien la recibió con entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que duró poco. Casi se puso histérica cuando Sakura le contó que había dejado a Itachi.

— ¡Estás loca!— Le gritó enojada— ¿Cómo así de que abandonaste a Itachi? ¡No otra vez, por favor!

Sakura, muy cansada, aclaró:

—Descuida, mamá. No voy a quedarme. Me iré lejos. Sólo vine a despedirme de ti y de mis hermanas… y a pedirte un préstamo. Te lo pagaré en cuanto consiga trabajo.

Le pidió dinero a su madre por que no quería llevarse ni un centavo de Itachi.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!— Gritó su madre ahora sí histérica_ ¡Regresa con Itachi!

—No, mamá. No puedo regresar con él.

— ¿Por qué?— Inquirió Kumiko ahora con cansancio.

—Por que él está mejor sin mí. Yo le hago mucho daño. No soy una buena esposa.

Y no añadió: _"Y él tampoco es un buen esposo"_  
—Sakura…

Kimiko guardó silencio al ver la tortura en el rostro de su hija. Su firme determinación. ¿Qué podía decirle para que entrara en razón? Suspiró triste antes de decir:

—Bien. Te daré dinero, pero antes, debes prometerme que no importa a donde vayas, no harás más locuras. No atentarás contra tu vida ni nada de eso.

—Lo prometo.

—Estarás en contacto conmigo con regularidad.

—También lo prometo.

Así, muy a su pesar, Kumiko fue a la biblioteca seguida de Sakura. Allí, abrió una caja fuerte, empotrada en la pared, detrás de una pintura al óleo y tomó un grueso fajo de billetes y se los dio a Sakura.

—Con esto puedes vivir un par de meses, por si no encuentras pronto trabajo… Sakura, no tienes que irte tan lejos. Esta es y será siempre tu casa…

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Con voz quebrada por el llanto, respondió:

—Lo siento, mamá. Debo irme lejos.

—Hija…

Sakura miró a su madre y se odió por seguir haciéndola sufrir. La abrazó sin poder evitar el llanto.

—Te quiero, mamá. ¿Dónde están las gemelas?

Kumiko las llamó y las chicas entraron a la biblioteca. Sakura se despidió de ellas y las cuatro derramaron lágrimas de tristeza.

—Mamá—dijo Sakura— ¿Puedes mandar recoger mi auto a la central?

Su madre asintió. A continuación, Sakura salió de la casa de su madre. Subió al auto y manejó a la central de autobuses donde compró un boleto para una de las ciudades al sur del país.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada agradezco a todas esas lindas personitas que se han pasado a leer este fic y, claro, mas a aquellas que se han molestado en dejarme sus revowes. No sabes lo mucho que nos animan estos. Gracias, gracias. Ahora, les dejo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Sakura miró por la ventanilla las últimas casas de su querida ciudad natal. A medida que el camión se alejaba por la carretera, comenzó a sentir nostalgia. Atrás dejaba toda su vida.

Unas lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Retuvo el sollozo en su garganta, pero no así el estremecimiento que la tristeza le provocó.

— ¿Tú también?— Escuchó la voz a su lado— ¿También vas huyendo?

Sakura se volvió a mirar a su compañera de asiento. Era una chica un poco más joven que ella, rubia, ojos azules y facciones agradables, de unos diecinueve años. Se sorprendió al descubrir el llanto en su mirada y rostro.

— ¿También te rompieron el corazón?—le preguntó la chica, tratando de brindarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso hicieron con el tuyo?—inquirió Sakura a su vez.

La chica suspiró y asintió. Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con un pañuelo desechable, dijo:

—Lo hicieron añicos. Estoy tan abierta al dolor que puedo percibir el tuyo y sé que es por un hombre.

Sakura se movió con incomodidad en el asiento. Volviendo a mirar afuera por la ventanilla, murmuró abatida:

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco. Mejor, permíteme presentarme. Soy Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura se volvió a Ino y aceptó su mano al momento de decir:

—Soy Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto, Ino.

—El gusto es mío, Sakura. Dime ¿A dónde te diriges?

Sakura se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Aclarándose la voz, musitó:

—A cualquier lugar. No importa. Donde sea que pueda comenzar de nuevo.

—Comprendo. Yo voy a un retiro, a cuatro horas de aquí. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Ese lugar a donde voy, está perdido entre las montañas. La naturaleza será mi compañera por un mes. Claro que habrá algunos clientes más en el lugar, pero no será una multitud. Tengo entendido que en ese lugar, aprendes a hacer la paz contigo misma y con los demás. Yo lo necesito, ¿sabes? En este momento quisiera tener un arma e ir y utilizarla con ese mal nacido que…

Los sollozos no la dejaron terminar. Sakura tomó con ternura su mano y le dio un suave apretón para darle un poco de estímulo.

—Lo siento— Dijo Ino avergonzada—. Ya no sé si amo u odio a ese tipo que se atrevió a jugar así con mis sentimientos. Lo único que sí sé, es que necesito ayuda para superarlo. Una amiga me recomendó ese lugar y pues, hacia allá me dirijo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? Total, cualquier lugar te da igual…

Era cierto. Sin pensárselo mucho, aceptó ir con Ino. De cualquier modo, si bien no le hacía, mal tampoco. Miró a Ino con profundidad. De alguna manera, se sintió identificada con su dolor y pudo ver en la mirada de ella algo que la convenció de que, aquí, en este momento, surgía una tierna amistad entre las dos.

Cinco semanas después…

Sakura terminó de organizar los documentos que necesitaba para la contabilidad del hotel. Se estiró en el sillón y se masajeó los hombros. Se levantó y caminó a la ventana. Miró la hermosa playa que daba la bienvenida a los vacacionistas, invitándolos a lanzarse a las olas del mar que los paseaba de allá para acá. Al parecer, los que más gozaban de este vaivén, eran los amantes del surfeo, quienes intrépidamente, retaban las olas enfurecidas que los remontaba a elevadas alturas.

Suspiró ante el hermoso paisaje, sin embargo, a pesar del retiro que le ayudó bien poco, seguía sintiéndose vacía y no había nada que llenara ese vacío que si bien, no crecía, tampoco disminuía.

Hacía una semana que ella e Ino habían arribado a esta ciudad al Este del país y tres días que habían conseguido empleo en este hotel. Habían escogido la ciudad al azar. Ninguna de las dos deseaba regresar a su ciudad natal, así que aquí estaban, tratando de darse ánimos mutuamente.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que dejara a Itachi y no pasaba un día sin que se preguntara qué estaba haciendo él. Volvió a suspirar y regresó a la mesa de trabajo. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, pues con el costo de ese retiro de redescubrimiento que había tomado con Ino, había gastado bastante del dinero que su madre le había dado, así que se concentró en los documentos llenos de cifras y no los dejó hasta que terminó. Satisfecha con el resultado, volvió a estirarse sofocando un bostezo, luego, se levantó, pero esta vez, para salir de la oficina. Por hoy había terminado e iría a dar una vuelta por la playa antes de ir a la cabaña que Ino y ella habían rentado.

Al pasar por la administración, se detuvo para despedirse de Ino, quien era la encargada de hacer las reservaciones, dar y recibir mensajes de los clientes y otras cosillas más.

— ¿Ya estuvo por hoy, Sakura?

—Sí, Ino. Iré a dar una vuelta. Te espero en la cabaña.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dio algunos pasos, pero Ino la detuvo:

—Oye, Sakura. Me comentaste alguna vez que te gusta la música de piano, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué? — respondió regresando al mostrador.

—Hay un gran compositor. Hayato Ouji. Nadie sabe quien es él. Lo que pasa es que está promocionando su nueva música. Ésta aún no sale en Cd, pero la está presentando en vivo, quiero decir, uno de sus intérpretes está en gira y entre el repertorio está tocando melodías nuevas, que no están en los discos. Ya se ha presentado en algunas ciudades. ¿Has escuchado de él?

Sakura asintió.

—Sus dos primeros discos son maravillosos—dijo Ino soñadora—. Hay una canción que lleva tu nombre ¿La has escuchado?

Sakura volvió a asentir.

— ¿Verdad que es maravillosa? ¿Pues que crees? Hoy, se presentará en esta ciudad, y… ¡Eso no es todo! Me dijo Kiba, ya sabes, el gerente, que junto con el intérprete de su música, Hayato Ouji estará presente, por supuesto, tras bambalina y que de entre el público se escogerá a alguien para ser presentado con él. ¡Imagínate! Nadie sabe quien es este magnífico compositor. ¡El privilegio que será para el que sea escogido! ¿Quieres ir al concierto?

—Claro que me gustaría ir a uno de esos conciertos— Dijo Sakura sorprendida, casi emocionada por la perspectiva de escuchar en vivo la música de Hayato Ouji—. Pero de seguro los boletos se han agotado…

Ino la silenció con un movimiento de mano. Se inclinó para tomar algo de la parte de en medio del mostrador que servía para guardar cosas y su mano se levantó de manera espectacular mostrando un par de boletos.

Sakura los miró más sorprendida. Balbuceó:

—Pero… cómo. ¿Cómo los obtuviste?

—Kiba me los vendió, por supuesto, al doble. Según me dijo, los había comprado para ir con su novia, pero ella no pudo acompañarlo y él no quiere ir sin ella, así que me los ofreció y se los compré. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

— ¿A qué hora es el concierto?

—A las nueve. Son las siete, así que me da tiempo de terminar mi turno. ¿Por qué no pasas por mí a las ocho y nos vamos de aquí? ¿Te parece bien?

—Muy bien—asintió Sakura.

Se despidió de Ino. Ya no fue a dar el paseo por la playa, más bien se apresuró a llegar a la cabaña. Se duchó y arregló con un sencillo pero bonito vestido. Hacía calor y el vestido era fresco. Se maquilló tenuemente y resaltó el color de sus ojos con un tono más bajo. Dio brillo a sus labios y no necesitó más. El cabello, lo peinó dejándolo caer al natural, sintiéndolo sedoso al tacto.

Justo a las ocho pasó por el hotel para encontrarse con Ino, quien había pedido un taxi que ya las esperaba para llevarlas al teatro. Al llegar, Sakura pagó al taxista y bajaron mirando la larga fila que la gente hacía para poder entrar.

—Uff, hay poca esperanza de ser escogida—manifestó Ino algo triste— ¡Mira cuánta gente hay!

Sakura sonrió un poco antes de decir:

—No hay que ponernos tristes. El hecho de escuchar su música en vivo es ya un premio.

—Claro, aunque debo decir que este premio salió muy caro. Kiba me dio los boletos carísimos. Es un abusivo.

—Descuida—le dijo Sakura volviendo a sonreír—. Yo te pagaré mi boleto.

Ahora fue el turno de Ino sonreír y respondió mientras la fila comenzaba a avanzar para entrar al teatro:

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo te invité y no espero que me pagues el boleto.

Sakura asintió y guardaron silencio hasta que minutos después, lograron entrar. Adentro, Sakura preguntó:

— ¿En cual fila estamos?

Ino miró el talón de los boletos y respondió:

—Estamos cerca del escenario, en la fila cuatro, en los asientos quince y diecisiete D.

Fueron a los asientos y se sentaron. A los pocos minutos, todo el público guardó silencio cuando se abrió el telón y las luces del escenario, de varios colores, iluminaron al presentador quien informó que estaba prohibido tomar fotografías o grabaciones y apagaran sus celulares. Después, dio un pormenor de quien era Hayato Ouji, nada importante, por cierto y finalmente presentó al intérprete de su música, dando otro pormenor de él, esta vez, algo importante. El intérprete fue al piano y comenzó a tocar comenzando por las melodías del primer disco. Por supuesto, la de "Sakura" no pudo faltar. El público aplaudió embelesado a cada melodía. Después de algunas melodías del primer disco, tocó algunas del segundo. "Contradicción" fue una de las melodías más aplaudidas.

Cuando el intérprete empezó a tocar las nuevas melodías, Sakura escuchó anonadada. ¿De dónde salía la inspiración de ese compositor? Miró a su alrededor. El público estaba también impactado. Los aplausos eran largos. No podían dejar de aplaudir. Ella tampoco. La culminación del concierto, después de hora y media, fue con una extraña melodía que transportó a Sakura a la casa del bosque. Según el intérprete, la melodía se llamaba "Culpable". Lloró sin darse cuenta. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho en esa casa, ahí había sido también más feliz. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por que ahí pagó su culpa. O por que ahí tuvo a Itachi para ella sola. O por que fue en esa casa donde aprendió a amar de verdad. ¿No fue en la casa del bosque donde aceptó amar y proteger a su bebé?

El público aplaudió conmovido, pero no más que ella que no podía detener las lágrimas. El público pidió más, pero el concierto había terminado. Sakura e Ino, se levantaron de sus asientos, como los demás y se dieron a la tarea de salir ahora del teatro. Casi lo habían conseguido cuando un par de hombres las detuvieron y las apartaron de la fila que salía. Ellas se miraron sorprendidas. Uno de los hombres dijo:

—Una de ustedes fue elegida para conocer a Hayato Ouji.

— ¿De veras?—preguntó Ino emocionada—. Como no anunciaron nada, pensamos que no era cierto eso de que alguien del público sería escogido y sólo era un rumor.

—Hayato Ouji quiere mantener en secreto al ganador—informó el mismo sujeto.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó Ino más emocionada— ¿Quién de nosotras ganó?

—Ella—respondió el mismo hombre señalando a Sakura.

— ¿Yo?—inquirió Sakura con desconfianza. La vida le había enseñado a no irse con cualquier hombre—. No… Quiero decir… no puedo ir sola a conocer a ese señor. ¿Puede venir mi amiga conmigo?

Los hombres se miraron, luego, el otro que había permanecido en silencio, dijo:

—Tendremos que preguntar. El acuerdo es que solo una persona puede conocer a Hayato Ouji, pero déjenme preguntar…

El hombre sacó un radio celular y pulsando el botón, habló con otro compañero:

—Oye, la elegida no quiere ir sola a conocer a Hayato Ouji. Insiste en llevar a su amiga. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Que vengan las dos—contestó la voz por el radio celular—. No hay problema.

Los hombres las condujeron por un laberinto de corredores hasta salir por la parte de atrás del teatro. Una limusina los esperaba en la calle. Uno de los hombres abrió para ellas la portezuela y las invitó a subir muy amable. Ellas volvieron a mirarse, después, entraron. El conductor de la limusina arrancó e incorporándose al tráfico, las condujo al hotel donde conocerían al gran compositor.

Al llegar al hotel, otro par de hombres las recibieron y las condujeron al interior del edificio guiándolas a las puertas del elevador. Subieron a este y bajaron en el séptimo piso. Las guiaron ahora por el pasillo y las hicieron entrar en la habitación número siete cero dos.

Las chicas miraron el lujoso entorno e Ino, inclinándose hacia Sakura, le murmuró en el oído:

—Huy, esto ya me está dando escalofríos. Parece secreto de estado y…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Los hombres, detrás de ellas, las tomaron por sorpresa y pusieron un pañuelo con algún tipo de anestesia en su boca y nariz. Manotearon un poco tratando de quitar las manos que las sujetaban, pero casi enseguida, cayeron dormidas en los brazos de sus verdugos. Las llevaron a la cama donde las acostaron con gran cuidado. Uno de los hombres sacó el radio celular e informó:

—Tenemos a la paloma, pero es doble.

—No importa—se escuchó la voz por el radio— En la azotea los espera el helicóptero. Traigan a las dos.

Cada quien cargó con una joven. Salieron al pasillo y tomaron el elevador a la azotea. Allí, fueron depositadas en el helicóptero el cual levantó el vuelo con rumbo al aeropuerto.

En cuestión de minutos, ambas volaban en un avión y durante el vuelo permanecieron sin sentido. Igual fue al llegar a su destino y ninguna de las dos supo que fueron separadas. Ino fue llevada a un hotel y Sakura…

* * *

**No se pierdan el final. Otra vez gracias. Los quiero.**

**Bye.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**El fin ha llegado a ustedes! En verdad le doy las graicas a todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante el fic. A aquellos lectores que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews y a los que no me los dejaron pero que si leyeron. Gracias, gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen y bueno, a todos ustedes, se le dedica el final.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Era la tarde del día siguiente cuando ella se dio cuenta a donde la habían llevado.

Al despertar, se encontró que estaba acostada en una gran cama desconocida para ella. Las sábanas de seda acariciaban su cuerpo. Miró la lujosa habitación permaneciendo acostada. Todo era desconocido para ella. Un ligero dolor de cabeza la hizo cerrar los ojos, pero no fue ese dolor el que le arrancó un gemido, sino el conocido rugido del estómago que le pidió alimento. Sentía hambre, y mucha. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, bajando los pies al piso. A su lado, sobre la fina mesa de noche, había una bandeja con unos ricos bocadillos y una bebida baja en calorías. Tomó un bocadillo y lo comió. Después de terminarlo, continuó con los otros devorándolos todos. Lo mismo hizo con la bebida.

Satisfecha su hambre, se levantó. Miró las cuatro esquinas de la cama. En cada una, había un pedestal de madera rematado en finos detalles hechos a mano. Sin duda, era una cama hermosa.

El gran ventanal cubierto con cortinas de encaje y terciopelo en tonos color crema, que en este momento estaban recorridas, dejaba entrar la luz de la tarde. La habitación era grande, tanto así que había una pequeña sala en uno de sus extremos, con su mesita de en medio y las dos mesas laterales a los sillones. Había también un enorme closet y un lujoso tocador en la pared de enfrente de la cama que hacía juego con los pedestales, el buró, la mesita de noche y la cabecera.

En el extremo contrario, había una puerta. Fue a ella e inspeccionó el interior. Era un baño. Un gran cuarto de baño que contenía tina y jacuzzi. De fina porcelana, tanto el mueble de baño como la tina. El cancel que separaba la ducha, era también hermoso, con detalles que hacían juego con el azulejo de las paredes y adornos del baño. Enfrente de la puerta, empotrado en la pared, había un grande espejo.

Sakura miró su reflejo. Su rostro asombrado le hizo una pregunta muda:

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Salió del cuarto de baño y fue a la ventana. Al mirar hacia afuera, su corazón se contrajo, tanto de angustia como de asombro. Esos árboles…

Eran tan conocidos

Regresó sobre sus pasos y fue a la puerta, la que le permitiría salir de esta habitación y la cual estaba cerrada. Tomó el picaporte y temió que no girara, pero el picaporte giró y pudo abrir la puerta. Salió a un ancho pasillo adornado con mesas altas donde descansaban bellos adornos de figurillas de porcelana, jarrones y flores. La pintura en las paredes era en un tono color arena y daba luminosidad al pasillo. Al caminar, sus pasos retumbaron en sus oídos y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de zozobra.

Encontró otra puerta que daba entrada a otro cuarto, más pequeño que el anterior. Notó también otra diferencia. Este cuarto estaba decorado y amueblado para un niño. Era la habitación de un bebé. La cama cuna, las paredes con diferentes dibujos de animalitos y princesas, los muebles llenos de juguetes, la cómoda con peluches y la ropa de bebé que podía verse por las puertas abiertas del closet, daban testimonio. La ventana era grande y tenía cortinas en color rosa y Cenicienta le sonrió desde ellas. Hacían juego con la cama cuna.

Sakura volvió a sentir cómo su corazón se contraía. Caminó a la ventana y levantó la cortina que estaba corrida. Este cuarto daba al patio. Al mirar más allá del patio, el panorama se le hizo conocido, aún cuando en este patio, había juegos infantiles. Unos columpios, un par de sube y bajas, un volantín, una resbaladilla, un trampolín y una alberquita al ras del suelo llena de arena.

Se retiró de la ventana y salió del cuarto para seguir inspeccionando. Por el pasillo, encontró una tercera habitación. Esta era grande también e igual que la habitación donde despertó, estaba decorada y amueblada con buen gusto.

Al terminar de inspeccionarla, volvió al pasillo, el cual desembocó en la sala. Allí había dos grandes ventanales sin cortinas que permitían una hermosa vista del exterior. Miró afuera y ahora, su corazón saltó desbocado. Más cuando miró otra vez adentro y descubrió el piano, no tan grande como el de la casa nueva de Itachi, pero imponente en medio de la sala. Al igual que las habitaciones, el resto estaba amueblado con gusto exquisito.

Sintiendo de pronto las piernas débiles por la impresión, caminó a donde por instinto, supo que estaba la cocina. Esta era amplia y tenía todos los aparatos más modernos. Una gran estufa en medio, con barras de mármol a los lados, dominaba el lugar. Todas las paredes estaban forradas de azulejo. Gabinetes y alacenas rodeaban las paredes y la grande ventana, sobre el amplio fregador de doble tina y largo escurridor, dejaba entrar la luz a raudales.

Sakura, con la respiración entrecortada, salió de la cocina por la puerta giratoria que daba acceso a un gran comedor. Ni hablar de la decoración de éste. Era sencilla, pero elegante a la vez. Salió de allí. Un pequeño recibidor le dio la bienvenida, invitándola a sentarse en los cómodos divanes y sillones que había ahí, pero su atención se concentró en la puerta que le permitiría salir afuera. Con manos temblorosas, la abrió. Miró el porche frente a ella. Tan diferente al anterior, pero en el mismo lugar. Este era de cemento y materiales resistentes, forrado con vitropiso antiderrapante. Dio un paso adelante, casi con miedo y perpleja se preguntó si no estaba soñando.

Caminó por el porche hasta donde los escalones, también del mismo material que el del porche, la retaron a bajar con seguridad. A los lados de los escalones, había pasamanos de hierro forjado pintados en blanco. Un barandal de un metro de alto, del mismo tipo que los pasamanos, rodeaba todo el porche, abriéndose solamente en los extremos, en donde había otras dos hileras de escalones, una en cada extremo. Sakura estaba en la hilera de en medio, donde había estado la original.

Cubriéndose la boca con las manos para reprimir los sollozos que luchaban por salir, Sakura miró al frente y fijó su atención en el enorme jardín que florecía con diferentes tipos de flores. Al fondo, los altos árboles del bosque encajaban a la perfección con el floreado jardín. El pasto, de un hermoso color verde y bien recortado, invadía todo el frente de la casa, desde el jardín, hasta el porche, dando vuelta para extenderse a los lados de la casa y llegar a la parte de atrás, donde estaba el patio.

Sakura dejó salir las lágrimas mientras pensaba que era un hermoso sueño y no tardaría en despertar. Miró ahora el granero, el cual ya no era granero, sino una construcción enorme a la cual se le podía dar varios usos. Enfrente del granero estaba estacionado un auto desconocido.

La joven permaneció de pié, inmóvil, tapándose la boca con las manos, para no llorar a gritos. Su mirada perdida más allá del jardín parpadeó varias veces, como si así fuera posible despertar de este sueño, o para contener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

—Sakura… ¿Te gusta nuestra casa?

Ella dio un salto al escuchar la voz. Sin destapar su boca, se volvió con lentitud y con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Itachi, quien sentado en una mecedora, la observaba atento. El había estado allí, sentado todo el tiempo, mirándola turbado, embebido en las emociones de ella.

Sakura, avergonzada por no haberlo visto antes, se secó las lágrimas, luego, ya con la visión más clara, o quizás por que vio algo más que no fuera el amado rostro, notó a la bebé que descansaba, dormida, en el regazo de Itachi. Su cabecita pelirrosa se apoyaba con confianza en el brazo de él. Sakura volvió a taparse la boca para suprimir la oleada de sollozos que brotaron desde muy adentro.

Itachi la miró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Es tu hija, Sakura…

— ¿Mi… hija?—preguntó ella, temerosa de acercarse. Temerosa de que si se acercaba, despertaría del sueño.

—Sí—respondió él en un susurro—Acércate, tómala.

Ella se acercó con lentitud. Itachi se levantó de la mecedora y ella se sentó en su lugar para tomar a la pequeña de sus brazos. Maravillada, miró a la bebita. La apretó contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su hijita. Miró a Itachi, perpleja por este milagro. Su mirada llena de interrogantes lo apremió.

Itachi le dio la espalda y caminó hasta detenerse en la orilla del porche. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin volverse a mirarla, dijo triste:

—No sabes cómo me sentí cuando ese día regresé a casa y tú ya no estabas. Te pedí que me esperaras…

Sakura miró a su hija. La tristeza en la voz de él lastimó su corazón. Con voz apagada, respondió:

—No podía esperarte. Tú te habías ido al lado de… la otra. No podía seguir interfiriendo con tu felicidad. Además, estaba lo de mi hija… Lo que hiciste… Yo… no podía perdonarte por eso.

Itachi se volvió. Su mirada oscurecida por el sufrimiento la torturó. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta detenerse frente a ella, luego, súbitamente, se dejó caer de rodillas a sus pies. La abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, quedando la pequeña en medio. Con un agudo dolor en su corazón, Sakura escuchó los angustiosos sollozos de él, quien con voz ronca murmuró contra su pecho:

—Sakura, perdóname. Sé que no me porté bien contigo, perdóname…

Ella, estremecida hasta los huesos, tocó su cabeza y acarició el cabello con mano temblorosa. El levantó el rostro y la miró. La tormenta de emociones en sus ojos la dominó.

— ¿No te das cuenta que mi felicidad eres tú?—le preguntó él con voz profunda—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo, Sakura y no quiero vivir sin ti. Pero no te obligaré a vivir conmigo si tú… no… me… amas…

La bebita en medio de ellos se movió incómoda por el abrazo. El se retiró al instante levantándose del suelo, algo avergonzado por su vulnerabilidad. Sakura no podía pensar más que en dos palabras.

"Te amo"

¿Cómo podía creerle si él había dicho que había otra mujer? Se estremeció y no supo si fue de frío o de confusión.

—Empieza a refrescar—dijo Itachi enronquecido—. Entremos.

Ella sujetó bien a la pequeña de unos seis meses y medio de edad, y levantándose de la mecedora, siguió a Itachi al interior de la casa. Acostó a la pequeña en la cama cuna y la cubrió con las mantas. Desde la puerta, Itachi la observó en todo momento. Su mirada seguía siendo oscura por las emociones retenidas. Sakura enfrentó su mirada por unos segundos, luego, miró al suelo, ruborizada. Dijo en un susurro:

—Yo… hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo dices que me amas… y… hay… otra mujer en… tu vida?

Ella siguió mirando el suelo. Lo sintió acercarse, después la mano de él la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella volvió a estremecerse. El brillo en sus ojos era extraño y atrayente.

—Sakura—dijo él con ronca suavidad—. La otra mujer está allí, dormida plácidamente en su cuna.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sin comprender. El la miró ahora con ansiedad, casi con amargura. La soltó y dio un paso atrás. Con voz apagada, dijo:

—No tenía derecho a aspirar a tu amor por lo que hice con tu hija. Razonaba que era imposible conseguir tu perdón. Una cosa es que te haya tratado horrible, pero otra muy diferente haberte separado de tu hija. Lo peor es que yo ya sospechaba que eras inocente. Sospechaba lo de tu ultraje, pero incitado por los celos, no me detuve ese día, cuanto tu hija nació y te mentí…

Su voz tembló. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que volvieron a asomar a sus negros ojos haciéndolos brillar, suplicantes por su perdón. Con voz sofocada por el nudo en la garganta, continuó:

—Cuando… cuando me confirmaste el ultraje que sufriste, no hubo para mí más que el deseo de vengarte, el deseo de darte todo lo que no te había dado, el deseo de recuperar a tu hija y devolvértela. A ella me refería aquella noche, antes de regresar herido…

Sakura se apretó las manos contra el pecho donde su corazón golpeaba con frenesí. Recordó esa noche. Ella lo había acusado de tener otra mujer y él le había preguntado "¿Qué hay si te digo que sí existe otra mujer?"

—Pero no importaba que hiciera por ti, no parecía llenarte nada—continuó Itachi, su voz más gruesa que antes—. Lo único que tú deseabas era regresar aquí, a este horrible lugar donde te hice muy desdichada.

Se volvió a quebrar su voz. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Regresé aquí para ver que era lo que te atraía de este lugar y no encontré más que desdicha…

Otro par de lágrimas rodó y a él pareció no importarle. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de retenerlas.

—Fue aquí ese día, donde nació otro deseo, Sakura. Darte tu casa en el bosque, pero nueva, digna de ti… Lo que debí darte desde el principio…

Los ojos de ella brillaron por el llanto. Le dio la espalda al hombre, temblando por el llanto que era incapaz de controlar. El levantó una mano para tocarla en el hombro, pero la dejó caer, impotente.

—Recuperé a tu hija ese día que desapareciste—le informó él con voz amarga.

Sofocando el llanto con las manos en la boca, Sakura recordó ahora ese día, esa llamada que recibió Itachi.

_"¿Puedes mandarla a la casa? Yo voy ahora para verla"_

Esas palabras había dicho Itachi por el teléfono y ella, ciega de celos, había concluido, como la vez anterior, que él hablaba de la otra mujer.

—Trajeron a tu hija aquí. Cuando te dejé ese día, te dije que regresaría pronto. Debía venir y cerciorarme que de verdad se trataba de tu hija. Cuando regresé, tú ya te habías marchado… Tu madre no sabía a donde te habías marchado y tengo entendido que nunca lo supo…

Su voz amarga quedó opacada por el sufrimiento. Sakura se volvió. Examinó el varonil rostro surcado por la ansiedad y el cansancio. Profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y hasta ese momento, descubrió que su rostro había adelgazado. Recorrió su cuerpo con mirada ansiosa, notando lo que su rostro mostraba. El había adelgazado bastante en las últimas cinco semanas.

—Te busqué con locura, pero nadie me dio informes de ti. Nadie sabía donde estabas. Los mejores detectives fracasaron en la empresa de buscarte. Sufrí pensando que te había perdido para siempre. Entonces, recordé esa primera tarde en la casa nueva. Ahí me dijiste que te gustaría conocer a Hayato Ouji. Me dije que si te gusta su música, te gustaría también estar en un concierto en vivo. ¿Cómo podía atraerte a la vista de los detectives? Shisui, ya lo conoces, me ayudó con la gira. Shisui es el representante del intérprete de la música de Hayato Ouji, así que fue de gran ayuda su colaboración. Hubo algunas presentaciones en diferentes ciudades, principalmente en aquellas donde los detectives no te habían buscado, pero sin resultado. Estaba por perder la esperanza de encontrarte, pero anoche… Bueno, ya sabes qué sucedió anoche.

Sakura suspiró. Si ella no se hubiera ido con Ino a ese retiro de redescubrimiento, quizás… La hubiera encontrado más pronto. Se movió inquieta por la habitación. Finalmente la había encontrado… ¿Qué seguía?

Cómo si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Itachi dijo con voz muy triste:

—Te encontré Sakura y te he traído al lugar al que deseabas regresar, también te he entregado a tu hija, pero lo que sigue de aquí en adelante, depende de ti. Te he dicho que no te obligaré a vivir conmigo, ni que me ames a la fuerza. Si he perdido tu amor, lo entiendo. Te hice mucho daño, pero a pesar de eso, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Jamás voy a olvidarte. Si quieres tu libertad…

No pudo continuar. Su voz se apagó por completo. Ella lo miró un instante. Con el corazón desbocado, fue a refugiarse en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando. Con voz sofocada por la inquietud, dijo:

—No quiero mi libertad. Tampoco quiero vivir en esta hermosa casa si tú no estás conmigo. No quiero vivir sin ti, Itachi— Lo miró con ojos brillantes por la emoción—. No quiero que mi hija se quede sin… su padre.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó él casi con incredulidad—. Te hice tanto daño…

Ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Su mirada comenzó a limpiarse de la tormenta del sufrimiento reflejándose en su lugar el amor. Itachi se perdió en esa mirada.

—Olvida el daño que me hiciste—le susurró ella confiada—. Mejor recuerda que hiciste más bien por mí que mal. Me perdonaste por el ultraje del que fui víctima y me ayudaste a perdonarme por esa tragedia ¿Cómo? ¡Trayéndome a vivir a esta casa! Fue aquí donde aprendí a amar a mi hija. Además, me vengaste de ese rufián y casi diste la vida por mí, me salvaste del incendio, me devolviste a mi hija y la adoptaste, me das esta casa maravillosa, pero lo más importante, Itachi, me amas y estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado y eso me hace muy feliz. Viéndolo así, no merezco tanto, pues yo también te hice mucho daño…

Ahora fue el turno de Itachi silenciarla. Solo que él lo hizo con un profundo beso. Después, le susurró ahora a ella:

—Y todavía no termino de hacer el bien para ti.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Puede haber algo más que se sume a esta grandiosa lista?

—Ven— Itachi la tomó de la mano y la guió por el pasillo por donde llegaron a la sala. El la condujo al sillón y ella se sentó. Enseguida, Itachi se sentó ante el piano. Hacía mucho que ella no lo escuchaba tocar, así que con una pequeña sonrisa soñadora, lo observó masajear sus dedos. Se volvió a mirarla feliz y le regaló una gran sonrisa, una que le robó el aliento por que reflejó todo su amor. Con voz suave y profunda, le dijo:

—Esta, como todas, la hice por ti y para ti, Sakura. Se llama "La casa del bosque".

Sin partitura al frente, Itachi comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía. Las magníficas notas fluyeron del piano infiltrándose por toda la casa y escapando por las ventanas afuera. Sakura apretó emocionada las manos que mantenía en su regazo. Sin dejar de mirar a Itachi, con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas, permitió que las notas musicales se infiltraran también hasta lo más recóndito de su ser mientras la comprensión se hacía clara en su mente. Cuando Itachi pisó la última tecla, ella se levantó del sillón aplaudiendo. En alta voz, aguda por la incredulidad, habló, como si Itachi no supiera ese hecho:

— ¡Itachi! ¡Tú eres Hayato Ouji! Yo… ¡Yo soy Sakura, la de la melodía!

La sonrisa de Itachi se amplió. Le informó risueño:

—También compuse una para Saki.

— ¿Saki? ¿Quién es esa?—inquirió ella seria, a punto de ponerse celosa.

La sonrisa de Itachi se convirtió en carcajadas, luego, con voz apaciguadora y amorosa mirada, le confesó:

—Es tu hija, mujer. La llamo Saki.

— ¿Saki?—repitió ella dejando que la emoción regresara—. Me gusta el nombre, pero…

Itachi se puso serio por la repentina seriedad de ella. La miró preocupado, sin embargo, la mirada de ella lanzaba chispas de diversión.

—Hayato Ouji es un nombre horrible. Tenemos que hacer algo para corregirlo…

— ¡Ah! Con que no te gusta mi seudónimo… Verás lo que hago para que te guste.

Itachi se levantó del asiento y siguió a Sakura que ya corría por el pasillo riendo a carcajadas. La acorraló en la habitación, donde había despertado esa tarde. La noche había caído, pero no necesitaron encender la luz para demostrarse cuanto se amaban. A partir de este instante, comenzaba para ellos una nueva vida. Una nueva vida compartida con Saki, que, por cierto, comenzó a llorar reclamando la atención de sus padres.

—Mi hija me llama—murmuró Sakura preocupada contra el pecho de Itachi—. Y No sé cómo ser una buena madre…

Itachi encendió la luz. La miró con todo su amor y le dijo:

—Vamos, yo te enseño a ser una buena madre. En estas cinco semanas, yo ya aprendí a ser un buen padre.

Y el orgullo se notó en su voz. Así que abrazados, el maestro y la aprendiz, acudieron a atender las exigencias de su hermosa y pequeña hija.

**F i n**

* * *

**Que tal? Lo se, uno de los finales mas emotivos que ha hecho, no? Bueno, a mi si me los parecio. Una vez mas, graicas y espero seguir viendonos/leyendonos.**

**Sean felices siempre. Bye.**


End file.
